Waking Up In Vegas
by tvfan69
Summary: This started out in my "Legendary One Shots" but due to multiple request is now a stand alone fic! Anyway, we all know the saying of "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" and well, if it were true, then life might be a whole lot simpler for some of our Legends.
1. What Happened Last Night?

**Author's Note: This basically takes place as if Destiny never happened, and after Savage was defeated Kendra and Carter stayed with the team.**

* * *

It had been a long time since Sara reached the point of being blackout drunk, but as she yanked the covers over her face to evade the offending sight of the sun peeking through the windows, she realized that she had no memory of the previous night. Before she could even try and remember anything, a groan sounded from beside her and without even thinking she was reaching for the knife that she keeps under her pillow and was rolling over, pressing it to the throat of the intruder before growling in annoyance.

"What the hell Snart?" She asked but he simply groaned again.

"What the hell Snart?" He repeated her question with an incredulous moan, "You're the one pressing a knife to my throat Lance," he reminded her and so she took the weapon away and stored it back underneath her pillow.

"What happened?" She found herself groaning as Len sat up, eyes squeezed shut as he also adjusted to the light of the morning.

"Not sure," he replied, "I remember telling Rip to go screw himself, and after that it's all a blur." He continued and Sara nodded in remembrance.

The team had landed in 2018 Las Vegas after learning about a wanted time criminal who was about to put a 22nd century drug on the streets of 2018. Rip had arranged two hotel suits for them, as they parked the Waverider out in the dessert and it was too far from the city for them all to be going back and fourth. They had started last night out in a club; Kendra, Leonard, Sara, and Mick went in undercover while the rest of the team waited outside of the club in case their target left. It was up to Sara to get the target alone, and of course she was able to. But once she had him it didn't take long for him to make her, apparently she had more knowledge about his product than he had allowed his associates to release. He told her that Rip Hunter was his original supplier, and although she didn't want to believe it, some of the others started asking questions over the comm. When Rip's reply came in as _I can explain,_ Sara stopped with the subtle approach. She knocked the drug dealing time traveler unconscious, snatched his pills from his coat, and bolted before his bodyguards could even notice. Once she made it outside, the others who had been in the club right behind her, she carelessly tossed the pills to Rip and when he tried to explain himself Len told him to shove it, and the team had then gone off to make the most of their night in Vegas.

But that's all she could remember, that and a few too many shots.

"Did we…?" She asked, trailing off her question with a hand over her eyes when she felt Leonard picking up the covers.

"Nope," he confirmed for her, both of them letting out a relieved sigh at the words. "Unless we both drunkenly managed to put our cloths from last night back on," he said and Sara did quirk an eyebrow as though she were considering the notion, but she quickly dismissed it and joined Leonard in sitting up.

"Probably not," She agreed, pushing her matted hair back and out of her face, and then noticing something on her finger catching the sunlight as she did so. She pulled her hand back down and furrowed her brow as she examined it. "Why am I wearing your ring?" She asked curiously.

Len looked over to see that she was right, and secured perfectly on her ring finger was the pinky ring he'd lifted from his first job.

"Who knows," he replied with a dismissive shake of his head as she pulled it off and gave it back to him.

* * *

Apparently, Jax knows.

"Should we tell them?" He asked Mick and Kendra.

After the mission basically disbanded, he had joined the team's resident pyromaniac in going for drinks, not that Stein didn't try to stop him. But since they're only two years into their own future, he could show his real I.D. and get clearance from the bartender. In the end Stein, Ray, Carter, and Kendra had ended up joining the two of them while Sara and Snart had already disappeared into a casino. After getting a few drinks they had decided to call it quits, or more specifically they'd decided to drag Mick to bed, and after arriving back in the suit that the arsonist and Ray were sharing with the crook and the assassin the others had stayed; not wanting to go next door to their own suit and deal with Rip.

"You think they remember?" Mick asked, his memory of the previous night is more than a little foggy, but he sure as hell remembers Len and Sara drunkenly stumbling back in around four in the morning with Sara all but screaming that the two of them had gotten married.

"I don't know, but there's no way it's binding." Jax quickly said but Kendra sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh it's binding," she sighed, earning suspicious looks from both Mick and Jax. "I've lived 207 lives, do you seriously think I've never gotten married on a whim?" She asked rhetorically, Carter walking in just in time to hear the question.

"Hey, that was one of our better lives." He defended and she only rolled her eyes,

"If your definition of 'one of our better lives' is the one where my father tried to rip your wings off, I think we need to go through the list again." She teased and Carter shrugged in response.

"It was the only life where there was someone who I feared more than Savage, it was a refreshing change of pace." He explained and Kendra chuckled, but the sound of a door opening cut off any chance at a reply she could've had.

The door had been the one that led to the room Sara had claimed as hers, while Mick and Len were supposed to have shared the other one and Ray took the couch. It was Sara who came out, and her face seemed to fall in annoyance upon seeing most of her friends gathered in the living area of the suit.

"Relax Blondie, we know Snart's in there." Mick assured her, sensing what was annoying her.

With a defeated sigh she opened the door more fully, allowing the others in the room a slight glimpse at Snart coming up behind Sara.

They both looked like death warm over. Leonard's black suit from the previous night was disheveled and stained with something that was undoubtedly alcohol and Sara's backless dressed was wrinkled and turned almost too much to the side, not to mention her hair was in a tangled mess of knots, and they both looked to be very confused.

"Just for the record, we were both drunk and nothing happened." Sara defended before anything could be accused, and Jax scoffed at her assumption.

"That's what you think," he muttered under his breath, though his hung over teammates still managed to hear him clear as day.

"What was that?" Len demanded and the color flushed from Jax's cheeks, he hadn't expected to be heard.

"Uh, nothing." He stammered but Sara was now fixing him with one of her signature glares, the dark circles under her eyes (which were made primarily of make-up) only working to her advantage and making her that much more terrifying to her younger teammate.

"Jax," She said sternly, the younger man shrinking back into his seat on the couch.

"Uh, look it's not what you think! We didn't hear anything, so as far as I know you didn't… you know, hook up or anything." He stuttered as Sara drew closer until she was hovering directly over him.

"Then what DID happen?" She demanded through gritted teeth, she had never been the most pleasant person to deal with when hung over.

"Easy Blondie," Mick interrupted, "We don't have any proof that ANYTHING happened, you were so drunk you might have been lying." He said, her attention now turning to him.

"Lying about what?" She questioned and suddenly it was Mick who looked to be uncomfortable.

"Well…" Kendra cut in, "The two of you sort of came back, saying that you got married." She cringed; Leonard and Sara's eyes both went well over a mile wide with shock.

* * *

"You have got to be bloody kidding me!" Rip shouted when the afternoon found him standing over Sara and Leonard, who were sitting on the ground slumped against the wall of a 24-hour wedding chapel.

"To be fair, none of this would've happened if you'd told us you used to be a drug dealer." Leonard said, trying to turn this whole thing around, and knowing that it wouldn't work for long.

"I was not a drug dealer! He had information on Savage and I had some, admittedly addictive, pills that he wanted. He didn't tell me he was going to sell them in this century, otherwise I never would've- never mind!" He quickly exclaimed, realizing that he was being lead off of the subject. "The fact remains that the two of you were COMPLETELY irresponsible and managed to get so drunk that you went and got married!" He scolded and in response Sara pointed her index finger at him.

"Hey, being COMPLETELY irresponsible would be unprotected sex." She said and when he simply raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes became shamefully downcast and she felt all the more like a teenager being scolded by her father.

"We don't think so but I'll take a test in two weeks," she muttered, mostly just to put Rip's mind even the least bit at ease.

"So they won't give you an annulment or anything?" Ray questioned, he too was standing with Rip while the rest of the team had gone into the chapel to see if they might have any luck getting the marriage of their friends annulled.

"Oh they gave us something, a marriage certificate." Len replied, holding up the piece of paper in mock triumph.

"Which we apparently both signed," Sara said dejectedly, resting her head in her hands while Ray took the certificate from Len and attempted to read their hardly legible signatures.

"You know; if one of you had misspelled your name you might be able to argue that the person you married doesn't exist." He half joked, handing the paper back to Len who simply rolled his eyes at the comment.

Just at that moment, Mick returned from the lobby of the chapel shaking his head, a sign that they had had no luck.

"Sorry," he said as his now married friends got to their feet. "They're saying that you both signed the papers so there's nothing they can do." He continued and so Sara tipped her head back and groaned in disappointment.

"Where are the others?" Rip asked and at that Mick huffed,

"Carter's trying to convince Kendra to get married while we're here, Professor's arguing with the minister over his qualifications to preform a marriage ceremony, and the kid's trying to keep him from getting punched in the face." He replied and Rip rolled his eyes, if Mick Rory being the mature one isn't a clear sign of trouble then nothing is.

"Yes well round them up, we're leaving." He said and while Mick nodded and turned around, Sara all but jumped in front of Rip.

"Wait what?" She demanded, "Leonard and I are still married," she reminded him and he huffed.

"I am aware of that, but unfortunately you are also being denied an annulment and an actual divorce will take far too much time, and we have to move out soon." He said; trying to walk away but the three members of his crew that he was currently with blocked his path.

"No offence to Canary, but I'd rather not stay married to her." Len remarked and Sara nodded, she and Leonard may be good friends and somewhere deep inside her she knows she has feelings for him, but finding herself married to the crook was a little too much as of right now and they both knew it.

Maybe it was the fact that he knew practically forcing two members of his crew to remain married to each other was wrong, or maybe it was the hard glares that they were fixing him with, but Rip sighed.

"We will stay here for the remainder of the day to allow you to figure this out, but if you don't at least have a plan by tonight we're leaving." He said and then turned around and walked away before he could be guilt tripped into continuing the conversation further.

* * *

"Any luck?" Sara questioned Len later on that afternoon when he came walking back into the suite, her being situated on the couch with her laptop in front of her.

"Not yet," he declared with a shake of his head. "Apparently no one whose working in that chapel today was working last night, and without any proof that we were drunk our chances at getting approved for an annulment are slim." He explained and Sara groaned in annoyance, knowing that 'slim' actually meant 'nonexistent'. "No luck here?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Apparently, even if we do manage to get approved for an annulment, it can take anywhere between a few weeks and a few months to go through." She said and Len sighed,

"Not to mention that'll undoubtedly involve our past records, which considering we basically disappeared two years ago, is going to raise some questions." He said and Sara nodded, the frustrated look never once leaving her face.

"Plus it'll bring up your record and there's no way they won't send you to prison," she mused as Leonard came to sit beside her, waving off the notion of him possibly going back to jail.

"I can get out of there," he assured her, "But we definitely don't have a time to wait around for a few months." He said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Even if we time jumped to the date of the court appointment, the fact that neither of us have records of having done anything in the meantime will raise suspicion." She said and so now it was Len's turn to sigh.

"So what?" He asked, "Either Rip leaves us in 2018 or we stay married?"

"What if we go home?" Sara suggested and Len raised an eyebrow at her,

"I mean, we signed the marriage certificate on August 11, 2018, but if we go home the marriage won't be valid for another two years. Then when we don't get married, it'll change the timeline, right?" She asked but she said this just as Mick came marching in, munching on a candy bar he had gotten from a vending machine.

"Wrong," he declared, moving to sit in the chair across from his friends, "It'll create a time paradox. There are only two ways to fix this; either the two of you stay here until you can get the marriage annulled, or you go home and wait for this day to get here, after which you can find a way to get this thing annulled." He said, not that either of those options were preferable in the least.

"So there's no other option that won't cause a time paradox?" Sara asked and Mick shook his head.

"That's what happens when you sign official documents outside of your own time. The only other thing you could do is go back home and get married in the present, that way what happened here won't even matter." He suggested, taking another bite of his candy bar as he did.

"We're looking to get unmarried, Mick, not remarried." Len sharply reminded but Mick only shrugged, unfazed by his partner's snarky tone.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but no matter how you slice it, you're stuck with each other for now." He said and with that he got up and retreated to his and Leonard's room to pack up whatever he had brought with him from the ship, which actually consisted of nothing except a jacket, but still served as an excuse to leave his best friends to think over their options.

* * *

"So, are we all set to leave?" Rip asked when sunset rolled around and the entire team filed one by one onto the Waverider, including the resident crook and assassin.

"Yup," Leonard declared as he boarded just behind Sara.

"You two find a way to get your marriage annulled?" Ray questioned in surprise, the emotion only growing when Sara shook her head.

"Nope," she drawled out whilst leaning casually on the control table in the way that she so often does.

"Even if we did stay another night here and go back to the chapel when someone who saw us was working again, it could still take months for an annulment to actually go through." She explained and Len nodded in agreement.

"So we decided that if we HAVE to wait who knows how long to get out of this, we'd rather spend it on this ship and doing our job." He said but the others looked rather skeptical of the plan.

"So, just to be clear, the two of you are still married?" Stein questioned and when they both nodded he somehow became even more shocked, like up until that moment he had believed it was all a joke.

"Technically the marriage isn't valid before 2018, but yes, we are still married." Leonard confirmed, of course it only furthered the dumbfounded looks on the faces of the others.

"I know I said that you only had until the end of today to come up with a plan, but-"

"This is our plan Rip," Sara cut the captain off, "We're not going to hold up the mission or our jobs as the new Time Masters because of one drunken night. If a piece of paper in 2018 says we're married then we can deal with that being out there until we can get it annulled without causing a paradox."

"You do realize that is going to be two years from your present, right?" Rip questioned the both of them, "You're going to live out those two years, be it here or back home." He warned and they both shrugged,

"It's just a piece of paper Rip, doesn't actually mean anything to either of us." Len assured him and while the captain sincerely doubted that, he also knew that continuing this conversation would be futile.

"Very well, if the two of you feel this is best then let's get going." He said and so not needing any further prompting the team strapped in, ready to head to their next destination.

* * *

Sara was sitting on her bed, sharpening her knives after an easy mission back in 1561, a temporal anomaly that ended up being an easy fix, when Leonard Snart of all people came and stood in her doorway.

"You know, technically, it is our wedding night." He said to her and she allowed herself a small smirk at him before returning to her task.

"Just for the record, I'm not taking your last name." She teased,

"I wouldn't expect you to," he assured her, now inviting himself in and climbing onto her bed.

"I'm also not spending what may or may not be our wedding night in bed with you when I can't remember the actual wedding." She said just as he took a deck of cards out of his jacket pocket.

"Relax Canary, I just stopped by for a game. Besides, that seems to be the way we celebrate." He said and Sara had to smirk at that, because he was right. They do just about everything while playing cards. When they started it was just because they were both willing to play, but it had since evolved into their way of communication.

In a way, the cards were a crutch. Something that they could both lean on when they needed a mental break from whatever conversation they were having. With the aid of the cards they'd discussed everything from Lewis Snart, Laurel's death, Sara's time in the league, and Leonard's mother. So as he dealt them out with a thoughtful look on his face, Sara knew that a conversation was coming.

"So… two years," He mused as Sara picked up her cards.

"Yup," she replied, "Think we'll kill each other?" She asked and Len smirked.

"Maybe," he said, "At least now we know why you were wearing my ring this morning." He said and Sara nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't supposed I could get that back?" She half joked, "Since it apparently was my wedding ring." She teased and Leonard smirked,

"I'll get you a real one at the next stop," he promised and when Sara looked skeptically at him she saw that his face was completely serious. She thought about commenting on that, but chose not to and instead set her focus on the game.


	2. Testing the Waters

It was the morning after the mission in 1561, which had occurred just after the one in 2018. Actually it wasn't really morning, just whatever passed for morning in the temporal zone. Anyway, most of the team was gathered in the kitchen when Sara made her way in, Len was already there and had been for a while. But the room seemed to grow heavy with her entrance, and so after she grabbed her usual apple and took a bite she looked around at the others.

"What?" She demanded and it was Jax who sighed.

"Man, are we really not going to talk about the fact that you two got married?" He questioned, resulting in both Sara and Leonard rolling their eyes.

"No, we're not." Len bit out from his own corner. "Do you know why?" He asked, almost mockingly, "Because it doesn't change anything." He concluded and Sara nodded in agreement.

"It's just a piece of paper, which you'll all have forgotten about in a week." She added but Rip scoffed at the notion, earning glares from more than just the newlyweds.

"This group let something go?" He asked, "You have a better chance at reversing the extinction of the dinosaurs." He concluded and when that had Len arching an eyebrow at him he sighed dramatically. "For the record that is impossible even with time travel," He confirmed and so with that settled, more or less, the team went about eating their breakfast.

* * *

"I thought you said nothings changed?" Mick asked when the group had landed in New York City during March of 1962 and during some down time he followed Len into town, being silent until his partner ducked into a jewelry store.

"I did, it hasn't." Leonard insisted after he had paid for the engagement ring and a set of wedding bands, knowing that he should've tried harder to ditch his old friend who was now looking at him with eyes that did nothing but call bullshit.

"What's with the rings?" He questioned and Len rolled his eyes, leading Mick out of the store before he answered.

"Just a joke," he excused, not that Mick believed it for even half a second.

"Pretty expensive joke, you didn't even steal it."

"Mick," Len sneered, barely giving the pyro a chance to finish.

"I'm just saying," Mick continued, completely unfazed by his partners warning tone of voice. "It ain't no secret that you and Sara are close, and I know it wasn't Rip you worried about in 2046-"

"So not wanting Sara dead means that I'm in love with her?" Len interrupted and Mick did nothing other than give a small half smirk as he clasped him on the shoulder.

"You said it, not me." He said before walking off and leaving Leonard standing there, no doubt Mick's face was growing ever smugger as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sara was back on the ship and heading into Rip's office while the captain was seated at his cluttered desk and looking through some files for their current mission. She stopped just in front of him and when he looked up at her she simply tossed a little white stick onto the desk.

"Told you we didn't do anything stupid," she said with a smugness that could've rivaled Mick's.

Confused, and a little surprised, Rip looked down and picked up the stick to see that it was a negative pregnancy test.

"Don't worry, I took two." She assured him as he handed the test back to her with an apologetic frown.

"Well I wouldn't say you didn't do ANYTHING stupid," he said, "After all, you did get married." He lightly teased as he got up and began to head for the exit of his office; Sara only rolled her eyes while turning on her heel with intentions on following him.

"I thought we weren't acknowledging that?" She moaned and both she and the captain were halted in their tracks when Leonard came to a casual stop in the door.

"And yet you're the one who asked for ring," he mocked, tossing a small jewelry box her way. She caught easily, though with a slightly confused face as if she almost didn't remember the conversation she and Leonard had had while they played cards on their wedding night, if they were really calling it that.

Opening the box, Sara found that resting inside of it was a beautifully gold colored engagement ring with two small diamonds set on either side of the larger one in the center. Admittedly, one of her hands flew to her mouth in amazement at the sight and it took all of the self-control that she had been taught in the league to keep herself from smiling and giving Rip the wrong idea.

"What? You didn't buy wedding bands while you were at it?" She finally managed to quip and Len smirked at her sarcasm. Actually scratch that, he laughed a little bit too because he could blatantly see the happiness she was trying to hide, though why she was so happy he couldn't quite be sure.

But regardless, he stunned her even more when he pulled a second jewelry box from his pocket and opened it himself, taking out his wedding band and slipping it onto his finger before closing the box and tossing it to her to do the same.

* * *

The topic of Sara and Leonard's marriage, after everybody one by one noticed the wedding rings, didn't really come up again until almost a month later when Sara was tearing apart the Waverider looking for god knows what and calling for Snart every ten minutes or so.

"Your wife's looking for you," Jax quipped when the crook made his way into the kitchen, and rolled his eyes upon hearing his younger teammate's comment.

"I know," he said, "She's pissed because I hid her good knife," he explained and Jax only raised an eyebrow at the information.

"You what?" He demanded and Len chuckled, taking a seat at the vacant barstool next to Jax.

"Ever since we got on this ship I've been wondering if I could steal from a trained assassin, and I finally got my answer." He said mischievously, "Granted it took months of planning and a 22nd century lock on the bathroom door, but I got it." He gloated and for a brief second Jax laughed, before his face paled in horror.

Len obviously knew that such a reaction could only mean one thing, and so he put on his best smirk before swiveling in his seat to meet the furiously cold death glare of Sara Lance staring down at him.

"Hi honey," he greeted smugly, the fact that she didn't even flinch did make him feel a little uneasy.

"Where is my knife?" She demanded calmly, but Len still only chuckled.

"Now who in their right mind would a give a knife to a person with that look on their face?" He joked but again her face didn't flinch, and he started to believe that maybe he went too far and actually pissed her off. So it was with a sigh that he opened up his jacket and took the knife, still incased inside of it's sheath, out of his hidden pocket and handed it to Sara.

"There, no harm done." He said,

"Wrong," Sara said darkly with just a hint of teasing added to her voice. "Harm very much done, and I will get my revenge." She warned before turning on her heel and walking out, leaving Len to wonder if she added that extra sway to her hips on purpose or not.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." Jax said with a smirk, finding the entire situation ridiculous.

* * *

Sara did in fact get her revenge on Len, and she waited for the perfect moment. She waited until they had docked in New England during March of 1888, in the middle of what is arguably one of the biggest snowstorms in history. The entire ship was freezing to the point where the heating systems eventually gave out. So Len had gone to take a hot shower as a way to temporarily warm up, and that was when Sara saw her window of opportunity. She waited until she heard the shower running, and then hurried to Leonard's bedroom where she proceeded to expertly pick the lock of the case concealing his cold gun. Once she had the gun she didn't steal it like he might have been expecting, no her game was much more sinister. By the time she was done everything that Leonard owned was coated it a thick layer of ice, and when he showed up in her doorway a half hour later in a barrowed pair of Mick's pajamas, well Sara couldn't fight the smile on her face.

"Hi honey," She mocked, remembering the exact taunt he had thrown in her face when she confronted him about her knife. "What's wrong?" She feigned innocence that he so easily saw right through.

"Well it's thirty below outside, barely zero inside, and you went and froze all my stuff." He reported with his arms folded across his chest, the long sleeves of Mick's shirt baggy on his skinnier arms looked just as ridiculous as they rest of the shirt on his leaner frame.

"You have no proof that was me," Sara claimed and Len smirked at her before entering her room and making himself comfortable on her bed.

"Regardless, with the ship's heating down and my room now a guarantee for hypothermia, I need to find somehow else to sleep." He said, turning her plan for payback into payback of his own.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you stay in here?" She asked,

"Well I know the fact that you're the one who put in this situation won't count for anything, or the fact that we're technically married, but would you really make me share a room with Mick?" He asked and Sara thought on the logic for a moment.

"Haven't you've been sharing a room with Mick for most of your life?" She asked and he nodded,

"I also haven't been sleeping for most of my life, Mick snores like a jet engine." He said and Sara had to laugh at that.

"I know, I can hear him from in here sometimes." She laughed, "Ok," she agreed and upon hearing the answer Len's eyebrows nearly shot to his hairline, he hadn't expected her to actually agree to such an arrangement, and especially not so easily.

* * *

When night came Len debated on maybe just going to Mick's room, or even the brig, instead of Sara's. But in the end he decided that if she made the mistake of letting him into her room while his thaws, then he's going to hold her to it. He knocked on her door once, then twice, then three times before it finally slid open to reveal Sara pulling a hairbrush through her wet hair.

"I heard you the first time," she said as he entered and the door swished shut behind him.

"So why didn't you let me in?" He asked and she shrugged,

"I was changing." She replied and with a roll of his eyes Leonard simply dropped the discussion and headed for the bed.

For a minute he just sat there, watching Sara as she stood in front of the wall mirror she had hung, brushing her hair. He couldn't explain what, but something about this sight sparked an interest in him. There was something about just sitting there, watching Sara run a brush through her hair as she got ready for bed after a shower that was appealing to him. Something about the normalcy of it, not that he would know normal even if it bit him in the ass. He's a halfway reformed crook who is traveling through time and accidently wound up married to an ex-assassin, and if that isn't a far cry from normal than nothing is.

Sara then snapped him out of his thoughts when she placed her hairbrush down on her desk and turned out the lights. She made her way across the room without a word and Len moved over to allow her onto the bed. She settled beside him easily, almost as though this were something that they had done before.

"Was this your plan all along assassin?" He found himself asking as he shifted to lie down, fully aware that he could be crossing a boundary line by putting his arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Please," she scoffed at the notion, and only tensed briefly at the action with his arm before moving on with the conversation. "If I wanted you in my bed, I would've just asked." She replied and he couldn't fight the snicker that came over him.

"Can't promise I would've refused if you had," he joked and even in the dark he could feel her smirking right next to him.

"I just figure that since I did ice everything in your room, which you still have no proof of, the least I can do is let you sleep some place warmer." She explained, "That and you are my husband, so I apparently made a vow to care for you." She added that last bit as an afterthought, but they both knew that it was the first time either of them had ever referred to their marriage without calling it a technicality.

"So our vows did mean something?" Len teased as Sara inched just a tad bit closer to him so that she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe, I still don't remember them." She said before tilting her head up to face him. "Do you?" She asked and he gave a shrug, though he tried not to jostle her head.

"Not the vows, but bits and pieces have been coming back to me." He revealed, now looking down at her to find her staring up with patient and attentive eyes. "I remember a few bars I didn't at first, so we really must have been hammered." He began and Sara laughed,

"We got married, I already know we were hammered." She reminded him, "What else?"

Len though on the question for a minute, there was one thing that he could remember very clearly. He remembered feeling this intense level of anger, remembered watching Sara from across a bar while she started getting on with a tall brunette in a green dress. He remembered utter relief when the other woman was dragged away by whom he assumes were her friends, and he remembers Sara pouting afterwards.

But of course he would never tell her that.

"Not much, just a lot of tequila." He told her and she nodded.

"I haven't remembered much either, but I think we kissed at least once." She said and Len smirked,

"We got married, we definitely kissed." He said and Sara hummed in agreement.

"Goodnight," she murmured before abruptly rolling over, suddenly feeling a little too emotionally exposed for her liking. She felt Len's eyes on her for a second, then a minute, and then finally he sighed.

"Goodnight."


	3. I'll Hold You Through the Night

When Sara woke up in the morning, this being the second time she had ever awoken next to Leonard, she was much more calm about it than she had been the first time. Granted, considering she had put a knife to his throat the first time there really wasn't a way for it to be any worse. Last night Leonard had come to sleep in her room, only fair considering she froze his over as payback for stealing her best knife. Waking up next to him was… different. Sure this time she didn't have a raging headache or memory loss, but it was more than that. She suddenly realized that she hasn't actually slept with anyone since coming back to life. She's hooked up plenty of times; make no mistake about that. But she hasn't actually _slept_ with another person. All of those one night stands; they were fast and void of any actual feeling. All she felt was the animalistic hunger of her bloodlust, she never felt at peace.

But waking up next to Leonard, when she's aware that he's there, didn't make her feel empty like she usually did. Maybe it was because they hadn't done anything but sleep, or maybe it was because she hadn't had a nightmare during the course of the night. But it was nice.

"I should go before people start walking through the halls," Len suddenly spoke up, making Sara realize that he was in fact awake.

She rolled over to face him, hoping he didn't notice how her breath hitched inside her throat at the revelation of their close proximity.

"What?" She asked, a teasing smirk crossing her face mostly to hide her blush. "You afraid they'll find out you slept in the same bed as your wife?" She mocked and he smirked back at her now, only making her blush just a little more.

He didn't say anything while he pushed himself up and off the bed, crossing the room and leaving her to watch after him as he left.

* * *

Len walked out of Sara's room during the early hours of the morning, although if he were being honest he didn't really want to. He did it because they have continuously said that their accidental marriage means nothing to either of them, and they would never live it down if the others found out they had spent the night in the same room.

This of course didn't stop him from returning to Sara's room the following night, considering his hadn't entirely thawed out yet.

The previous night, Sara had been a sound sleeper. She had rolled onto her side facing away from him and stayed that way throughout the night. But tonight was different; tonight was a freaking horror show. It started after midnight, when Len was still lying awake and Sara had fallen asleep. It started off simple; she rolled over once and then onto her back. She flung an arm carelessly up onto her pillow, and at first he had written it off as her trying to get comfortable in her sleep. But after another few minutes she let out a not so gentle kick that collided with Leonard's shin. He let out a whispered curse at the sudden pain, but he quickly stopped himself when he saw how Sara's face had contorted in what appeared to be pain.

"Sara?" He asked but he got no response. "Sara?" He asked again, this time reaching over and giving her shoulder a gentle nudge, which turned out to be a big mistake.

She bolted up into a sitting position and started sobbing. Not whimpering, but full on sobbing with fat tears streaming down her face as she screamed out in what Len could only describe as agony. He lay there completely stunned for a good few seconds, before he finally sat up and began trying to wake her. He first tried simply putting a hand on her shoulder, but she responded by jerking forward and had he not wrapped his arms around her she would've fallen off the bed. Of course if she reacted violently to just barely being touched, the sensation of being grabbed and restrained went over even worse. She began thrashing about wildly, desperate to get out of his grip. But Len only wrapped his legs around hers in order to restrain her further as he leaned in closer so that he could whisper into her ear, which was not easy considering head was whipping around just was violently as the rest of her.

"Shh, Sara calm down, you're safe." He finally managed to whisper to her as he began to rub his thumb in a small circle over the bare skin of her arm. "You're on the Waverider Sara, you're safe." He promised and she did, miraculously, seem to calm down a little at his words or maybe his touch.

Either way Len knew stopping would be nothing but a death sentence, or at the very least a sentence to the med bay. So he kept going, kept rubbing her arm up and down with longer strokes as she calmed and kept telling her that she was ok. Eventually her body became still, her sobs had turned to mere whimpers, and soon they stopped all together. Her breath once again became slow and steady, her face relaxed and her body was slumped limply against him as she slept. On one hand Leonard was extremely grateful that she had calmed, but on the other hand she had never once woken and so now he was stuck with her in his lap and a fear that moving her would only make things go bad again. After a minute or two of contemplation, mainly over if the pain she'd inflict on him for waking her would be better or worse than the pain for waking up in his arms in the morning. But he eventually let out a sigh and slowly lowered himself back, taking Sara with him and allowing her to remain on top of him.

"Alright, now please don't kill me in the morning." He murmured as he tried to get as comfortable as possible with 117 pounds of assassin on top of him.

* * *

When Sara opened her eyes in the morning the first thing she noticed was that this was the first time she was waking up. That had her curious, because it was rare for her to go one night without waking up from a nightmare, but two is just unheard of. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying on something that was definitely not her pillow, and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes she realized that she was lying on top of Leonard. With a startled shout at the revelation she quickly rolled off him and accidently woke him up somewhere in the process.

"What?" He groaned in a half asleep voice as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his own eyes. For a brief minute he seemed to be just as confused as Sara, but as he looked around the room and looked as though he was remembering something, the confusion faded away. "You ok?" He finally asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied, albeit unsurely, which told Leonard that she probably has no idea she was in such a horrible state last night.

"Good, and for the record, you rolled onto me last night." He was lying, but she didn't seem to catch it. Instead she only nodded.

"Sorry," she apologized but he waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later." He said, again he didn't WANT to leave her but they do both have reputations to protect. So he got up and headed for the door, a part of him wondering if maybe she were as disappointed in his departure as he was.

* * *

The nights continued on like that for Sara and Leonard, even long after Len's room and all of it's contents had thawed out. The others took notice eventually of course, but so far the only acknowledgment that had been given were a few pointed looks, and those were things that Sara and Leonard could live with. Most nights Sara slept just fine, sure she would toss and turn a little over the course of the hours, but that was it. Then there were nights much like the second one they spent together, not counting the drunken one, where she would plunge into a full-blown panic in her sleep and would be completely oblivious to it in the morning. Len never told her that it happened, because when the two of them were sitting and freezing together in the engine room she had mentioned that she hardly ever slept at night. She had said that she almost always woke up screaming, and so he knew how pleasantly amazed she was each morning when she awoke peacefully. She isn't remembering the nightmares, she may be screaming out bloody murder in her sleep but she's not waking up in the midst of it. It may only be something small, the notion that she's sleeping peacefully through the night all the time, but Leonard can see the positive effect it's having on Sara. She's happier, the confidence she displays in battle is more than confidence in her abilities; it's in herself. He never really noticed before, but all this time Sara had been walking around as though she were still half dead. But with the nightmares a thing of the past, as far as she is concerned, the smile she wears is real.

Still, Len knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her night terrors a secret from her forever, but he was impressed that he managed to get away with it for over a month.

She started the way she normally does, by tossing and turning. Len held his breath as he waited for her to either progress or settle, praying that it would be the latter. But unfortunately it wasn't and before long she was smacking away his hands as she started crying out.

"No," she murmured in a slurred voice, "No, no." She continued, her voice picking up volume as she continued shoving Leonard away.

He was sitting up and leaning over her at this point, so she almost collided her head with his chin when she suddenly rocketed up with her fist swinging to punch some unseen enemy. Len caught her arm and gently pulled it back to her side, using his legs to help in restraining her writhing body as she jerked around in his grasp.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok Sara, I've got you." He whispered to her, sometimes it was hard to tell if she was getting easier to calm or if he had simply gotten better at it.

In all honesty it was probably a mix of the two, as lately it seemed to take her half the time to calm down as it used to. He had learned not to hold her too tight, although if he were to only put one hand on her it was usually worse than not touching her at all. She needed her space to spaz out, but she also calmed a lot faster with his arms around her. She also calmed faster the more he talked to her, as if the outside voice was replacing whatever horrid images she saw in her dreams with safe and calming ones. But tonight, whatever she was seeing was just too much, and as Leonard pulled her closer to him her eyes snapped open.

At first Len didn't even notice; he was too busy moving his hand up and down her arm and shushing her that he paid no attention. But eventually it became obvious to him that the sobs that came from the shuddering woman in his arms were those of a person who knew what was happening.

"It's ok," he continued to tell her, tightening his grip on her now that he could and holding her closer.

She didn't say anything to him, just clutched tightly to fistfuls of his shirt as he rocked. She sobbed hard and violently into his chest, and only after getting through an attack of hiccups did she finally will herself to speak.

"Have I done this before?" She asked through her now slower but still evident sobs and Len sighed.

"Yeah," he admitted, "A few times a week, but it's been decreasing." He wasn't lying, and he hoped that she knew that. She was making progress, maybe not as quickly as she thought, but she was getting better and he didn't want this revelation to send her spiraling backwards.

She pulled away ever so slightly from his chest, looking up at him with watery, fearful, and amazed eyes as she realized that he had been holding her every other night and protecting her from the nightmares that she apparently was still having. She thought about asking why he didn't tell her, about scolding him, and briefly she even considering kissing him. But instead she just pressed her head back into his chest and let him rock her until she had finally forgotten the details of her horrible dream and her tears had all dried up. After that they still sat together in silence, neither of them really sure of where to go from here. Eventually they just ended up laying down, Leonard's arms still wrapped securely around Sara and Sara's head still pillowed on his chest.

"Thank you," she finally murmured and she could almost feel the smirk that was lighting up his face.

"Well I apparently made a vow to care for you, so it's the least I could do." He said into her hair with a mock sigh, making her smile giddily at the slightly teasing tone in his voice.


	4. Outside Looking In

**So it's been confirmed that next season Stargirl will be joining Legend's of Tomorrow, so i based this chapter off of that idea.**

* * *

Courtney had been a member of the Legend's team for about three weeks now, and she was silently trying to figure everyone out. She didn't want to appear nosey and ask what everyone's relationships were with each other, but not knowing was starting to drive her crazy. She was able to figure out right off the bat that Jax and the professor have some kind of grandfather to grandson relationship, after having worked in the field with her stepfather as her partner a relationship like that was almost too easy for her to pick up on. The other thing that she noticed immediately upon being recruited was that Kendra and Carter were a thing. He always has his arms around her and is always holding her hand; you would have to be blind not to pick up on that.

Then there are the more subtle relationships between her teammates. For example she had determined at this point that Mick and Leonard have known each other for a very long time, and if it weren't for their different last names she would've guessed they were brothers. But sometimes Mick mentions the old Time Masters, and that he used to be known as Chronos, things that Leonard never has any input on. So she often wonders when exactly Mick is from, and how he ended up on the Waverider.

Ray Palmer is pretty much an open book. He's friendly enough and has sort of a love/hate relationship with Snart; overall he's just a big kid who doesn't take well to hopelessness. Jax is currently the only person she really feels comfortable around, being only two years her senior he's closest to her in age. Sara is probably the most confusing person aboard this time ship, in Courtney's mind at least. She seems to have been everywhere, not to mention that she apparently did two stints with the League of Assassins. Courtney drew the line about not asking questions when Sara started mentioning that she missed something because she was dead at the time, and didn't seem to be using the word as a metaphor. It was then explained to her by Snart that Sara had actually been murdered in 2014 until she was brought back to life a year later by some magical pool that was possessed the League; at least that's how he put it. Which leads to the ultimate confusion for Courtney ever since she joined this team.

The enigma that is the relationship between Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.

At first she thought that they were just really good friends, until she caught Len coming out of Sara's bedroom one morning. From then on she watched the two of them more carefully when they were together and could've sworn that she was catching them share a few looks that friends wouldn't share, but then again it could've all been in her head. So she started getting up earlier, it may be bordering on spying but after three weeks she really didn't care. Sure enough, Len came walking out of Sara's room just about every morning and slowly the time at which he left progressed to be later and later. She then came to the conclusion that they must be either dating or have a friends with benefits type deal going on. Either way, Len sleeping in Sara's room wasn't making sense because the room was right next door to Courtney's own, and even when she pressed a glass to the wall she never heard anything. So if what Courtney thought was going on in there really was, then the walls of the ship were either VERY soundproof or her neighbors were being VERY careful not to make noise. She heard a few noises occasionally, but they were clearly screams of agony and so she chalked those up to Sara's TV.

Long story short, Courtney had no idea what was going on between the resident crook and assassin and could not for the life of her figure it out. But she was sure that she had gone through every plausible theory on the relationship until one morning while sitting at the breakfast counter with Ray and Jax.

The two of them started to discuss an upcoming mission and place their bets on the covers Rip would be assigning; a newly discovered favorite hobby of the Legends.

"I don't know man, we're going into a more residential place this time, he's probably going to bring out the married couple story again." Jax said, of course Courtney had never seen this married couple story, so she knew immediately that it was yet another story of something that had happened before she was recruited.

"So Kendra and Carter?" Ray guessed and Jax shrugged,

"Maybe, or maybe Sara and Snart." He suggested and that peaked Courtney's interest. However when Ray merely hummed in agreement with the idea and neither of the boys gave any indication that they were going to elaborate on the idea she finally decided that it was time to put her mind at rest on this subject once and for all.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I can not figure it out, are those two dating or not?" She finally asked, almost regretting it when Ray and Jax exchange quizzical glances before they turned to her and Ray spoke up.

"Actually, they're married." He said and, needless to say, Courtney's eyes went about a mile wide.

"What?!" She demanded, "Those two are… what?" She asked again.

"Well legally they're married," Jax began to explain, "You see we went on a mission to Las Vegas 2018 and things got a little… out of hand." He admitted; trying to find the best way to word what had happened.

"So they got drunk?" Courtney found herself asking and Jax nodded.

"Drunk and married, but getting an annulment was going to take months so they just… didn't." He explained awkwardly and if her face was any indication, Courtney found the whole situation just as strange as the rest of the group.

"So basically, under a court of law, they're married but they don't act like it." Ray explained simply, although that had Courtney arching an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that, they do sleep together." She reminded, or apparently informed, them, as Ray's eyes went wide and Jax nearly choked on his orange juice.

"What?" The younger of the two men demanded, now it was Courtney's turn to be surprised by their lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, Snart sneaks out of her room every morning, or at least he used to sneak out. The past few days they've just sort of been coming out together." She said with a shrug, now with the knowledge that those two are apparently married, them sharing a room suddenly seemed like it should be one of the most natural things in the world.

But Jax and Ray clearly didn't agree. They stared at each other with looks that were an odd combination of horror and hope, and suddenly Courtney knew that telling them about the sleeping arrangement between Snart and Sara was probably one of the worst things that she could've done.

* * *

Yup, worst idea ever.

As the day went on Courtney noticed that every time Ray and Jax found themselves around either Sara or Leonard, they got this really uncomfortable look on their faces. Furthermore, now that she had been clued in on the rather unorthodox marriage between her two teammates, she finally thought to glance at their hands and sure enough she discovered that they wear matching wedding rings. How she didn't see this before she had no clue, but that wasn't the problem anymore. The problem had now become shared with Jax and Ray, and it was the three of them needing to know what exactly their two deadly teammates are to each other.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Jax suggested later on in the evening when he and Courtney were hanging out in her room.

"Hmm… Because they'll kill us?" She mocked after pretending to turn the idea over in her head once or twice.

"Well it's going to drive us crazy!" The boy continued to exclaim and at that Courtney found herself fixing him with a deadpan glare.

"Going to?" She scoffed, "I think I'm already there."

* * *

"So you knew they've been sleeping together?!" Ray incredulously asked of Kendra later on when she was cleaning up after dinner, it being her night for the dishes.

"Yeah," Kendra replied as if the information were common knowledge among the team, which up until now she thought it was. "They don't do anything," she continued and that somehow appeared to shock Ray even more.

"How do you know that?" He asked and the woman shrugged.

"Sara told me," she replied simply and Ray was now even more dumbfounded, if such a thing were possible at this point. The scientist was officially speechless by now, which only had Kendra arching an eyebrow. "We have to talk about something during training," she informed him and with that being said, Ray finally seemed to get over enough of his shock to be able to talk.

"So are they together?" He finally asked and Kendra only gave a shrug as she began drying off a plate.

"I think they might be getting there," she said hopefully, or optimistically may be more like it. "They started because Snart needed somewhere to sleep after Sara froze his room over, so to get back at her he just refused to leave her room."

"But Snart's room is fine now," Ray pointed out while Kendra started rinsing another plate. For the record, the Waverider does have a perfectly functioning dishwasher, but Ray knows that washing dishes by hand is something that relaxes Kendra so he didn't say anything on it.

"Maybe but I guess Sara's still having nightmares about the pit and being dead, but having someone with her is helping her." She explained and Ray thought on the words for a moment before speaking.  
"You don't think it has anything to do with the fact that it's Snart?" He questioned and Kendra smirked.

"Oh I think it has everything to do with the fact that it's Snart," she replied, "But if neither of them can see it yet I'm not going to risk pushing them away from each other by saying something." She explained and Ray nodded, understanding her motives for keeping quiet and that she was warning him not to say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, neither Sara nor Leonard was oblivious in the least to what had been going on among their teammates all day. Sure at first they were confused when Ray and Jax started giving them weird looks, and when Courtney seemed to be paying more attention to them than she normally did, eyeing them with looks even more curious than what she normally did. But eventually, after overhearing Ray's conversation with Kendra, Leonard was able to decipher what exactly was going on. So it was with a very amused grin that he made his way to the bridge where he found Sara lounging in her flight chair, her legs dangling over the armrest, with her nose buried in a book. She looked up when he came to stand over her, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"Can I help you?" She finally inquired, with his smirk growing Len crouched down beside her so that he could whisper into her ear.

"You're sparring buddy just spilled our secret," He mocked and at first Sara arched a confused eyebrow at the words before realizing what he meant.

"To who?" She groaned, adjusting herself as so to sit properly in her seat while Leonard remained crouched by her side.

"Her ex," he replied and that just had Sara rolling her eyes,

"I think Courtney might have told him this morning," she confessed, now leaving it as Len's turn to be confused.

"How do you figure?" He asked, it's no secret to either of them that Courtney knows they share a room, hers is right next door after all.

"Well I don't think she knew about us being married, but she was alone with Ray and Jax this morning and the three of them have been weird all day, so something tells me that information was exchanged." She sighed, Len looked thoughtful for a minute after she spoke and Sara just knew that he was coming up with a plan.

* * *

That night Courtney was up late watching a movie. She kept the volume low, as she was trying to fall asleep to it, and she almost succeeded too. But just when she was drifting off her eyes snapped open as her brain registered a rather… disturbing sound.

At first she thought she must just be hearing things, or that maybe it was some background noise in her movie. Hitting pause she listened carefully and was about to determine that the noise really was just a part of her movie, but then it came again. The distinct moan coming from the next room was enough to make Courtney wish she were deaf, and question the relationship nature of Sara and Leonard for yet the hundredth time today.

She listened for a moment, not in a creepy way but in a trying to determine if it was real or if maybe they were just watching adult movies kind of way. It soon became painfully obvious, however, that it was real and when it did Courtney did not hesitate to roll out of bed and vacate her room.

She walked down the hall until she arrived at Jax's residence and began pounding on the door until it slid open, revealing a half asleep Jax standing there and looking almost as annoyed as her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with a yawn as the new youngest member of the team invited herself inside of his room.

"Not me, them." She huffed, not that this gave Jax any sort of explanation at all.

"What?" He asked, sliding the door shut.

"Sara and Snart!" Courtney exclaimed, exasperatedly gesturing towards the wall as if to point to the noisy bedroom all the way down the hall. "I was trying to fall asleep and all of a sudden I hear Sara moaning and something grinding against the wall!" She continued and Jax only looked surprised for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"What?" Courtney demanded,

"Dude, they're messing with you!" He laughed, "They probably just put on a porno or something." He suggested but Courtney shook her head.

"Oh no, it's them, trust me." She insisted and so Jax rolled his eyes as he finally got over his laughter.

"Then they're faking, just making the noises to freak you out." He insisted but Courtney was far from convinced, and so seeing no better option she went and made herself comfortable on her friend's beanbag chair. "What are you doing?" He asked as she settled in.

"Not going back to my room," she insisted and knowing that trying to fore her to bed would only be a waste of time, and that he was extremely tired, Jax let the matter go and crawled back into bed.

Maybe no one ever would completely figure out the enigma of Sara and Leonard's relationship, maybe they don't even understand it completely. One thing that is for sure, however, is that Sara and Leonard were messing with Courtney that night. And that's still what they told themselves the next morning when they woke up naked in a tangled mess of bed sheets.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with this chapter, i really had a bad case of writers block! As you know, this was originally just a one shot and so i'm now learning that although i know where this story is ultimately going, i don't have a ton of ideas on how to get it there. So if there are any little moments that anyone would like to see in this, please do not hesitate to tell me! Thanks!**


	5. When Things Start to Change

"You think she's in there?" Len asked; he and Sara had their ears pressed against the wall as they listened for a sign that Courtney was in fact in her room.

"Yeah, she just dropped her remote." Sara confirmed after hearing the telltale sound of the plastic TV remote hitting the metal floor.

"Are we sure about this?" Len questioned and Sara chuckled as she pulled her ear off the wall and turned to face him.

"It was your idea," she mocked,

"No, it was my idea to mess with her by making it sound like we're having fun in here." He reminded but Sara only rolled her eyes.

"Nervous Crook?" She mocked and he only smirked at her.

"Never," he promised, "I'm just saying that you and I still aren't sure that we even kissed when we got married, so technically this would be our first kiss."

"And it's all we're doing," Sara reminded him.

His idea was to just come in here and blast a porn movie, but they quickly realized that Courtney would be able to hear any background noise in the movie, and if any names ended up being called that would be a dead giveaway. Plan B was for Sara to just come in here and make the noises, but that was just awkward. So in the end they had decided that, since they technically are husband and wife, there should be nothing significant about them kissing a little and throwing in a few extra moans for good measure.

Despite it haven't been Snart's idea, Sara made the first move. Wrapping her arms around his neck with a teasing smile she stood on her toes and planted a kiss of false affection on him, or at least it started out as false. It only took Leonard a second before he reciprocated the kiss. It was supposed to be fake, and for the most part it was up until Sara parted her lips just enough to let out a moan loud enough for Courtney to hear in the next room. But for whatever reason Leonard decided to take her open mouth as an invitation to slip his tongue inside of her, and at that point the kiss started to become real. He grabbed her by the hips and pressed her back against the wall, that was the plan after all, but Sara hadn't expected him to do it so forcefully. She liked it though, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as his thumbs continuously caressed down on her as though he were trying to hook them over the edge of her bones. She loved the feeling of his tongue dominating hers, even if the only reason was her letting it. She started grinding against the wall, purposely bumping the desk to ensure that her nosey neighbor would hear it and the lower she went, the more Leonard tried to pull her back up, and she loved it.

Leonard also hadn't expected to enjoy kissing Sara as much as he was. There had been very few times throughout his life in which time seemed to standstill, and this was definitely one of those. When Sara went in to kiss him the world all of a sudden felt like it had frozen in that one moment, and then it moved in an entirely different way. He pressed her into the wall, half because it was the plan and half because he did not want her slipping from his grasp. She grinded down so that she could hit the desk and make some noise, but he kept drawing her back up because for the life of him he didn't want to release her lips.

"Think she's gone?" Sara panted when they finally parted for air, reminding them both that there had been a reason they started this little make out session.

"Not sure," Len replied before he found himself with Sara's lips crashed back against his.

He launched his tongue back into her moth, catching a moan that she released and emitting one of his own. He continued using his hands to massage her hips until that somehow turned into grabbing her ass and her tight gripe on the nape of his neck became harder when she braced her weight there while jumping to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I think she's gone, want to stop?" Sara asked just as Len had slipped a thumb underneath the fabric of her t-shirt, the contact on her skin sending shivers down her spine.

He looked up at her for a minute, her looking back down at him patiently as she awaited his answer with baited breath. To tell the truth, she didn't want to stop. She's been with both men and women since she came back from the dead and her soul was restored; but this was the first time she had ever felt anything. She knew that continuing would be a risk, but it was one she was willing to take if he was.

"Only if you do," he finally replied, more than happy with the response of a headshake and Sara's lips coming back to his. Not even a minute later he began walking them backwards until they reached the bed, at which point he turned around and gently lay Sara on her back.

He looked down at her for a moment, her looking back up at him with patient eyes as she waited for him to join her. When they discovered what they had drunkenly done, they both could've taken it worse. They tried getting out of it of course, but when they couldn't they just took it in stride and agreed that if they were stuck with each other then they would be stuck with each other.

But suddenly, it wasn't feeling like they were stuck.

"Hey," Sara said gently, pulling him out of his thoughts and focusing his attention back on her. "You ok?" She asked and he smirked in response before climbing on top of her and leaning down to kiss her.

"Perfect," he answered just as he released her lips, she smiled beneath him and he kissed her again.

* * *

In the morning Sara and Leonard noticed that their plan might have backfired on them. Sure the plan was intended to disturb Courtney, and it succeeded, but they hadn't exactly planned on where she would go or what it would be like after. They got their answer to that when they arrived at breakfast and found the blonde teenager sitting at the bar with Jax and talking, though they halted their conversation the moment the resident crook and assassin entered.

"Everything ok?" Len asked, it was just the four of them thankfully, meaning that it was most likely that they were the only four to know about last nights events.

"Yeah, sure, but can we just set the record straight here?" Jax requested, "Are you two a thing or not?"

Sara and Leonard exchanged a quick look between themselves, not having expected Jax to be so forward in his questioning. To be honest, they themselves still weren't really sure if last night should change anything or not; but that isn't something Jax and Courtney need to know.

"No," Len drawled, "But we know that some people enjoy snooping, so we decided to give you what you were listening for." He concluded and that had both Courtney and Jax looking rather embarrassed and ashamed of themselves, although Courtney definitely felt worse out of the two.

"Sorry," she murmured, eyes downcast in shame as Sara and Leonard shared a grin at their victory.

"Apology accepted," The older blonde said to her young teammate, "Now come on, Rip's going to want us all on the bridge."

* * *

In the weeks following the incident that no one ever dared talk about, things actually managed to achieve some semblance of normal. Courtney was still trying to silently decipher the details of her teammates personal lives, but after awhile she began to catch on and settle into her own place within the group. Jax never brought up the incident either, thankfully. Sara and Leonard never acknowledged it either, though that's not to say it didn't change anything between them. They still shared Sara's bed at night; Len hardly ever went into his own room anymore except to get his clothes or his gun. Sometimes they slept the way they did before they decided to mess with Courtney; i.e. nothing more than next to each other. Occasionally they would do more than sleep, but not often. Most of the time when they decided it was time to quit the card games and go to sleep Sara would end up wrapped in Leonard's arms with her head pillowed on either his chest or his shoulder. Sometimes they wondered what they were, but they didn't really care enough to label it. As far as the judicial system is concerned they're married, so why bother trying to figure out what it is that they really are?

Those were the thoughts running through Sara's mind as she suited up for the upcoming mission. Why they were running through her head now of all times she had no idea, it's not like she was heading into any undercover work. No, they were going straight into battle in the middle of World War II. It's not an assignment too out of the ordinary, just another gang of time pirates selling a modern machine gun to the armies of the past. This time though, this time it was bad even for time pirates. They were selling to Germany, which, needless to say, can't have any good outcomes. Therefore the team had decided to stop the meeting from ever occurring by ambushing the time pirates as they prepared, but unfortunately they weren't the only ones with such an agenda.

Gideon was able to track the time pirate's ship and to a forest just outside of Berlin and so the team was now positioned strategically around it's suspected perimeter, hard to judge with the ship being cloaked, and waiting for the crew to come marching out. Ordinarily, the entire team wouldn't be necessary for such a simple mission, but with no idea as to how many pirates they were going to be dealing with they wanted to be prepared. Anyway they were all in position with the hawks perched high in a tree when Carter's voice rang through the comms.

"Rip, we've got a problem." He said,

"There's a woman coming." Kendra added,

"What do you mean there's a woman coming?" Rip all but snapped, they may have been working as the protectors of history for a few months now, but that doesn't mean they've reached the point where a plan actually works out the way it's supposed to.

"I mean there's a woman heading right for the pirate's ship," Kendra's voice hissed in annoyance.

"And she looks like she's on a mission." Carter put in and it was almost as if the rest of the team could feel Rip's frustration seething through the link of the comms, no matter how many wild cards he ever brought into consideration he always seemed to forget one.

As if it was on cue, the time pirates chose that exact moment to open the walkway of their ship and disembark.

"Rip-" Mick didn't have time to finish, the pirates noticed the woman, and the woman took four of them down single handedly before the fifth stunned her using the same type of gun Rip had used when he recruited the team.

"Whoa," Courtney finally managed to say after the scene below had played out.

Ever since the start of the mission to kill Savage, the group had seen some pretty strange things, but the sight of an average looking woman running into a man twice her size at full speed and knocking him unconscious was definitely among the interesting.

"Yes, whoa indeed Miss. Whitmore, but now they've gotten away so we have to follow them to the war meeting." Rip huffed through the link.

"And what about the woman?" Sara questioned and again Rip sighed,

"We'll have to rescue her," he decided,

"She didn't look like she'll need saving," Jax pointed out but it went ignored by Rip, who simply ordered the group to meet up at their rendezvous point.

* * *

When the plan changed it resulted in the team going for a more covert approach much like during their first ever mission when they were in 1975. They returned very briefly to the Waverider to grab some disguises for the arms deal, listening the entire time to Rip lecturing them about last time.

"Relax Rip, last time were hardly knew each other, this time we know whose capable of what." Sara insisted after they got past security for the arms deal, though Rip seemed far from reassured.

He had a right to be nervous though, they were here to apprehend a group of dangerous time criminals and being in the middle of an arms deal, they would need to be subtle about it. The risks were things that the pirates could use to their advantage, as the team not being able to make an outright attack is a huge disadvantage for them. The fact that they were able to sneak into the arms deal was practically a miracle in itself.

"There's the pirates," Stein whispered to Rip, nodding his head towards the group of men they were after.

"And they've got the woman," Sara seethed, and in fact they did.

It was obvious that they were holding her against her will, as the one of the men had a vice like grip on her bicep.

"We'll worry about her later, Miss Lance, right now we need to focus on obtaining those weapons before they get into the hands of the Germans." Rip said but it was Courtney who raised an eyebrow at the words.

"Wait a minute," she said skeptically, "They're married, but she's still Miss Lance?" She asked, gesturing between Sara and Leonard who each rolled their eyes at the comment.

"We got married without realizing it, I was not about to take his last name." Sara quickly explained,

"And I wasn't about to stick her with it," Len chimed in,

"That's enough," Rip interrupted before anybody else could weigh in on the subject, "We need to focus on getting the weapons before anyone can see them, or else we risk damaging the timeline." He continued.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Carter questioned,

"I've got one idea," Mick said, and of course everyone knew that he was thinking of starting a fight.

"So do I," Len added before Mick's request could be denied, because even he knew it would be.

"Rob 'em blind?" Sara asked with a knowing smirk that Len returned right back to her.

"Watch and learn," he sai and without another word he set off towards the group of pirates, despite protests from Rip, and soon disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Amaya Jiwe, all things considered, was in trouble. She'd gotten word that something big would be going down today, something that could have the power to change the course of the war. She had been on her way to check it out when she ran into some very odd-looking strangers in the woods and they attacked her. She fought back of course, but they eventually got the better of her and confiscated her totem, which they were now holding over her head to keep her quiet until they had sold their weapons. She was trying to figure a way out of this, when she noticed a man approach the member of the group holding her, specifically the one who was in charge of the weapons case. He clamped a hand over the captor's mouth and dragged him away, taking the case and her totem with him.

"You're being robbed," She said to the man holding her directly, who subsequently turned his head just in time to see the mysterious man dragging his buddy away.

"Hey!" He shouted but the mystery man didn't turn back, instead he began to walk faster.

Len should've known that robbing the time pirates blind wouldn't be so easy, and maybe in the back of his mind he did. So when the war meeting turned into a war itself, well, it wasn't that surprising.

What was surprising was that the woman the pirates had been holding hostage attacked Sara instead of her captors, and while the two girls were striking blows at each other someone decided to drop a bomb of tear gas onto the floor. The fighting stopped almost immediately; everyone was too busy running around blind and unable to breath that they suddenly didn't care who got the machine gun and who died trying. Len in particular was tittering on the very edge of unconsciousness when he finally found his way out of the building, lucky not to have been shot in the process. Almost the entire team was this lucky in fact,

Almost.


	6. Rescue Mission

In all honesty, Sara was surprised the tear gas didn't kill her. Sure it was one of the many substances Ra's had trained her to fight through, but she still had inhaled a lot. Waking up her eyes stun and she could hardly see, not to mention she could hardly breathe either. Once her senses did, somewhat, return to her, she realized why it was that she was still alive.

She was no longer in the meeting room that had been home to the arms deal; instead she was in the brig of a time ship. For a minute she considered that it could be the Waverider's, that maybe the gas had triggered some kind of bloodlust haze to overtake her and the team had to lock her up until she snapped out of it. She didn't really think that was what happened, as she normally remembers it when the bloodlust takes over, but it seemed like the only explanation at first. But then she realized that she wasn't alone, the strange woman was with her. That paired with a closer inspection of the cell to realize the subtle differences from the Waverider's led Sara to the conclusion that she was not in fact on the time ship she had come to call home over the past year, she was being held captive by time pirates.

* * *

"No trace of them," Ray said, emerging from the building in his A.T.O.M. suit. The building was mostly clear of the gas by now, but just to be safe the team had sent in their member with a gas proof helmet to check for any signs of the pirates, their mysterious captive, or Sara.

"None of them?" Snart demanded but Ray only shook his head dejectedly as he removed his helmet.

"No trace of the pirates, no trace of the woman, and no trace of Sara." He confirmed and for at least a minute, everyone was silent.

The idea of Sara being captured, it wasn't one that many of the Legends had ever entertained. She wasn't the one they had ever expected they would have to worry about being in such a situation. She's resourceful, she's careful, and she doesn't let herself get captured.

"The tracking on her comm. has been disabled." Rip announced, his voice and demeanor both far past the point of frustration.

"Don't bother," Leonard sneered, his eyes flashing with a dangerous sort of anger. "We know exactly where she is."

* * *

"You're wasting your time," Sara huffed for the third time since her cellmate had awoken and begun scanning their cell for any means of escape, but of course there were none.

"As opposed to you, who is doing nothing." The other woman snarled but Sara merely rolled her eyes before rising to her feet.

"Look lady, we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't tipped off the guy holding you that he was being robbed." Sara accused but it only served to make her cellmate angrier.

"Some man was making off with his case, where he stashed something important that they took from me. Not that you care, I saw you with the man." She snarled and for more reasons than Sara was willing to admit, the other woman's disgusted tone infuriated her.

"You do realize these guys were about to sell one hell of a weapon to the most dangerous army on earth right?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look I'm sorry you lost whatever it was that they took from you, but if the German's get that weapon-" Sara was cut off by the entire room shaking as though the outside world were experiencing an earthquake, but Sara knew better. "Crap," she muttered.

"We're under attack!" the other woman declared but Sara shook her head just before the shaking worsened and they both collapsed to the ground.

"You wish," she muttered as she crawled into the back corner of the cell, "Hang on!" She warned, hoping that wherever in time it was that they were going, the Waverider would follow.

* * *

"Well the good new is that we are currently the only time anomaly that Gideon is detecting in this era, meaning that the pirates no longer pose a threat here." Rip declared once the entire team, minus Sara, was back on the Waverider and he'd had Gideon preform a temporal scan.

"The bad news is that they also took Sara with them," Mick growled, which had the captain's face falling at the reminder.

"So what are we going to do about that?" Len asked, joining the group around the main control table of the ship.

No one really knew what to tell him, heck no one really knew how to go about being around him right now. They had just lost his wife to a gang of time pirates. His and Sara's relationship may not be a conventional one by any means, but it was still coming as a surprise to many of the others that he hadn't iced anyone yet.

"Gideon is working on tracing the temporal radiation that their ship left behind, hopefully she'll be able to tell us approximately where they went." Rip said, although if his long face were any indication, he didn't have much faith in that actually working.

"Captain," Gideon chimed as if on cue, "I've finished tracking the time pirates radiation trail and have reason to believe that they only went as far as the temporal zone." She declared and so with a nod at the ceiling, Rip began hurrying for his chair while the others did the same, determined to find Sara.

"How does Gideon know that?" Courtney asked as they all prepared for the jump into the time stream.

"The farther back a time ship has traveled, the weaker the radiation trail that it leaves behind. When a ship jumps into he temporal zone, because it is technically still present in the same point in time, the radiation is very strong." Stein explained to her, "However there is no telling where in the temporal zone they are." He concluded.

"Hopefully, they haven't gone far," Rip added just before he hit the control to make the jump.

* * *

When the ship finally stopped rocking, Sara realized just how used to time travel she had gotten. Not being strapped down during the jump made her a bit dizzier than she normally is, but that was nothing compared to her cellmate.

As mad as Sara was at the other woman for landing them in this predicament, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy towards her. Being unaccustomed to time travel, she was hunched over in a corner vomiting.

"That'll pass," she assured her cellmate who only cringed at the sight of her vomit.

"I haven't thrown up in years," She cringed and Sara sighed, but before she could say anything, one of the pirates walked in.

He was a bigger man, not fat but built with muscle, kind of the same body type as Mick. He was a little taller than Mick, and had a black sleeve of various tattoos running up his arm.

"You ladies comfortable?" He asked in a mocking tone as he stalked up to the cell. Sara folded her arms and simply raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he wasn't worth her time. But her cellmate clearly had a different impression, as she let out an almost feral sounding growl as she hauled herself up and pressed her hands against the glass.

"When I get my totem back-" She began to threaten but the man cut her off.

"Sorry lady but that ain't happening, her friends made off with it." He said, gesturing to Sara. The woman turned her furious gaze to the blonde, who only looked past her and at the man defiantly. "You're never seeing that necklace of yours again," he finalized before noticing the dismissive gleam in Sara's eyes and so he cracked a smile. "What's with the look sweetheart?" He mocked, "Don't tell me you actually believe your friends are coming for you?" He spat and Sara huffed before sauntering over to the glass.

"Don't know," She admitted, "I'm sure they're worried, I'm sure they'll look, but I have no idea if they'll find me or not." She continued before her careless face turned smug with a grin. "But I've been in prisons far worse than a pirate ship." She mocked and the man snorted.

"You'd better watch yourself Goldie Locks, or I'll make your time here hell." He threatened but if anything Sara's smile only grew smugger.

"Been there too," She replied, and for the first time the captor actually appeared at a loss for words. But eventually he shook his head at the information and walked away, leaving the two women alone in the brig.

They were silent for a while; avoiding eye contact and words until it finally became too much.

"Your friends got away with my totem?" Amaya asked and Sara huffed.

"They'll give it back," she assured her and with that it was awkwardly quiet for another few minutes.

"Where are we?" Amaya finally asked, having realized by now that this prison was nothing like she had ever seen before.

Sara huffed, mentally running through what would undoubtedly be Rip's entire timeline lecture, before she gave her answer.

"The brig of a time machine," She replied and her cellmate looked at her as though she were insane. "This could take awhile," she huffed, settling herself in a crisscross position on the ground. "What's your name?" She asked her cellmate, who looked even more confused by the question.

"Amaya," she finally replied and Sara smiled.

"What year were you born?" She asked,

"What?" Amaya asked in response but Sara's calm demeanor didn't falter.

"When were you born?" She asked again,

"1908," Amaya finally replied and Sara chuckled at the answer.

"Well Amaya, my name is Sara, and I was born in 1987."

* * *

While Sara was explaining the concept of time travel to her cellmate from 1941, the crew on the Waverider was busy flying around the temporal zone in an attempt to locate the pirate's time ship. So far they weren't having much luck, they were trying to follow the trail of temporal radiation, but that gets a little hard to do when everything around them is temporal radiation. They were practically searching blindly at this point and it had been hours, but even after the entire team went to sleep and agreed to pick the rest of the search up in the morning Leonard stayed on the bridge.

"You should get some sleep," a voice that the crook wasn't entire surprised to hear said, and so he turned to see his partner standing in the entrance to the room.

"Not tired," he excused,

"Len,"

"Mick." Mick huffed a sigh of frustration, but made his way into the room and took the seat beside his oldest friend.

"Sara will be just fine," he assured him and Len smirked.

"I know she will," he admitted, "Doesn't mean I can't want to find her." He said and Mick nodded, carefully thinking over what he would say next.

Leonard may not want to admit it, but Mick had known for a long time now that his partner has feelings for the team's resident assassin. He had known it since the mission in Star City 2046, despite that mission having been so long ago. He could also tell that Sara hid some feelings for Leonard, although those weren't quite as obvious to the pyro. Before he became Chronos he had only known about Len's crush on her, but when he came back something was different. It hardly made sense to him, as from what he understood it had barely been a week for them and then he stranded Sara for two years in 1958, without Len. But yet when she came to talk to him during his time in the brig, there was something there. Maybe it was the fact that she called him Leonard, while the rest of the team referred to him as either Snart or Cold. Maybe it was her story about freezing with him in the engine room, something Mick had never known about. Whatever it was, there was something about her that day that let him know she returned his partners feelings for her, even if neither of them could see it.

"What are you going to do when we find her?" He finally settled on asking, though Len simply raised an eyebrow at him, one that asked they not have this conversation.

For whatever reason, Mick obeyed this unspoken request, and simply got up and clamped his buddy on the shoulder, leaving him to his search in peace.

* * *

By the time Sara finished her story she was sure Amaya thought she might be completely mental. But thankfully she'd spoken once with her sister about the hero Vixen in Detroit, who she had by now deduced must be some descendent of Amaya's, and so she shared information about the totem that only Amaya herself could've known.

"So you're really from the future?" The stunned woman asked and Sara nodded. "And these men?" She questioned,

"Far further down the timeline than me," The blonde replied, "Like I said, my friends and I were recruited in 2016 to stop a future threat, and now we're basically the police of the timeline."

"So that man who stole the case containing the weapon and my totem?" She asked and at that Sara scoffed, her blood boiling at the ounce of resentment in Amaya's voice.

"One of the good guys," she all but spat, "And also my husband, so I would appreciate it if you didn't sound like you wanted to murder him every time you talk about him." She continued and the look of pure embarrassment on Amaya's face was almost enough to make Sara stop questioning why she had referred to Leonard has her husband, almost.

"Sorry," she apologized, and right at that moment, a powerful rocking sensation overtook the ship. "Are they jumping again?" She asked in almost panic as she and Sara each braced themselves against the wall, the quizzical look on Sara's face making it clear that this was not the standard feeling of a time jump for the blonde.

"No," she drawled out, that shaking had been far too rickety to be a time jump. So that left only one possible conclusion in her mind as to what it could be.

* * *

To be completely honest, Rip was surprised that after hours of searching, the team was able to locate the time pirates. They were docked in the temporal zone, no doubt planning their next job. It was easy enough for Gideon to patch Rip through to their communication, and almost easier to shut down their operating functions.

"Hello this is the Waverider-" Rip began but he was cut off by who he's assuming was the captain of the pirate's.

"Cut the reading of the right act," He said, "We've got two hostages on board, one of which belongs to you, so fork over our case and let us go, you'll get them back, and we can forget this whole thing ever happened." He negotiated and Rip actually laughed at the notion.

"You're in no position to make demands," he said but the pirate didn't seem impressed.

"Aren't I?" He demanded, "You know as well as I do that time ship holding cells double as gas chambers. With the touch of a button I can knock those two ladies unconscious and kill them in their sleep. So I suggest that you at least consider our generous offer." He continued and so now, growing tired of this pointless conversation, Len came and joined Rip on the monitor.

"Offer considered, now here's ours. Bring both the girls, unharmed, to the hand off and you can have your stupid gun back." He said, completely ignoring Rip's incredulous face.

"Deal," the pirate readily agreed with a smirk.

"One more thing," Len added, "Make sure to tell Sara that if she makes things worse for herself, I'll kill her." He said and the pirate nodded before Gideon ended the transmission.

"What are you thinking?" Rip demanded as soon as the transmission was cut, fuming with anger as Leonard let out a bored sigh.

"I'm thinking that we'll catch them another day," he explained, "Any morons willing to trade over two hostages for a stupid gun aren't going to be smart enough to cover their tracks later on." He said,

"How do you know they'll follow through?" Ray asked skeptically.

"I've been dealing with negotiations for most of my life, I can tell." He assured the shrinking man before walking off to get the machine gun.

* * *

Just as he said, Leonard could tell. Although he did take a risk when he disabled the gun, but apparently the pirates were even dumber than he initially thought. So in the end they traded the now useless gun for the two woman, and after meeting protests from Amaya about returning her home the team gained a new member, a new member who didn't have a bedroom.

"Why doesn't she take yours?" Sara whispered to Len while Rip ranted on about something related to the timeline, the captain still doesn't seem clear on the fact that they blew up the very thing he is always so worried about when they defeated the time masters.

"What do you mean?" Len whispered back and Sara shrugged.

"You're in my room just about every night anyway, half your stuff is there, why don't we just move the other half in and she can have your room?" She suggested and Leonard thought over the idea for a second.

"Are you asking me to move in with you assassin?" He quipped sarcastically and Sara couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just trying to keep the new girl from sleeping on the floor," she excused, the playful smirk on her face making it all too obvious that she was lying.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that to her." He replied before turning his attention to Rip.

"She can have my room," He interrupted the Englishman's lecture, and gained the attention of the entire team in the process. "I haven't slept in there lately anyway, and we all know that wasn't a secret, so I'll move my stuff out and she can have it." He offered, admittedly a little surprised that most of the team looked to be very confused.

"Thank you, Mr. Snart." Rip finally said, and so with that the team meeting broke up and Sara and Leonard went to move his things to her room, while Kendra took it upon herself to explain that peculiar marriage to Amaya.


	7. Little Sisters

They all knew it was coming.

It was an inevitable situation really, they may be the new time masters but the entire team still has a life that they left behind somewhere in history. For most of the team that place is 2016, the only exceptions are Rip and Amaya and neither of them had much to leave behind. They needed to stop somewhere safe after a few rough missions to make repairs on the Waverider, and 2016 was selected as the perfect location.

They went to Star City, with it's abundance of abandoned warehouses and factories in the Glades there would be no problem hiding the time ship. However with most members of the team hailing from Central City, Rip knew when choosing Star City as their hiding place that he might lose a few extra hands for a few days. Jax felt bad about leaving for part of the time they were making repairs, as he has sort of become the Waverider's unofficial mechanic. With everyone else except for Stein staying in the city they managed to assure him that they would be fine. Mick had no one back home to see, and Leonard called Lisa but turns out she was actually near Star City for a heist, so she said it would be easier for her to simply come to him in a few days. Kendra and Carter are all the family that each other really has, and although Courtney has a life in 2016 she it isn't the time period she left to join this mission, that's still another two and a half years down the line. Then there's the obvious fact that Sara and Ray are both from this time and place.

With most of the world still believing that Ray had died nearly two years ago now, he didn't have anyone outside of Team Arrow that he wanted to see. The same could be said for Sara, considering just about her entire family is a part of Team Arrow.

But there in lies the problem, as she doesn't exactly have the best track record with family reunions. But she hadn't seen anyone in her family since Laurel's death, and so she couldn't really bring herself to spend a little over a week in Star City and not at least tell her father she would be in town. The first day she stayed with the team the entire time, fixing up the ship and figuring out exactly how long they were going to be in town. On the second day she went to the old clock tower looking for Sin, but instead found a boy who couldn't be much older than nine.

She barely even had time to question the child's presence in the clock tower before he noticed her, and with a look of total fear on his face he began to look around wildly as if looking for an escape route.

"Calm down," Sara said gently, showing the boy her hands to show that she had no weapons. Well actually she had two knives on her, a record low, but he didn't need to know that. "I was just looking for someone who use to come up here," she explained but just at that moment the sound of footsteps coming up the stair behind her sounded, and she turned around to see the very surprised face of Sin.

"Hey," she said when she saw the goth girl.

"Hey," Sin replied before rushing forward and giving the blonde a hug.

Sara reciprocated the hug immediately, remembering that she had never exactly told Sin she had come back to life. She hadn't meant to neglect it, but after her soul was restored all she wanted was to get out of the city and figure out her life on her own; but that isn't exactly how things worked out.

"I thought you were dead," Sin all but sobbed against her shoulder.

"I was," Sara confirmed and at that Sin pulled back with a puzzled expression on her face.

Sara explained everything to Sin, from the Lazarus pit to being recruited by Rip and defeating Savage. Sin then introduced her properly to the little boy, Danny, who was amusing himself over in the corner of the clock tower with a deck of cards.

"Found him outside a few weeks ago, had a black eye and some other bruises. He wouldn't tell me where he came from so he just hasn't left." She said with a slight shrug, "I wasn't going to force him so I guess I just took a page out of your book," she explained and Sara beamed at the words before sparring a glance over her shoulder at Danny, still contently building his house of cards.

"He seems like a good kid," she commented and Sin nodded,

"He's kind of a pain," she teased the boy and Sara chuckled,

"Yeah, well so were you." She mocked and at that Sin cracked a genuine smile before her face fell again.

"So uh… not to pry but, what's with the rock on your finger?" She asked which had Sara glancing down at her wedding ring.

"I uh… I got married." She confessed and judging by the way Sin's eyebrows shot up to her hairline she hadn't expected that to be the actual answer.

"Nyssa?" She asked, knowing all about Sara past relationship with the heir to the demon's head.

But the blonde shook her head, and began to explain all about her husband and the accident that was their marriage. She explained how they had initially tried to get it annulled, but it was going to take far too long and so they decided that they would just wait until the present caught up with their wedding date, at which point they would move forward with getting their marriage annulled as though they had only been married a few days.

"Ok, but what's with the ring?" Sin repeated her initial question once her friend had said everything she had to say. Sara quirked an eyebrow at the question, believing that she had already answered it. "I mean I get it, you got drunk and got married, and getting out of it was going to take to long. But if it really means nothing, why do you wear the ring?" She clarified and for the first time since she arrived, Sara appeared to be at a loss for an answer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonard was having a similar conversation with his own little sister and wasn't doing much better than his wife. In fact, he was probably doing worse. Lisa had been far past the point of annoyed when Lenny disappeared in January and showed back up in May. She hadn't been in town the night he left, but when she returned to their usual hideout she found a note from him lying on the dust-coated counter. It was a short note, simply saying that he and Mick had left town on a job and didn't know when they'd be back; one of those things that could last anywhere between a few days and a few weeks. The date on it had told her that it had already been sitting there for two weeks, and so Lisa hadn't really expected that her brother and his best friend would be gone much longer. She stayed for a week but they didn't return, then she left for another and when she came back she still found herself alone in the hideout. After that she tried not to leave for more than four nights at a time, and with each passing night the distance she traveled from Central City became less and less. Before she knew it, she wasn't leaving the city at all and by April she hardly ever left the hideout. Throughout all this time she had tried every way she knew of contacting Len when he was away, but he wasn't answering anything. It wasn't until late April when some woman kidnapped her and held her as leverage against the Legend's team that she finally got her answers as to where the hell Lenny and Mick had been. Of course at the time they had both been removed from the timeline and so she barely knew who Lenny was and had no clue whatsoever about Mick.

She still suffered nightmares from that.

New scars had appeared rapidly over her body, trailing up and down her skin and in her minds eye the world seemed to grow darker and darker. Lenny, practically a stranger to her, had told her that she didn't need to remember him. She just needed to know that he was coming for her, the past her, and that when he saved the world his infant self would be returned to the hospital and he'd make sure to protect her to the best of his ability throughout her life. Looking back the days following this conversation didn't make any sense, as they were spent with clear memories of him and the new scars had vanished overnight. She figured that must mean his infant self was returned to the proper place in time, so when he came home for a few days in May she had been still very irritated by his antics, but happy to see him nonetheless.

Now though, to meet up with him months later in Star City only to discover that he drunkenly married one of his teammates and stayed committed to it, she was more than a little ticked off. She wasn't upset that he had gotten married mind you, just the fact that he had gotten married and not bothered to send word to her or hell even stop and introduce her to the girl was what had her annoyed.

"So let me get this straight," she said once her brother appeared to be done explaining. "You got drunk with one of your teammates, the two of you accidently got married, and now you're sharing a room but aside from the whole married thing the two of you are just friends?" She asked skeptically, she wasn't even going to ask about the sleeping arrangement in that room because frankly there are some things a sister just never wants to know.

"Yes," Len answered simply, "I just thought I'd tell you." He said and she scoffed,

"I want to meet her," she said bluntly and of course Leonard rolled his eyes at the request, if it could even be called that.

"Lisa," he drawled out but she shook her head.

"No, Lenny, I'm meeting her." She said matter-of-factly. "We might not have had a great family growing up," she began and all Len had to do to make her reconsider her words was shoot her a sarcastic look. "Ok, we had grandpa for awhile." She amended; knowing as well as he did that while Lewis was around that was far from a good thing. "But that's exactly my point, you're my big brother and if you got married then technically it makes this girl my sister. I don't want to never meet my sister." She pleaded and Len let out a sigh, knowing just by the big doe eyes that Lisa was giving he had already lost this argument.

"You're only saying that because you always wanted a sister," he finally tried for a rebuttal but there was no bite to it, which Lisa heard and smiled in satisfaction at the knowledge that her victory was in the bag.

"And I want to meet her before the two of you disappear again," she said, selecting her words carefully to inflict as much guilt that she could onto Lenny.

He winced slightly at her word choice, and the reminder that ever after all these years he is still putty in Lisa's hands when she wants something.

"Remember that after another year and a half I am divorcing her, or getting an annulment if we can get it approved, she won't be your sister after that." He said and she only shrugged, not caring about the threat in the least.

"That's still a year and a half I would have a sister I didn't know." She remarked and Len sighed,

"She's visiting her family right now," He conceded, "I'll talk to her tonight about it."

* * *

"We need to talk," Sara immediately said the moment Leonard opened the door to their bedroom that night, walking in when she was in the middle of nervously pacing around the small space.

"That we do," he agreed whilst closing the door, although judging by her current activity of walking all up and down their room, this wasn't going to be one of their best talks. "My sister wants to meet you," he spit out but at nearly the exact same time she said what was on her mind.

"I want a divorce." She said it so finally, like they had known what they were doing when they got married and this was something that could break his heart, and somewhere deep inside him, it did.

"What?" He asked,

"What?" She echoed, having registered what it was that he said.

"Sara, we're not legally married in the present yet. We'd have to jump to 2018 and stay there, not to mention find a way to explain having no records from the past year and a half." He reminded her but it only seemed to fuel her stress and so she picked up her pacing once again.

"Well, we're both smart people, we can fake a few records and bills. And so what if we have to stay there? It's not like we were planning on being here!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly around her as though trying to find a physical representation of their current time period.

"Sara-" he tried but she cut him off.

"No I, I can't do this anymore. I'm done, I just, I want to go, I want to get a divorce and have this whole thing over with!" She exclaimed before, much to Len's concern, she began frantically gathering up her pillow and her blankets.

"Sara-" he tried again but again he received no response and she simply continued on with her rant.

"I'm just, I think maybe I'll camp out in Courtney's room tonight, or Kendra's. You know, if anyone on this ship is going to share a room, it should be her and Carter and-" this time it was Len who cut her off.

As she tried to walk past him he placed two hands firmly on her shoulders and stopped her, backing her up a step to stand in front of him and his firm gaze effectively silencing her.

"You want a divorce now?" He asked, "Fine, but even with time jumping it's going to take time, time during which we'll still be stuck with each other. So before you go marching out of your own room to sleep on somebody's metal floor, why don't you tell me why this is so important all of a sudden." He suggested and so Sara took a deep breath to calm herself and gather her thoughts, which really were scattered all over the place at the moment.

"When we decided to stay married," she started, "We agreed that nothing was going to change between us. But now we're sleeping together, and wearing stupid wedding rings when our marriage was never supposed to mean anything, and-" she was cut off, though not by words. Instead it was through the action of Leonard slipping off his wedding ring and placing it over on the desk.

"I did buy those rings as a joke," he reminded her, "Neither of us has to wear them, and this is your room, you can kick me out and I'll go crash with Mick." He said and she almost looked like she wanted to argue, but abruptly shut her mouth with no words to say.

Len didn't say anything either, just gave her a smile before turning and leaving the room so that he could call Lisa and try and explain to her, without jeopardizing Sara's dignity, that her meeting Sara might have to wait.


	8. Where in the World is Sara Lance?

After their conversation earlier, Sara didn't know where Leonard would be sleeping that night. But when he didn't show up around the time he usually does she watched the seconds tick by and turn into minutes, and the minutes turn into hours. When one hour had turned into two she finally conceded to turning out the light and going to bed, and after another hour of tossing and turning she decided that he wasn't coming to join her. So she spent yet another hour lying awake, mentally running through her options. She rolled over, and even through the darkness of the room she could very faintly make out the shapes of her and Snart's wedding rings lying on the desk across the room.

She could feel herself beginning to cry, she needed to talk to someone. She went through a mental list of people whom she felt she could confide in, but in the end there was only one person still living who she knew she could trust to help her. So with her mind made up she threw off her covers and began rummaging around her dresser for her clothes. She was quick to get dressed and grab her wallet and phone, making sure to turn off the latter and leave her earpiece behind. Once she was sure she had everything she slipped on her shoes and quietly slipped out of her room, and then off of the ship.

* * *

"Sara!" Leonard called the next morning as he pounded on her door. When she didn't show up for breakfast he didn't think much of it, and when the others asked he simply told them that sometimes, no matter how hard one might try, there is just no waking Sara. Only Mick knew about yesterday's development, and frankly he was just as lost in it as Len. Leonard had always considered himself fairly decent at understanding women, having raised his sister being a major contributor to that, but Sara's outburst about wanting a divorce right now even if getting one required leaving the team for a time and living a year and a half into the future was just too sudden for him to understand.

Anyway, it was now nearing noon and nobody had seen Sara all day. It wouldn't be the first time she's slept late, even though she's usually the first one up on the ship there have been a few instances in which she didn't emerge from her room until everyone else had already woken; but noon was a first.

"Sara come on, we need your help making repairs, you don't have to talk to me." He promised through the closed door but again received no answer. "Gideon," he finally said with a sigh.

"Yes Mr. Snart?" The AI chimed in reply from everywhere and nowhere as always.

"Will you please tell Sara to come out of her room?" He requested and there was a brief pause before Gideon's voice rang out again, and if an AI could sound confused this one certainly did.

"Miss Lance is not in her room, Mr. Snart. In fact, she isn't on the Waverider at all." She revealed and when she did Leonard's face fell.

Without a word he reached out and pressed the button for Sara's door to open, not believing what Gideon had said until he saw the empty bedroom for himself.

"She left the ship at precisely 1:30 this morning," The robotic voice informed him, though he just barely heard it.

"Where did she go?" He demanded once the situation finally sunk in that Sara was gone, or more specifically, that she might have run away.

"She didn't say, nor did she say when she would return." Gideon replied and Leonard bit back a curse. He then proceeded to make a quick scan around the room only to discover that while Sara had left her earpiece, and their wedding rings, behind, her phone and wallet were both gone.

Wherever Sara went, she might not be coming back.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rip demanded when Leonard found himself forced to tell the captain the news.

"I mean I might not have been entirely honest this morning when I told you she was sleeping." He replied coolly, the entire team was currently gathered on the bridge and taking part in this discussion, minus Sara and both halves of Firestorm of course.

"So what?" Carter asked, "You two get in a fight or something?"

"Or something," Len answered with a rather uncomfortable look. "All I know is that yesterday she went to catch up with an old friend, and when she came back she was running around the room and acting like her life depended on the two of us getting divorced as soon as possible." He replied, the entire situation still just as confusing to him now as it was the night before.

"Divorce?" Amaya questioning with a raised eyebrow, "I thought the two of you were going to get your marriage annulled? Like it never it even happened?" She asked and at least for a moment that earned Len a quizzical stare from just about everybody in the group.

"Well she's not going to get a divorce by running away," Rip finally broke the silence before turning his attention onto Ray. "You're the only other crew member from Star City Doctor Palmer, any idea where she would go?" He asked but the completely panicked look on Ray's face made it clear that he had no idea.

"Well I don't know, I guess maybe she would go to the Arrow Cave or her dad's apartment. But this is Sara we're talking about, I mean she felt out of place in the fifties and ran off to Nanda Parbat." He babbled and although he tried to hide any physical reaction to it, Leonard really hoped that Sara hadn't gone there.

"Very well, will you go and check for her at the Arrow Cave and ask if anybody's seen her?" Rip requested and Ray nodded, "In the meantime the rest of us will remain here and continue repairing the ship."

* * *

When Ray arrived at the Arrow Cave, he knew that some things were going to have changed since the last time that he was there. Laurel was dead, and with that he knew the Arrow Cave would be different. But he hadn't realized how different. John and Thea were both gone, leaving Oliver and Felicity along with, apparently, some new recruits. A worker from Palmer Tech, Curtis, and two kids; Evelyn and Rene.

"Is everything ok?" Oliver questioned once the introductions were out of the way, getting the feeling that Ray hadn't stopped by just to say hello.

"Well the world isn't about to be destroyed if that's what you mean," the scientist attempted to joke but as usual Oliver's stern face remained perfectly in tact. "Um, have any of you seen Sara?" He asked,

"No," Felicity replied with quizzical eyebrow, "We thought she was traveling through time with you?" She asked more than stated, and Ray nodded while still looking extremely nervous.

"She is, or she was. We came to town a few days ago to make some repairs to the Waverider and yesterday she went to see her friend Sin, then last night she apparently snuck off the ship and she hasn't come back." He admitted, "She didn't leave any indication to where she was going, or if she's coming back. She left behind her comm., she won't answer her phone and she disabled the tracking features on it. No one knows where she is." He explained,

"So talk to Sin," Oliver ordered more than suggested, "If they met up yesterday then she probably knows where she went."

"And I would, except none of us have ever met Sin and one of the functions on the ship that's down right now is Gideon's data files, meaning we don't have a futuristic way of finding her." He argued and upon hearing that Rene began shaking his head.

"Man, y'all got some weird friends." He commented and Felicity scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered but Oliver ignored them both.

"Ok so I'll talk to Sin," he promised and Ray nodded,

"Thank you."

* * *

While Ray was off searching for Sara, Len was trying and failing to assist in making repairs on the ship. He just couldn't stay focused; his mind kept wandering back to the previous night and everything that had happened.

"Want to talk about it?" A voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, making him notice that Carter now also occupied the engine room he had once been alone in.

"I don't talk," he sneered but his teammate only chuckled and stepped closer.

"Maybe not," he agreed, "But I've spent 207 lifetimes chasing after the same woman, and we've fought every fight there is." He promised and although Len really couldn't deny that claim he also really didn't want, or need, Carter's advice.

"Something set her off," he finally said after a long pause of silence. "Maybe something her friend said, or maybe she's just finally come to her senses." He muttered, with a new motivation to work suddenly washing over him as he tightened a bolt on the pipe he was supposed to be fixing.

"What do you mean?" Carter asked, taking a seat on an overturned crate.

"I mean, bird boy," Len sighed, "That I'm not exactly the kind of person someone would want to be married to."

"And you really think that's her problem?" Carter all but scoffed, and Leonard only shrugged.

"What else could it be?" He asked and Carter shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted, "But I do know that in every life, every time Kendra runs away from me there's one common factor: fear." He deadpanned and Len raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "It's true," he continued, thinking that maybe his teammate didn't believe him. "Usually she's afraid of our story, our history. Sometimes she tells me that I'm crazy, in one life she even tried getting a restraining order against me." He chuckled,

"Only once?" Len couldn't help but quip; especially considering the track record he's heard Carter's had in getting Kendra to remember her past lives.

"She's always afraid to believe the truth," He concluded as though he hadn't even heard the former thief's comment.

"Or maybe it was the immortal stalker trying to kill her," Snart suggested almost sarcastically. "Besides, Sara isn't afraid of anything." He finished, not that he believed the words for even an instant. Sara still cries out in her sleep at least three times a week so obviously she's terrified of whatever it is that's fueling her nightmares.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Carter argued almost as if he could read Leonard's thoughts. "Even resurrected assassin," he added before promptly getting to his feet and leaving the engine room, and thus leaving Leonard alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Thea may have left Team Arrow, but she didn't leave Star City. She spends most of her days helping Ollie with his new job as mayor and occasionally she does visit the bunker, though she hasn't gone into action since Darhk's defeat. Now Sin doesn't know that Oliver is the Green Arrow, though she does know that Thea and Sara are good friends. Considering she also became friends with Thea during the time the younger of the Queen siblings was dating Roy, Oliver had thought it might be best if she were the one to talk to Sin. She agreed, willing to assist in finding Sara however she could. So she went up to the clock tower, and when she found it empty she waited outside until her old friend returned, her eyebrow raised in surprise when she finally did.

"Thea?" She asked,

"Hey Sin, how have you been?" Thea asked, trying to be polite but only coming off as suspicious if her friend's face was to be taken as any indication.

"Fine, what about you?" She asked and Thea shrugged.

"I've been good," she replied,

"Great, now not to sound rude but first Sara shows up and now you? Is something going on?" The goth girl questioned and so Thea decided to cut to the chase.

"Actually I'm here to talk about Sara, she's gone." She deadpanned and Sin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's gone?" She questioned, when it comes to Sara "gone," can mean just about anything, so obviously she was worried.

"I mean that she ran off last night, left no way of finding her, and considering she took her phone and her wallet, her team isn't sure she's coming back." Thea explained, "According to one of her teammates she came here yesterday so we're just wondering if you have any idea as to where she is?" She asked but Sin shook her head.

"No," she replied, "She showed up, told me she's been traveling through time, told me she got married, then she left." She recapped but it was very obvious that something in that didn't quite make sense to Thea.

"Whoa wait," she said, "Married?" She asked and Sin nodded, "Sara got married?" She continued and again Sin nodded,

"Yeah, got drunk with one of the guys on that team and decided they didn't have time to wait around for an annulment to go through." She explained but clearly Thea was still having trouble processing this.

"Ok so let me get this straight," she finally requested, "Sara got married, meaning that she ran out not only on her team, but on her husband?" She asked and Sin shrugged.

"I mean, she said the marriage means nothing but considering she was wearing a ring that's probably a load of crap." She offered and Thea only responded by placing her now aching head into one of her hands. "Look," Sin decided to continue, "Sara has a habit of disappearing when she needs to think about things, but she always comes back." She offered and Thea nodded.

"I know," she agreed, "I'm just worried that by the time she does come back, it'll be too late."

* * *

Central City is a long ride when coming all the way from Star City, almost an entire day by train. Stein and Jax were planning on spending another two days in their homes before returning to the team, but neither had expected a member of the team to come to them.

When Stein opened his door in the evening of his third day at home, he was shocked to see Sara of all people standing there.

"Miss Lance?" He asked in total surprise,

"Hey," she murmured, just barely looking up at him and quite honestly resembling a frightened teenager. "Can I come in?" She requested, of course Stein stepped aside and gestured for her to do as she asked.

"Of course," he answered, closing the door behind her as she thanked him. "What brings you all the way to Central City?" He inquired and she huffed out a rather uncomfortable sigh at the question.

"Well my sister's dead, and you're the only other person besides my mom I feel like I could talk to about this, and mom doesn't exactly know that I was brought back to life. She just thinks I was lost again when I was actually dead." She began rambling and naturally Stein was growing more and more worried with every word that she said, especially since it was rare to see Sara looking so frightened.

"Please, come sit down." He instructed her, gesturing towards his living room and trailing behind her until they were both seated on the couch.

"I don't want to ruin your time at home," she said just as they reached the couch.

"Nonsense," he assured her, "Clarissa ran out to get a pizza anyway, now please tell me what it is that's bothering you." He requested, even if his wife were home at the moment he knew it wouldn't make a difference. Sara had traveled all the way out here to speak with him about something that he can only assume has to do with her death, and even if it doesn't it certainly is equally serious, at least to her.

At first Sara didn't say anything, just sat stiffly on her hands while opening and closing her mouth with no words ever coming out. She knew that once the words were given a voice, it would all be over. She would start something that she would not be able to keep running from. As much as she didn't want to talk, as much as she simply wanted to be able to tell herself what to do, she couldn't. She needs help with this, and Stein has helped her once before.

"I'm scared Stein," she finally managed to get out. "I feel like I'm fifteen again and with my first serious boyfriend, only worse because this time the stakes are higher, and I'm terrified I'm gonna mess it all up." She said, her voice cracking as tears began to lace it but she couldn't force herself to shut them down.

"You're talking about Mr. Snart." It wasn't a question, just a simple observation from the very observant man, yet Sara felt the need to nod anyway as she pulled her knees to her chest and secured her arms around them.

"It's like when Lindsey kissed me in the 50's times 10, and I don't know what to do." She didn't mean to break into a full-blown sob, heck she didn't even know she was going to, but it was too late to stop herself. She wiped at her eyes to try and at least contain her tears, but it was quickly proving futile.

"Just to be clear, Miss Lance, you and Mr. Snart have repeatedly insisted that your marriage is meaningless to the both of you." Stein reminded her and she nodded in acknowledgement while continuing to scrub at her eyes and gasp for breath trough her tears.

"Did any of you ever believe that?" She finally asked and Martin gave a sigh.

"At first," he admitted, "We thought that over time the marriage between the two of you would become somewhat of a joke, but once you began sleeping together, well, it became quite obvious that things were changing between you." He continued and Sara sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

"I don't get it," she finally murmured, "I know that I'm still getting used to feelings and everything since I came back to life, but it freaks me out even more than it did the first time I fell in love." She explained before sniffling again and hoping that Stein wouldn't comment on the fact that she had just said the dreaded L word, which she wasn't so lucky.

"So you've fallen in love with Mr. Snart?" He asked and now, finally uncurling herself and placing her feet back on the ground, Sara shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied, "I know that it feels different than when I was with Nyssa, and I was in love with her. I don't know if that's just because this is after I came back, but I was never this afraid of liking someone before I died." She explained as her tears finally began to ease just a little.

"Well it's like you said Miss Lance, the stakes are higher. You may be feeling these emotions as if for the first time, but you're not a teenager anymore. The emotional risks are greater, and quite frankly you don't have as much time or room for error as you may have had fifteen years ago." Stein said and Sara nodded.

"So what do I do?" She all but croaked and it didn't help all that much when Stein appeared to be as lost as she felt.

"Although I often like to consider myself an expert in many subjects, matters of the heart may not be where my best skill set lies." He began, "Nevertheless, I am a very observant man and have noticed that both you and Mr. Snart have a tendency to act first and ask questions later. Normally I would consider such a way of thinking to be ignorant but for the two of you, it seems to work." He said but Sara shook her head as she wiped away yet another tear.

"Yeah, on missions." She argued but Stein shook his head,

"Up until you started questioning the practicality of your feelings for Mr. Snart, the two of you had a very natural and almost seamless relationship." He pointed out but Sara said nothing, "I know that as a physicist this may go against everything I believe in, but I think that the best thing for you to do in this situation is to allow your feelings to guide you." He concluded and despite her previously miserable face, Sara gave him an amused smile.

"Are you seriously telling me to follow my heart?" She asked and for a moment Stein looked to be bewildered by such an idealistic way of putting it, but in the end he only shrugged.

"Call it what you wish," he finally said, "Just remember that there are some things you can never know the outcome of until you try."


	9. I know I love you

When Rip got the call from Professor Stein that Sara was with him and would be returning to the Waverider with him and Jax, well the word relieved would be an understatement. He had Ray contact her family and friend and let them know that she was safe; although why she had gone to Central City in the first place was an answer he hadn't been able to get out of the scientist. Regardless repairs to the Waverider continued as planned, even Lisa Snart showed up to help out a few times, and before anyone knew it, it was time to head out.

"Could've told me you're a hero now," It was Lisa's voice that cut through Leonard's thoughts. He was sitting alone on the bridge, not willing to admit that he was actually getting nervous about Sara's return. He still has no idea why she left in the first place, or why she was so worked up over getting a divorce the night that she did.

"I thought you knew," he drawled as he stood up and turned to see his sister with a smirk creeping over her face in the doorway of the room. "Come to say goodbye?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Actually the whole bad guy thing isn't as much fun without you and Mick around, and now that I know you're not coming back to it I thought…" She trailed off and gave another shrug while slowly making her way into the room. "Maybe see if the hero game is any fun." She suggested and Leonard gave her a knowing smirk.

"You just want to try your luck with Ramon when he isn't trying to arrest you," he teased and in response Lisa only shrugged.

"It'd be nice," she admitted and so with his smirk still in tact, and making sure nobody else was around to see it, Leonard rose out of his seat and wrapped his baby sister in a hug.

Lisa pressed her head into his chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's torso. All her life she had been taught that fathers were supposed to protect their daughters; that their arms were supposed to be a safe haven for their little girls. But for Lisa that had always been Lenny. He had always protected her from Lewis, and ever since that day Rip's plans nearly erased him from her life, she had longed for his hugs even more. Sometimes she wondered how many scars he would have, or wouldn't have, had he not been the big brother that he is. Ever since that day, she's realized that he could've turned away when Lewis was punishing her all those years. But he chose to shield her from what he saw, he chose to help her, and she would never be able to repay him for what he did.

"Just remember," he said as they pulled apart, "I'll undoubtedly be traveling into the future at some point, meaning if Ramon does ANYTHING, I'll find out before it ever happens, and I'll come back and end him." He promised and Lisa gave him a pout.

"Come on, I can take care of myself now, I'm a big girl." She mocked and he smirked.

"That's what you think," He teased before sighing because he could hear the main entrance of the ship opening up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my wife."

* * *

Leonard didn't go to the main entrance of course, the rest of the team was already congregating around there with the intentions of asking Sara why she ran off. At the very least Rip would be there and demanding an answer from her, and he didn't want to confront her with the others around. So instead he went off to the cargo bay, as he no longer has a bedroom of his own to go hide in and it was likely to be one of the top places Sara would search for him. He didn't want to push her into talking; she would come find him when she was good and ready. He considered that could take all day, or hell even all week, so he was surprised when she showed up in the doorway before they even got the call from Rip to report to the bridge for the time jump.

She stood her for a minute, arms folded across her midsection and weight shifting between her feet uncomfortably. He looked up at her once, acknowledging that she was there, but then he simply returned to the game of solitaire that he had begun to pass the time until she came and found him.

"Can I come in?" She finally asked; he still didn't look up.

"Public space," he replied and so she pushed herself away from the doorway and settled down across from him.

She watched him play for a silent minute, trying to gather her thoughts but instead getting distracted by the methodic flipping of his cards. She waited until he got stuck, the two of them sitting there in the heavy and hardly bearable silence until he started to double-check his rows.

"Black four on the red five, second row." She tipped and without so much as a nod he made the move, then continued playing for another two or three moves.

"You have a nice trip to Central City?" He finally asked, knowing that it was his turn to speak.

"Yeah," she answered quickly but at the same time slowly, like it wasn't what she wanted to say but at the same time she couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'm sorry." She continued; Len gave a sigh.

"It's alright, truth be told it was rather entertaining watching Palmer walk around worried about your buddy Queen coming after him for us losing you." He said but when his eyes flicked up at Sara he saw that she didn't find the image amusing, and that her face was serious with no hints of wavering.

"Len," she said sternly, he simply raised his eyebrows for her to continue and so she sighed before straightening up and running a hand through her hair. "Look I…" she trailed off, biting her lip as if in thought when in actuality it was also in an effort to keep herself from throwing up. He was staring her down, and so obviously she looked away, trying to compose herself without fully breaking down in the first place.

She wasn't close to crying, or maybe she was and she just didn't know it. What she did know was that every instinct she had in her was screaming at her to run. She couldn't go here, she COULDN'T become something with him. She's died, and she still hasn't fully healed from that. She couldn't drag Leonard down into that brokenness. Not to mention her romantic history. Her and Ollie were a bad idea from the start; sleeping with her sister's boyfriend and then later trying to just pick it up where they left off when she so clearly was neither ready for a relationship nor the right person for him was just a disaster. Not to mention that she had only left Nyssa a few weeks beforehand, and that had not gone over well. The second time they broke up it had been Nyssa's doing, asking Sara to leave her past behind. Ironically that is the very thing she's struggling with right now. She's made so many mistakes in the past; hurt so many people, who's to say she won't hurt Leonard in the long run?

"I didn't mean what I said," she finally found herself blurting out. "There's no reason to rush getting a divorce, we can wait it out like we originally planned." She continued when he raised a skeptical eyebrow at her claim.

"Ok," he drawled once she had explained herself, and she knew that she was not out of trouble yet. "But mind telling me what sent you into a panic in the first place?" He asked and so she took a deep breath and decided that her feet were suddenly interesting enough to look at while she spoke.

"Sin asked why I was wearing the ring," she replied before looking up to see him waiting for her to continue. "I told her that our marriage means nothing and she asked why I was wearing the ring if that were true." She explained before deciding right then what exactly it was she was hoping Leonard would agree to. "So I've decided that I don't want to wear the ring," she said and while Len did look surprised he didn't look offended or anything. "I know it was meant to be a joke, but it's not anymore." She deadpanned; they both knew this of course. Be it consciously or subconsciously, they were both well aware that their wedding rings were no longer a joke, hell they weren't to sure that they ever had been.

"I'm not good with feelings Sara," Leonard warned and she nodded.

"Neither am I," she assured him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers. He looked down at this for a moment, just staring at their joined hands and wondering when in the last five seconds he had wrapped his fingers around hers, because his grip on her was just as firm as hers on him. "I don't know what we are," she admitted, getting his eyes to meet hers once more. "I know that in any time beyond 2018, for now, we're legally married. But I don't know what it is that we actually are to each other." She continued,

"I hope you're not looking for an answer, because I don't have one." He admitted and for the first time since she returned she actually smiled at him, huffing out a small laugh of amusement.

"No," she confirmed, "I'm just telling you what I know, and I'm asking you if we can just keep doing whatever it is that we've been doing, like the last few days never happened." She requested, she watched as Leonard's face turned thoughtful for a minute while he studied their joined hands curiously.

"As long as I don't have to sleep on Mick's floor anymore," he eventually agreed and although she tried to hide it, a big and rather bright smile made it's way across Sara's face.

"As long as you don't misbehave crook," she teased and he smirked, he may not know exactly what the two of them are to each other either, but he was willing to follow her lead and find out.

* * *

Over the course of the following months things on the ship remained business as usual, although what that entails for the Legends has a tendency to vary. They were still flying around time chasing criminals, still doing anything and everything they could to get on each other's last nerve, and they were still somehow managing to keep the time stream from obliterating itself despite very few of their plans working out as they were intended.

During all this time the relationship between Sara and Leonard started to resemble something more along the lines of dating. They returned to sleeping together, though what they were actually doing in there nobody could say for sure. But the relationship wasn't affecting their performance on missions in any way so nobody really cared, except for Courtney who didn't particularly enjoy listening to their nighttime activities when they did occur.

So yeah, everything had been pretty much business as usual for weeks now. But of course with this group that can only mean one thing; something big is about to go wrong.

They had landed in Virginia in the middle of the Civil War. Rip had sent Kendra and Amaya undercover as nurses on the battlefield, and Leonard and Mick as soldiers. They were never supposed to be sent out into action, but things never really do work out the way they're supposed to.

* * *

Sara was in the armory of the ship, sharpening her knives in anticipation for the next mission when she heard a big commotion coming from the hallway. Her curiosity peaked, she decided that there was too much noise for her to stay put and so she placed down her weapon, as the shouting voices were those of Rip and Mick and directed at each other, and she made way for the door. In the hall she found most of the team already gathered and heading towards the med bay, which couldn't mean anything good.

"What happened?" She asked as she approached, both Jax and Ray turning to see her and giving her odd looks of hesitance.

"Sara, go back to your room." Ray instructed her, a finality that she knew she didn't like lacing his voice.

"Why?" She demanded,

"Just go," he ordered, the panic look on his face only unnerving her more and more.

"Why?" She asked again, this time trying to push past him and get into the room but he blocked her path. "Ray let me through," she demanded but he was set on not doing as she asked. "Ray!" She all but shouted as he tried to use his superior height against her, but he ultimately failed and when she got inside all she saw was Leonard laying unconscious on the chair, covered in blood.

She tried to run to him, but now Rip stepped in front of her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, pushing back against her with enough force to keep her from squirming around him.

"Sara," He said sternly but the tears were already clouding her eyes.

"Leonard! Len!" She all but cried as she tried to push past the captain and get to her boyfriend.

"Sara listen to me," Rip tried but she wasn't having it. "Sara!" He finally shouted and so she finally stopped her fighting, for the time being, and looked at him. "He's alive, but he was shot and then stabbed by the tip of the musket. Gideon needs to look him over because we don't know how long he was down before Mr. Rory found him, so I need you to go." He instructed but upon hearing that he was kicking her out Sara began her fight all over again.

"No! No!" She cried out as she fought against Rip, who was now pushing against her with all his might but he wasn't doing any good.

"Mr. Jackson!" Rip finally called over Sara, gesturing with one hand for Jax to come over. "Mr. Jackson!" He called again, desperate to get this situation under control as soon as possible.

One minute Sara was fighting hard against Rip and the next thing she knew Jax's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was being lifted off the ground and carried away.

The others watched helplessly as Jax carried Sara away, kicking and screaming the whole time, and only once the two of them were down the hall and out of sight did they revert their attention back to Leonard.

"Gideon, how is he?" Rip asked fearfully, considering Leonard looked to be about half dead already no one could really blame him for the shakiness in his voice.

"Mr. Snart sustained minimal damage apart from major loss of blood from the bullet itself, however the rust on the tip of the musket has caused an infection which I am currently working to treat. He will require stitches for the wound and should make a full recovery given enough rest." The AI announced and everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go tell Sara," Mick elected before turning on his heel and heading for Sara's bedroom, not wanting to stare at his unconscious partner for another minute longer.

* * *

Hours later, after Snart had been stitched up and the others had all gone off to bed, Sara sat in the med bay brushing her thumb over Leonard's knuckles. She was embarrassed; actually make that humiliated. It isn't like her to cry, let alone have a full on breakdown. But when she saw Len lying there she could've sworn he was dead, and even after Rip told her otherwise she didn't really believe it. She needed to see for herself, to feel his pulse for herself, to stand close enough to see his chest rise up and down.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway, Sara peered over her shoulder to see Courtney standing there in sweats and holding a mug.

"Hey," the older blonde replied and so Courtney entered, setting the bug down on the small bedside table of the med bay so that Sara could see that it contained hot chocolate.

"I don't know if you like hot chocolate or not, my mom always make me some when I'm upset." She explained awkwardly and Sara smiled up at her.

"Thanks," she said, "You're not going to try and drag me off to bed?" She asked and Courtney chuckled.  
"Nah, besides I like it better when the two of you aren't in your room." She mocked and Sara laughed.

"Well don't get use to it," She warned, "Because once he's better-"

"I'll be sleeping on Jax's floor for a week, got it." Courtney interrupted, "Goodnight." She said before leaving Sara alone with Leonard.

"Night," Sara called back.

* * *

When Leonard woke up he felt nothing, and then he felt a very dull pain. He also felt something curled around his fingers, and he glanced down to see Sara sitting bent over in a chair beside him, her head pillowed in her arms and one hand wrapped around his. He smirked at the sight, and shifted a little to test the limits of his stiff body. He felt numb mostly, and the pull of stitches in his side, and finally he felt Sara stirring awake thanks to his movements.

"Hey," She greeted him with a tired smile as she woke.

"Hey," he said back, "So I take it I got shot?" He asked and she laughed.

"Good guess," she mocked and he hummed in agreement.

"How bad?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Bad enough to need stitches, and about a month benched from combat missions." She explained and he frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. "It looked worse than it was," she continued, a solemn and dare Leonard say scared look in her eye. "Most of the damage was blood loss and infection, but god I thought you were dead." She confessed and Len couldn't help but look at her puzzled, he hadn't realized it had been that bad.

"Sorry to disappoint," he finally teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," she told him, "I've already lost one person that I love since joining this mission, I don't want to lose you two." She continued and at first Len was taken back, as neither of them had ever before used the word love. His shock only lasted a minute before she looked down at her lap in embarrassment and so, not wanting her to retract her previous statement, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze until she looked him in the eye once again.

"Deal, but only if I don't have to lose the one person on this ship that I love." He bargained and she grinned honestly at first, then it turned into a teasing expression.

"Mick?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"A second ago I loved you, and now I hate you assassin." He replied but she only laughed before leaning over and capturing his lips between hers.

"No," she said with a smile just as she pulled away, "You still love me."


	10. Our very strange Family

"You did what?!" Rip demanded of Courtney, unable to believe that she had been able to land herself in such a predicament, and only a few days into the assignment.

"It's not really that big of a deal," the teenager insisted, sure she could see the problem here clear as day, but Rip was overreacting just a little bit.

"And in her defense, the teacher is a little nuts." Jax said; the team was currently docked in early 2017, their own present, to retrieve a misplaced temporal object. This object turned out to be, for whatever reason, a high school football trophy. So Rip had sent the crew's two teenagers undercover at the local high school in order to obtain the trophy, and their best chance to make that move would be in a few days during the homecoming game. So in the meantime they were mapping out a plan, learning the patterns of the school, and trying to blend in in the process.

But right now it was hard to tell what had Rip angrier; the fact that Courtney had failed her history test, or that the teacher wanted a conference with her parents over the low grade.

"Seriously," Courtney agreed but Rip's glare didn't lessen; in fact it may even have intensified.

"I do not care about your anyone else's opinion on the teacher, what I care about is the problem that we are now facing." He scolded and then, as if on cue, Sara walked in on the conversation.

"What happened?" She asked curiously and so Rip turned to answer her, but upon laying eyes on her the wheels started spinning in his head.

"I never noticed how alike you and Miss Whitmore appear, Miss Lance." He said and so Sara raised her eyebrow at him. While it's true that she and Courtney are both blonde with blue eyes and fair skin, the resemblance pretty much ends there. Sara has more freckles than Courtney, is obviously older, and is an inch or two shorter.

"Um…" She trailed off, really having no idea how to respond to Rip.

"In fact, I believe you may be able to pass for her mother." He said, naturally Sara's eyes went wide at the comment. She finally looked past Rip and to Courtney, who looked as though she wanted nothing more than to disappear, and then to Jax who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. She then looked back at Rip, who was meeting her gaze expectantly.

"You do realize I'm only fifteen years older than her?" She asked but his face hardly faltered. Yes Sara was just barely old enough to plausibly be Courtney's mother, but she was old enough. Realizing that Rip already had his mind made up about this, Sara directed her eye back to Courtney. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"Miss Whitmore," Rip began, cutting Courtney off before she could even try and defend herself. "Has failed her first history exam and her teacher has requested a meeting with one of her parents." He continued and despite the circumstances Sara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously?" She asked, suddenly very amused. "You failed a history test? You're a time traveler!" She mocked.

"Exactly," Courtney finally defended, "Turns out the books have different facts than what actually happened." She claimed but Rip ignored her and turned to Sara.

"Yes so you will be going down to the school at three o'clock tomorrow to meet with her teacher. We're only going to be here for a few more days so you can say whatever you need to satisfy her. Just try not to cause any damage to the timeline." Rip explained and Sara smirked.

"In our own present?" She asked, knowing that this was where the team had the most leeway with their actions. "Please, not even this crew could manage that." She assured him before taking her leave; Rip most likely doubting her words.

* * *

"You have to do what tomorrow?" Leonard questioned, he and Sara were currently lying in bed and he had asked her how she would feel about a quick trip to Central City in the morning, as there were currently right next-door in Keystone, and she had responded by telling him about her last minute mission.

"You heard me," she chuckled in response, "I have to go to a parent teacher conference because Courtney failed her history test."

"So… we have a kid now?" He joked and with a laugh Sara playfully smacked him in the chest.

"Yeah, our time-traveling daughter failed her HISTORY test." She stressed but Len only shrugged.

"Half the places she's been are altered timelines, it's not her fault the test didn't specify what timeline we're currently in." He defended and Sara laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell that to the teacher," she mocked, "Now go to sleep." She said, rolling over and facing away from her boyfriend as if to prove the point that this conversation was over. She could feel him rolling his eyes, but eventually he too rolled over and they both drifted off to sleep, neither of them pointing out that, albeit jokingly, they had just acknowledged a child between them.

* * *

The next afternoon found Sara at Keystone high school. She approached the building to find it locked, which she thought was odd. But then again, she had heard hat high schools across the country had cracked down a lot on safety since she had been a student, so maybe it wasn't that odd. Pressing her face to the door she could see a secretary siting at a desk, meeting her stare dead on but yet acting like she didn't see her. Only when Sara began knocking on the door did the woman get up and come open it, however she remained planted firmly in the doorway, practically forcing Sara to remain out in the cold of the January afternoon.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a cold and nasally voice, her glasses down on the tip of her nose and eyes peering over their rims.

"I'm here for a parent teacher conference with my daughter's history teacher," Sara replied, though she said it more like a question than an answer. The secretary looked her over once and then twice, whether she was trying to determine her age or if she could be carrying weapons Sara had no idea. But regardless she finally stepped aside and allowed the blonde inside.

"You have to sign in at the office," she informed her in the same rude voice; as if this was something Sara should've somehow already done.

"Ok, can you tell me where that is?" She asked, regretting it when the woman responded by rolling her eyes at her apparent ignorance.

"Just around the corner," she replied uncaringly and so with a nod and a fake smile Sara headed off in the direction, feeling the woman's eyes burning holes in her back the entire time.

The office wasn't nearly as bad as the front door, though locating Courtney's classroom was another story entirely. She walked all over the school, but eventually she did find the classroom. She took a moment outside the doorway to brush some loose hair out of her face and compose herself, unaware if the teacher inside would be better or worse than the secretary.

The answer turned out to be a little bit of both.

The teacher wasn't worse in that she was annoying or rude, no she was a very nice person, but the worse part was…

"Sara?" The woman asked in surprise.

That was the worse part, Sara knew this woman.

"Sara Lance?" She asked again, eyes wide as though she had seen ghost, of course she might have thought she had.

"Anna?" Sara blurted in equal shock, "You're Ms. Green?" She continued to question the woman as she approached, not that she believed she wasn't. Green was her maiden name, but it's also a common last name and so she never even thought that Courtney's unfair teacher all the way out in Keystone could possibly be one of her old friends from high school.

But Anna nodded, still looking rather stunned. "I thought you were dead?" She asked and Sara shrugged as she met her halfway into the room.

"I thought you wanted to be a psychiatrist?" She asked and for the first time her old friend gave her a smile, before confusion took over her features.

"Wait…?" She trailed off skeptically, "You're Courtney's mother?" She asked and Sara nodded.

"Stepmother," she decided to say, sure she had been selected for this meeting because Rip believed she looked enough like Courtney and was just old enough to pass as her mother, but none of that matters once the teacher turns out to be someone Sara saw on a daily basis back during the time she supposedly would've been pregnant.

Ms. Green nodded but Sara didn't miss the way her old friend glanced down at her hand, making the blonde grateful she had opted to wear her wedding ring to the meeting to avoid a harsh teacher judging her for being a single parent.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Courtney exclaimed as she flopped down on her bed with a huff. Sara had returned from her parent teacher conference about an hour ago and teasingly scolded her youngest teammate for not informing her that the homecoming game was a family event by tradition.

Rip, however, overheard this and decided that made getting more of the team near the school in order to grab the trophy all the easier.

"What's the big deal?" Jax questioned from his position on the floor, "The more help we have the better chances at not getting caught." He rationalized but Courtney merely rolled her eyes in annoyance before chucking a pillow at his head.

"You're missing the point," she scolded, "This was supposed to be our mission, but now suddenly we can't handle it and Rip's sending the adults in to babysit us." She whined; had she not been lying flat on her back she might have seen the incredulous look Jax was fixing her with.

"What?" He asked,

"You heard me," she all but snapped as she sat up. "We're just kids to them, kids who need to be watched." She explained but Jax shook his head disbelievingly.

"Man, you don't know what you're talking about." He said, "We're just as much a part of this team as any of them, and we are a team. We help each other." He explained but Courtney seemed far from convinced.

"I've been on a team of adults," she reminded him, "They sent me here because they didn't want to babysit me in the field anymore." She excused but Jax didn't really buy it. He had fought on the mission that led to Courtney's recruitment, and while they hadn't spent an ample amount of time with her team he did know that their reasons for sending her here aren't exactly what she apparently believes.

They asked her to go with the team actually because they were aware she felt this way about them. She wasn't going to come into her own on that team, not with her stepfather as her partner and constantly breathing down her neck. She needed to be on a team where she felt free to make her own choices, and now, Jax could see that it was all coming into question.

"Or maybe they didn't think you needed a babysitter anymore." He suggested but she only huffed. "I'm serious," he continued, "This team isn't exactly the JSA, we're not some well oiled machine. Our chain of command is all tangled up and not even Stein plans on being here for the rest of his life, sooner or later we're each going home, so that doesn't give us the time to care about a difference in age. We're just watching each others backs." He said and Courtney nodded, looking like she understood and was feeling guilty about having accused Rip and the others of trying to belittle her and Jax.

But that wasn't the guilt she felt.

Jax mentioned the JSA, because as far as he's concerned that's where she's from. When she was recruited she had been with her stepfather and a small squad of other heroes on a mission through time. These other heroes were strangers to most of the team, all except for Rip. He knows the truth, but to protect the timeline she has to hide the truth about her first team from the Waverider crew, because it's their future.

The team knows she's from July of 2019, but what they don't know is that the JSA slowly dissipated and broke up way back in the 60's. They don't know that in August of 2018 the JLA will be founded and that was the team Courtney was just being brought onto when they instead decided to send her with Rip hunter's team. When she asked they told her that someone who doesn't know the original team of Legends in 2019 needed to go, to make sure that the threat they were about to face doesn't succeed with their plans. But now she was starting to think all that might just be a load of bull as thus far they hadn't so much as encountered this supposed enemy and she was now, once again, being treated like a child.


	11. The Kidnappings

"Do I look like a mom?" Sara questioned as she finished getting ready for the football game, Leonard rolling his eyes from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is that a question you actually want me to answer?" He replied with his usual hint of teasing in his voice, Sara only smirked in response before she continued to apply her make-up.

To be honest, Len wasn't entirely sure how to answer her question. She was wearing a pair of black boots and dark blue skinny jeans. She had a form fitting long sleeved black shirt and a yellow knit scarf. In his opinion, she did in fact look like she could be a mother. She looked nothing like his own, or what he could remember of her that is, but maybe one of those PTA mothers who was always volunteering for the school events and making brownies for the bake sales and things like that. He'd always had mixed feelings about women like that. As a child he'd wanted nothing more than for his own mother to maybe take a page or two out of their books, but as an adult he had found their lives to be almost pitiful. But Sara, she wasn't the type of mother who would be living through her kid. She would be the type to somehow find a way to meet both worlds perfectly, to always be around for her child, at just about every school function, and still kick ass at night as the White Canary.

Leonard soon found himself shaking his head, he was thinking far too seriously on what was once a joking train of thought. They were wearing their rings again tonight, mostly in case they ran into Sara's old friend, but it was the first time in months and Leonard didn't want to admit that he had missed the small circle on his finger.

Sara didn't want to admit it either.

As she stood before her mirror finishing with her make-up, she couldn't help but notice the way the small diamond on her left hand occasionally caught the light in the room. She and Leonard are very much still together, and still married beyond the year 2018, but she was beginning to miss the days before feelings complicated the whole thing. Maybe wearing her ring again wouldn't be such a big deal now, or maybe after all the fuss she made over it it would be an even bigger deal.

It didn't matter; she didn't have time to worry about it right now.

"Come on," she said to Leonard, unaware that it wasn't just herself the words were pulling back to earth. "We've got a football game to get to."

* * *

"Do you ever miss it?" Courtney questioned as she came and stood beside Jax. They had made it to the game and so the plan was to hang around until the end of the first quarter, by that time they would be sure that there was no lingering coach or anyone left in the school.

Waiting out the first quarter left Courtney with about fifteen minutes to kill and so she did the first thing that any kid at a football game with her parents would do; she ditched them to go hang out with her friends.

"Football?" Jax questioned, taking his focus off the game and turning to his friend to see her nod. "Sometimes," he admitted, "I use to miss it a lot more."

"What changed?" She asked and Jax smirked.

"I found a new team."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Len asked Sara as the two of them watched Jax and Courtney from where they were sitting in the bleachers.

"I say definitely within the next three months," Sara said,

"Three months Canary?" Len questioned, "Give them some credit, they'll be together in less than two months." He bet but Sara shook her head.

"They might have a fling by that time," she admitted, "But keep in mind that Courtney is from a few years in the future, and that might hold them back." She reminded and he had to nod his agreement to that.

"There they go," he said, nodding towards the kids just as they headed off towards the school right before the end of the quarter.

"Good, now give them a few minutes to get away and then we'll go looking for our daughter." Sara recapped the plan and Len nodded.

"You go to a lot of these in high school?" He found himself asking, although he wasn't really sure why.

"Sort of," Sara replied with a shrug, "I came but I never paid any attention, I was always too busy hanging out under the bleachers and getting high." She beamed and Len found himself chuckling, somehow that answer didn't surprise him.

"What about you?" She asked,

"One or two," he admitted, "Couldn't go to too many because I was usually either in Juvie, about to land myself in Juvie, or trying to keep Lewis away from my sister, but I made it to a few." He admitted and Sara hummed in acknowledgment. That was one thing he did like about her, she never judged him. She didn't pity him, didn't think any less of him, she just accepts him.

"Come on," she finally said, getting up from her seat and waiting for Len to join her. "We should go hunt down the kids," she teased and Len smirked, but they had just barely gotten off the bleachers when they bumped into a woman about Sara's age with a bright smile on her face.

"Sara!" The woman exclaimed, suddenly Leonard knew exactly who she was.

"Anna, hi." Sara said with fake interest, the two of them really needed to be on their way.

"Hi, I'm so glad you decided to come." She said and Sara smiled.

"Courtney sure isn't, we really need to go find her." She said and thankfully Anna seemed to get the memo.

"Ok, well it was nice to see you again, and nice to meet you… um…" She trailed off; eye Len and hoping that he would take the hint, which he did of course.

"Leonard," He introduced, holding out a hand for his supposed daughter's teacher to shake. "I apologize for not being able to make it to the conference the other day, but I promise you that Courtney's grades won't be slipping anymore." He said and Anna smiled at that.

"Thank you," she said, releasing his hand. "I should probably let you go find your daughter."

"It's nothing personal Anna, it's just that we saw her sneaking off with a boy." She explained with a wink, Len already heading away as though dragging his teenage daughter away from an ill-intending boy were at the front of his mind.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Rip demanded into his comm. after receiving a transmission from Sara.

"We've circled the school three times and tried both they're comms., we got nothing but static on the other end, something happened to them." She insisted over the line, back on her end she and Snart were making a fourth trip around the large building but still finding no sign of the teenagers.

At first they had just been hoping that the two thought they had more time than they did and decided to have a little fun, but after all this circling and searching they should've found them by now, it's not like there were very many places for them to hide in the first place.

Rip sighed over the other end, trying to determine the best course of action.

"Alright," he finally muttered, "Just grab the trophy and get back here, we'll try to track them down."

"One problem Rip," Len chimed in, peering through the window of the school and focused on the trophy case that Jax and Courtney had been casing ever since this assignment began. "The trophy's gone."

* * *

"You couldn't have waited for backup?" Jax all but scolded Courtney as the two them sat in what they were guessing was the brig of a time ship, considering it looked a lot like the Waverider's.

"We got the trophy didn't we?" Courtney countered and Jax rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure, except someone took it from us, knocked us both out, and now we're on our way to god knows when or where!" He exclaimed, upon hearing his furious words Courtney's eyes became downcast as she looked away in shame of her actions.

"Sorry," she murmured but Jax only huffed.

"I should've known you were still hung up on that whole adults helping us thing," he muttered to himself.

"Well I don't understand how you're not!" She snapped suddenly, lifting her head and meeting Jax's eyes. "We didn't need Leonard and Sara to help us steal the trophy-"

"Really?" Jax cut her off, "Because you went and tried to do it without them, and now we're in a cell." He continued

"Where we probably would've ended up even with the help of the adults." Courtney retorted but Jax only huffed.

"I like the odds of four on who knows how many a lot better than two." He grumbled and after that it was silent for a good few minutes.

"So what do you think?" Courtney finally asked, breaking the silence. "Where do you think they're taking us?" She clarified but Jax could only shrug.

"I don't know," he admitted and just then the door into the room around them opened up, revealing that as of right now they were no longer the only prisoners on the ship.

* * *

"Why would someone take Jax and Courtney?" Kendra demanded,

"Same reason someone would take any one of us, to pick fight." Mick replied, speaking the words that just about everyone else was thinking.

"Maybe this isn't what we think," Ray suggested, the hopeful gleam in his eyes just as bright as ever. "Maybe they got caught trying to break into the school."

"Except a teacher's first action would've been to call their parents, and when we faked their school forms we put Stein down as a contact for Jax and Rip for Courtney, and unless they're keeping quiet nobody's gotten a phone call." Sara said, denouncing his theory.

"Any luck on tracking them, Gideon?" Rip asked of the AI, quickly growing impatient with the team's lack of knowledge on the whereabouts of the their youngest members.

"I apologize captain, but I have been unable to determine the locations of both Mr. Jackson and Ms. Whitmore." The robotic chime of a voice announced, although even it sounded to be undercut by just a hint of worry.

Rip sighed in disappointment; they couldn't afford to just wait around for a clue to present itself. But they didn't have to wait long, because right at that moment Sara's phone began ringing. Now that fact in itself was strange, because their cell phones only work when they're in their own time period, and they hadn't told anyone they were stopping by. Even stranger was that it was Sara of all people, as she's disappeared so many times throughout her life that the idea of someone calling her on a limb is something that must mean an absolute emergency, so who could be on the other end of that call?

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Felicity began after Oliver had returned with Rene and Curtis from the two's first official night in the field as Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific. "On the first night out, you lost Artemis?" She demanded, using Evelyn's codename simply because from what she had heard over the link it didn't sound like the kidnapper had been after Evelyn Sharp, but instead after a vigilante.

"We're getting her back," Ollie stated and Felicity could only scoff.

"How?" she demanded and so Oliver held up a notecard with a frighteningly familiar phone number scribbled on it.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "But I'm about to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Central City, Iris was in the midst of a full-blown panic. Wally hadn't come home from school today, and while it isn't unusual for him to stay on campus right up until dinnertime and sometimes even later, it was now nearing midnight and he usually called by now if he wasn't coming home. Even when he didn't call, he did normally answer his phone. But this was the fourth time Iris had been sent to voicemail in the past half hour and it was only serving to fuel her anxiety. Her dad wasn't taking it much better, having already taken to patrolling around the city in his car and looking for Wally somewhere. The drive around was useless of course, as Barry had already sped around the city twice and confirmed that he didn't see Wally anywhere. But Joe insisted that he go out and search for his son on his own, and Iris and Barry let him, hoping that somehow he would turn up with different results.

Just then Iris jumped when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, hoping that it was her brother or her father calling to let her know that all is well. It was Barry, and so she was almost as quick as the scarlet speedster himself in pressing the phone to her ear.

"Anything?" She asked hopefully,

"Don't know…" Barry trailed off in a clearly confused voice on the other end.

"What do you mean 'don't know'?" Iris demanded and she could hear him hesitating on the other end, thinking through whatever he was going to say next very carefully.

"I think it might be best if you came down to S.T.A.R. Labs," he finally said,

"Why? Barry what's going on?" Iris's patients were wearing very thin by this point; she was walking the borderline of shouting and she didn't really care.

"I'm not sure," Barry admitted; she could still hear the hesitance in his voice as he thought over what he was going to say next. "But Wally isn't the only one missing."

* * *

To put things bluntly, Wally had no idea what was going on. One minute he was waiting for the bus to head off of the school campus, and the next his was sitting in some kind of glass box with three other kids around his age. There were two girls and one boy, and so far the boy appeared to be the most friendly. One of the girls was a blonde, dressed in dark blue jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. The other girl was the one who really caught his eye, sitting over in the far corner in forest green Kevlar pants and matching jacket with the hood pulled over her head, at first he thought she was going to try and kill him. She had looked up when he was first thrown in, but she'd since lost interest and resigned herself silently to watch him and the other two prisoners talk.

The boy, Jax he said his name was, explained to Wally that the four of them had been taken hostage for reasons none of them knew. Through comparing stories, however, they were able to determine that whatever is in store for them it can't be good. Wally remembered nothing except for a spark of lightning, like the Flash had brought him here. But that couldn't be right, Barry would never trap him like this. Jax then explained that he had heard of a man called the Reverse Flash, but he thought he was dead. It was then that the blonde girl, Courtney, decided to weigh in on the conversation. Wally was still processing most of it, but she mentioned something about time travel and that thanks to it, it was possible for the Reverse Flash to have brought him here. She and Jax had no memories of their own abduction, just that they had been trying to get some time sensitive object out of the wrong place and woken up in the cell without the object. The masked girl, Artemis as she called herself, had the most memory. She was even able to tell them who had taken her; a man named Malcolm Merlin. The name meant nothing to Wally, but clearly it meant something to his three cellmates, and that something was trouble.


	12. Rescue Mission (Part 1)

Jax hadn't noticed how accustomed he had grown to time travel until the ship that he was currently trapped on took off. He had never time jumped without restraints before and after this he has no plans on ever doing it again. Each of the four prisoners had tried wedging themselves into a corner of the cell to minimize the effect of the jump but it hardly did any good. The four of them all ended up heaped into one big pile in the center of the cell, all with varying degrees of side effects from the jump. Jax and Courtney had expected this of course, and braced themselves for the pounding headaches and unsettling nausea. Wally and Artemis, however, had no idea what was happening or what the effects could be and so when they landed the reactions were unpleasant to say the least.

"I'm blind!" Artemis shrieked; feeling all around her while Wally tried to focus on the scene around him.

"WHAT?" He shouted, making everyone else cover their ears.

"Relax, its just side effects of time travel." Jax assured the two but neither of them heard, Wally because he had lost his hearing and Artemis because she was growing hysterical.

"WHAT?" Wally shouted again but Jax ignored him.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis nearly cried, still feeling wildly around her and nearly smacking all three of her cellmates in the process.

"Evelyn, Evelyn calm down." Courtney ordered, grabbing the brunette's wrists, but that only sent her further into her panic.

"How, how do you know my name?" She demanded, one of the first lessons Oliver had drilled into her was the importance of keeping her identity a secret, and she thought she had been doing a good job of it.

"Courtney's from the future, and besides you can trust us." Jax assured the frightened girl just as her sight started to return to her.

"She's from where?" Wally asked, his hearing also beginning to come back.

"The future," Courtney repeated for him, "Although not very far, about two years."

"So in two years, have we met?" Evelyn asked, now that she could see again and was starting to get some answers she was a lot less panicked.

"Once," Courtney admitted, "I'm still new to this whole hero thing and we only met once before I was sent back in time." She explained, the information both coming as both a surprise and not a surprise to Jax. Courtney almost never talks about her life before she joined the Legends, and while it didn't come as a shock to Jax that she'd met Evelyn at some point it also made him wonder how many of their future counterparts she knew.

"So where are we?" Wally questioned,

"The prison of a time machine," Jax answered, ignoring the looks of shock from his cellmates who were just now finding out about time travel. "We're probably being used as bait." He grumbled,

"Bait for who?" Wally questioned,

"Who do you think?" Evelyn questioned sarcastically, "Malcolm took me right out from under Green Arrow's nose." She continued, choosing to use Oliver's if only because she felt that he would somehow find out if she didn't.

"We know who he is too," Courtney supplied, "But you're probably right, Jax and I were taken from where we were supposed to meet two of our teammates."

"What about me?" Wally asked, "I was waiting for the bus before they grabbed me." He explained and while Courtney appeared to be rather confused by this no one commented on it.

"She works with Green Arrow, we work with the Legends, so I'm gonna take a guess and say that you work with Barry?" Jax asked, choosing to use the scarlet speedster's real name in order to show Wally that he could be trusted. Sure enough the other boy nodded, and Jax let out a sigh. "Then sooner or later he'll know." He said, "Whatever's going on here it's got to be big, and it's got to be a trap." He said, his fear for the situation only growing by the minute.

"You think they'll come?" Evelyn asked and as much as he didn't want to, Jax nodded.

"They'll come," he confirmed, knowing full well that none of the teams would just let one or two of their own be taken away without doing anything about it.

* * *

Boy was Jax right.

It's not like this is the first kidnapping for any of the three teams, but it is the first to happen on a major scale. After Malcolm took Evelyn and left Oliver with a notecard that contained Sara's phone number he had called and only been a little surprised when she actually answered. After learning that they too had lost team members only a few hours earlier, and Evelyn having personal no connection to either Jax or Courtney, realized that they might not be the only ones. On a hunch they called Barry to warn him that his team may be next, only to discover that it was too late and they were already searching for Wally in Central City. The Waverider crew then flew to Star City and picked up team Arrow to save on time before they all met at S.T.A.R. Labs. Rip still had Gideon running a trace on Jax and Courtney's comms back on the Waverider, but in the meantime the three teams were comparing notes.

Oliver was able to tell them that it was Malcolm Merlyn who took Artemis, and while they were all able to agree that such a thing couldn't mean anything good for the other missing teens, Leonard took notice of how Sara in particular tensed up at the news. He also noticed that she volunteered to head back to the Waverider, parked in the parking lot of the labs and camouflaged, to check Gideon's status on tracking the missing Legends by comm. So about two minutes after she was gone he slipped out as well, perfectly aware that at least his sister and Mick noticed but not really caring.

He followed his girlfriend silently out of the building and through the parking lot; purposely not catching up to her until after she was on the Waverider and Gideon had already denied having found their missing teammates. He watched from around the corner as she sighed and hung her head low with a groan of defeat and frustration.

"You've looked better," he remarked, entering the bridge and making Sara jump and spin around, one hand flying to her hip as if she were going for a weapon, knowing her she probably did have one.

"You should know by now not to sneak up on me," she commented after she realized that it was only him, he simply shrugged and approached her.

"So who's Malcolm Merlyn?" He asked casually, "And why are you so afraid of him?"

"Snart-"

"Lance," he cut her off, despite the warning tone in her voice he wasn't going to let her keep whatever this is to herself, not without putting up a fight anyway.

She took a minute, a tremble in her stern and yet scared appearance letting him know that she was working up the courage to tell him, and so he was patient.

"He killed me," she finally deadpanned; Leonard felt his own breath catch in his throat upon hearing that. Sara had never discussed her death extensively, not even with him. All he knew was that her friend Thea had pulled the arrows while under the influence of some drugs. He knew about the pit, about the bloodlust, about the haze of time she had lived without a soul. But she never mentioned who had drugged her friend, or that he was the one she was really afraid of. "Malcolm Merlyn drugged his own daughter and forced her to kill me just to pick a fight-"

"Do you think he'll kill you again?" Len interrupted and for a moment Sara could only look shocked, although in hindsight she really shouldn't have been surprised that it was her life Leonard thought she was fearful for.

"No," she finally answered, "No he killed me out of rebellion, he wanted to be Ra's."

"And killing one of the top assassins in the league was the way to get there?" Leonard asked skeptically and even Sara couldn't help scoff at how absurd it sounded when put that way.

"Merlyn's plans have never been known for making sense at first," she admitted before her face became serious again. "But he does always have a plan, and he's willing to do anything for power. If he's going after all three teams then whatever he's got planned has to be huge."

"And I bet he's not working alone," Len added and Sara thought on the theory before nodding.

"Probably not," she admitted and before she could've said anything more, Gideon brought up a holographic map at the main control table.

"I have located Mr. Jackson and Ms. Whitmore," she announced.

"Where are they?" Leonard demanded, knowing already that he wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rip exclaimed when Sara and Leonard returned from the Waverider and told the others what Gideon had discovered.

"Based on that reaction, I take it they're in trouble." Len said, although he and Sara had asked Gideon for details on the location and therefor he already knew that their missing friends were very much in trouble.

"Trouble would be putting it lightly Mr. Snart." Rip declared,

"Wait, I've heard of that place." Barry said, ever since Sara and his former nemesis had announced that the teenagers were being held at the very edge of the Phantom Zone, he'd been trying to remember where he had heard that term before, and finally it came to him. "When I was trying to run faster so I could beat Zoom I accidently ran right into Earth-3-"

"You what?" Cisco asked, in all the chaos with Zoom, Barry had never actually gotten around to telling anybody about his trip to another alternate dimension.

"Maybe four, I don't know, I just know I skipped over two." The speedster tried to hastily explain.

"Dude how fast were you running?" Cisco demanded but this time Barry chose to ignore him completely.

"There was this girl Kara, she said she had been frozen in the Phantom Zone?" He asked it more than he said it, but Rip nodded all the same.

"If she was than I cannot imagine how she managed to get out," he said, "The Phantom Zone exists outside of both time and space, anything that goes in becomes frozen in stasis. Based on Gideon's coordinates, Jax, Courtney, Evelyn, and Wally are being held at the very edge of the zone, meaning that Mr. Merlyn could drop them in at any time." He warned, but something about this wasn't adding up for those who had dealt with Merlyn before.

"Where is this place?" Oliver questioned,

"Outer space," Rip confirmed,

"Like off of planet Earth outer space?" Felicity questioned and Rip nodded, "I'm sorry but no, just no. Malcolm Merlyn is without a doubt one of the most resourceful people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, but I can't imagine where even he would get a spaceship." She babbled out, becoming the third one out of the group to realize that Merlyn most likely was not in this alone.

"So most likely we're flying right into a trap." Oliver deadpanned when it became apparent that nobody else was going to weigh in on the matter. Rip only nodded in confirmation.

"Most likely," he agreed and everyone looked to be very uneasy. None of them liked the prospect of heading into battle with no idea as to how many people they would be up against, especially when the one enemy they do have information on is Malcolm Merlyn. But with the lives of four of their own on the line, they didn't exactly have much of a choice.

* * *

"You'd think someone would've come in here to gloat by now," Evelyn mused as she and her three new friends continued sitting like the bait that they were. "There has got to be a way out of here." She continued with a groan.

"Just rescue," Jax muttered, he had been over the security in the brig of the Waverider enough times to know that there was no way out of there and, therefor, no way out of here from the inside.

"Well rescue better come soon, because I have to pee!" Courtney whined, Evelyn rolled her eyes but aside from that nobody acknowledged the blondes complaints. "Can't you faze out of here?" She continued, turning her, and everyone else's, attention onto Wally.

"What?" He asked in complete confusion, "No, how would, what?" He questioned again, trying and failing to make sense of Courtney's comment.

Courtney, on the other hand, realized her mistake and internally started to panic.

"Uh… Nothing." She quickly stammered out but everyone else was easily able to tell that it was a cover up. "Look, I just didn't realize that I'd been sent back to before you got your powers ok." She defended casually, although to the claim was anything but casual.

"Powers?" Wally questioned, his expression looking like he was torn between confusion and pure glee. "Wait so, in the future, I have superpowers?" He asked and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yes," she huffed, "It's probably not the best thing for me to be telling you this though," she all but snapped and Wally nodded, though he still looked to be very curious about the possibility of him one day, possibly one day soon, acquiring powers.

Still, even if he had tried to continue the discussion it wouldn't have happened, because the door to the room, which contained their cell, opened up. Now after comparing notes and swapping kidnapping stories the four teenagers had been expecting either Malcolm Merlyn or Eobard Thawne to enter the room, but instead they were greeted by a third kidnapper, Damian Darhk.

"Hello there," he greeted in a friendly and yet rather threatening voice, "Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long but it took us some time to reach our destination."

"And where exactly is our destination?" Jax questioned, crossing his arms as he turned to face their captor who cracked a wry grin.

"Think of it as a new home, for you and your teams."

* * *

With three teams working together, they aren't as stupid as Malcolm seems to think. They elected to send only a select few to the edge of the Phantom Zone as rescue for their missing friends, while everyone else remained at S.T.A.R. as a sort of ground control for the mission. Those selected to go on the Waverider were Rip, Oliver, Barry, Ray, Stein, Caitlin, Felicity, Mick, and Sara.

Snart, of course, did not like the idea of Sara going on this mission. He trusts her, but the idea of his girlfriend setting off to fight the man who successfully killed her two years ago did not sit well with him. He tried getting on the Waverider, trading seats with anybody, but Rip just wasn't having it. He needed to go because he's the captain, Oliver and Sara due to their past experiences with Merlyn, Barry for his speed, and Stein because he's starting to feel the effects of being separated from his partner and so the sooner they're reunited the better things will be for everyone. Ray because he's the only one who can survive deep space outside of the ship, Caitlin in case anyone ended up seriously hurt because Gideon, obviously, has no hands. Felicity needed to go in order to monitor from the ship while Cisco did the same from the ground, and finally Mick simply for his fight record. Len tried arguing that he packs just as big a punch as Mick and, no offense to his partner, but is also less likely to accidently put a teammate in danger. But after spending so many lifetimes with the Time Masters Mick knows a time ship better than even Rip, and it was knowledge such as that that could mean the difference between success and failure on this particular mission.

So he was out of luck; condemned to stay on the ground and watch as his girlfriend, hell his wife, walked off to face the very man who put her six feet under once already, and God only knows who else.

Sara, naturally, sensed that Leonard was worried and so when they were in the final stages of planning she pulled him out into the hall.

"I'll be fine," she immediately promised him, knowing better than to ask him whether or not he's ok when the answer would so clearly be "no".

Len huffed out a sigh as he grabbed her hand, his thumb brushing against the diamond of her ring just before he glanced down at it. In the midst of all this chaos, he had nearly forgotten that they had been using the rings to help sell their cover story. She glanced down too, for a moment, before standing on her toes to kiss him with one hand cupping his cheek while he still held the other. He barely kissed back, not wanting this to feel any more like a goodbye than it already did.

Sara sighed upon pulling away, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do to ease Len's mind until this mission was over and she was back in his arms. They'd already talk about Malcolm, and she knew that he wasn't after her specifically this time. But the fear was still there, because although indirectly, this man HAS beaten her before.

"I'll be fine," she promised again before turning to head back to the group.

"I know," Len's voice finally mumbled from behind her, when she turned around he was finally meeting her gaze.

He took a step towards her, and then another, and then half of one more so that it would've been almost too easy for him to close the gap between them. So he did. Gently, he cupped her chin with his thumb and his forefinger and guided her into meeting his lips. This kiss wasn't reassuring, as she had tried to make hers; instead it conveyed a request. He was pleading with her to come back to him, and she knew that she was agreeing. Truth be told she was scared for this mission, but she knew that she would come back and when she did she and Leonard could go back to their room and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Rescue Mission (Part 2)

The journey to the edge of the Phantom Zone went about as well as one might expect. Those on the Waverider who are used to time travel, which was a little more than half of them, gritted their teeth and tried willing away their headaches as normal while the other four reacted a bit more extremely to the side effects. Oliver and Barry handled it the best, with Barry's powers taking some of the edge off and Oliver's sheer stubbornness refusing to allow him more than a pained gasp as his head pounded and his hearing left him. Caitlin was groaning from the pain in her head and slightly alarmed by the loss of her vision, and Felicity was quick to bend over and heave her lunch onto the floor.

"Man, you guys go through that every day?" Caitlin asked once her sight slowly started to return.

"Just about," Mick replied, disengaging the restraints on his seat and looking away from the mess that Felicity was making.

"Kind of depends what you mean by every day," Ray piped up before turning to Felicity. "Are you ok?"

"Just fine," Felicity sarcastically replied as she finally finished vomiting, "You know I was just lunched into outer space so I figured, hey! Why not just throw up?" She mocked and only afterwards did what she had just said appear to dawn on her. "Oh my God, we're in outer space." She exclaimed in her usual tone of excitement mixed with complete disbelief.

"Thank you captain obvious," Sara mocked as she too stood from her seat and made her way over to the main window of the bridge. "I'm guessing that's their ship?" She asked, nodding towards the glass through which she could see a ship nearly identical to the Waverider. It was completely still, docked just in front of something that almost looked like a giant pool of purple and blue clouds floating amidst the perpetual blackness of their never ending surroundings.

"Yes," Rip confirmed, but his eyes were locked onto the clouds. "And that is the Phantom Zone."

Everyone was silent for a minute, taking in the sight before them with Rip's warnings about what would happen if they were to enter the zone echoing in their minds.

"So what's the plan?" Mick finally broke the silence with the inevitable question. Sure they all knew the plan was to get onto Merlyn's ship and get their friends, but with so little to go on they hadn't exactly been able to figure out how they were going to go about that.

"Well considering they obviously stole a time ship, we're going to use Gideon's communication system in order to reach them." Rip declared as he headed over to the main control table.

"You mean we're going to call them?" Sara questioned and so Rip looked up to meet her quizzical expression with an almost uncertain one of his own.

"Hopefully they're in the bargaining mood."

* * *

"That's your plan?!" Cisco exclaimed when he got into contact with Felicity and she told him what Rip was about to do.

"What are they doing?" Joe West demanded to know, hovering right over Cisco's shoulder as if doing so would allow him to hear Felicity's voice through Cisco's earpiece.

"They're going to call Merlyn's ship and ask nicely," Cisco huffed, clearly as concerned as anyone about such a plan actually working.

"What?" Joe demanded, unable to believe what he had just heard.

For the record, Len couldn't believe it either. When he had recruited the team Rip's first instinct was to resort to kidnapping and later on lying. But now that it came to rescuing four of their own, he was suddenly open to negotiation.

"Hang on!" Cisco shouted, clearly very annoyed with playing the middleman in an argument between Felicity, Joe, and now Iris. They didn't stop of course, only when the young engineer removed his earpiece and managed to connect it to a speaker did they finally stop, the surprise of hearing each other's voices being enough to silence them for a few seconds. "Ok, you're on speaker, go at it." Cisco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"There's no way to sneak onto a ship in the middle of outer space," Felicity began, now that they could hear her for themselves Iris and Joe refrained from interrupting her, which only appeared to annoy Cisco even more. "They took our friends, they know we're coming so there's no point in trying to get in and out without being seen-"

"So your plan is to walk right into a trap?" Joe interrupted,

"No," Felicity assured him, but the beat of silence was enough for those in S.T.A.R. Labs to picture her running through the plan in her head as she tried to decide whether or not it truly was walking into a trap. "Not exactly, look I think that, for those of us who have dealt with Malcolm before, we can all agree that his biggest weakness is his ego." She began, pausing briefly as though she were waiting for a response before she realized that just about everyone who has dealt with Malcolm before is on that ship with her. "As long as Malcolm thinks he's calling the shots he won't be paying any attention to what's really going on."

"Ok, so what's really going on?" Leonard demanded, now joining in the conversation.

"We don't know yet," Felicity admitted, "Rip says I have to cut the transmission, so they won't know we're still in contact with you guys."

"How did you get elected to go to space instead of me?" Cisco all but whined and they could practically feel Felicity smirking on the other end.

"You drew the short straw," she mocked, reminding him that they had settled the matter by drawing straws. He huffed in annoyance and the transmission was cut, at least for now.

The room was uncomfortably quiet, no one being very comfortable with the prospect of waiting around for a status update on their teammates, both the rescuers and those being rescued. But it was what had to be done, and so one by one they broke off into their own conversations. Leonard took this opportunity to look around the room, and when he noticed his sister heading towards him he abruptly stood and stalked out of the room, knowing there was going to be a 50/50 chance she'd follow him.

But when he got all the way down the hall with still no sound of her footsteps behind him he figured he was good, and he noticed that he wasn't the only one looking to escape the group. Pacing back and forth at the end of the hall was that kid Queen and Felicity had brought with them. He hadn't said much when with the group; in fact Len wasn't all that sure he had said anything at all.

"You alright kid?" He found himself asking; the kid had seen him by now so he had to say something.

"Yeah," The kid replied, lying obviously but Leonard wouldn't call him out on it; he was a little smarter than that.

"I'm glad one of us is," he admitted, of course the kid only looked at him in complete surprise but said nothing, so Len decided that he'd better elaborate. "My wife's up there," he said with a sigh, noticing how the kid's eyes flickered briefly to notice the wedding band that the crook was still wearing. "When it comes to missions we're just teammates, nothing more, and normally that's fine. But she died once, before I met her, and Malcolm Merlyn was the one who killed her." He explained, watching the kid for any sort of reaction and all he got was wide eyes of surprise.

"When you say… she died?" He asked, Rene and Evelyn had only been training with Oliver for about five months now and although they knew prior to tonight that he has allies in the vigilante game, they were unaware of who exactly or what their backgrounds are.

"I mean three arrows buried in her chest, knocking her off the edge of a six story building." The cold-hearted crook replied, eyes refusing to meet Rene's horrified gaze and instead focusing on the wall ahead of him. "Put her in the grave for about a year before her sister dug her up and threw her body into some kind of magic pool, which has been destroyed by now so if he kills her again…" He trailed off but Rene understood.

There was silence between then for a few minutes. The both of them content to just sit in silence in the hallway and vaguely aware of Lisa's head poking around the corner before she decided to return to the group as opposed to approaching her brother.

"I lost my family, in the undertaking." Rene finally admitted once they could no longer hear Lisa's footsteps and were sure she, as well as anyone else, was far out of earshot. Len nodded at the information, but said nothing. He had heard about the unnatural earthquakes that destroyed the Glades of Star City almost five years ago, and waited silently for the kid to continue. "Since then, I've been mostly on my own. But now I spend so much time with the team…" He trailed off, as though he was just now realizing whatever it was he was about to say. "Evelyn's like my little sister, and I watched him take her." He confessed, meeting Leonard's gaze with a pained expression of regret. "I was there, I could've done something. But he hit me with some kind of rope and knocked me down, and she was already out. He took her right out from under me." He confessed, even he hadn't realized how close he had become with his teammates until one of them was gone, possibly never to return.

Len nodded, he could understand that feeling. He didn't want to admit it but he had grown close with his teammates since their initial recruiting. He and Mick, while still partners, have other people to worry about now.

"We were in the middle of a fight," he began, hardly noticing how Rene looked up at him with curiosity in his brown eyes, not unlike the way a little boy would. "This was long before we were together, but that isn't to say I didn't love her at the time, or was at least starting to." He shifted a bit awkwardly upon saying that, try as he might Leonard still was not able to pinpoint exactly when he started to fall for Sara Lance, though he suspected it might have begun all the way back in 1975 when she broke that guys wrist in the bar. In any case, it was a damn long time before either of them admitted their feelings for the other. "We were fighting Savage, the warlord we had initially been recruited to stop. I didn't even see it happen, but one minute Sara was behind me kicking ass, and the next she was in front of me, with Savage holding a knife to her throat." He drawled, his voice taking on a slight hint of anger from even thinking about that moment. "He wanted Rip, and had the man not for once had a plan, I would've handed him over." He admitted, surprising himself even a little bit. He often tried not to think about that day, or what he would've done and who he would've killed in order to get Sara back safely when she was taken right out from under him.

* * *

By now the four teenagers in the prison had been there for hours and they were getting rather annoyed. They'd only had that one visit from Darhk and since then it had been quiet, and with no way to tell time (if time was even passing) they were all growing increasingly restless. They had each sought out means of escape, even openly suggested a few, but nothing they could come up with amounted to anything more than wishful thinking.

"I still have to pee," Courtney whined, if only to break the silence.

"Good, maybe if you pee your pants they'll open this door." Evelyn mused, half sarcastically, from where she was sitting slumped in a corner.

Courtney made a disgusted face at her but no comment, though she doubted that their captors would care at all if one of them were to go to the bathroom in their pants.

Suddenly, their cell started shaking as if it could tell its occupants were board out of their minds and it wanted to make them sorry they ever complained. At first it felt like an earthquake, and the teenagers began bracing themselves for another jump.

What came was much worse.

The cell started descending down, as if it was leaving the ship.

"What's going on?" Evelyn panicked,

"I don't know," Jax replied, just as panicked as her if not more so. He knew everything there about the mechanics of a time ship, but he didn't know the brig could do this.

Their fear only intensified as the cell lowered more and more out of the ship, the clear walls allowing the captives inside a clear and unobstructed view of the infinite space below them, including the Phantom Zone.

As the cage lowered, Evelyn felt her heart plunge into her knotted stomach, and she was sure that the others couldn't be much better off. She had never really suffered from a fear of heights, but this was far past any conventional height. This was insane, and although she flinched at the slight contact of a hand brushing against hers she decided to embrace it when she noticed the owner's face. Wally was beside her, every bit as terrified as she was, and probably not even aware of their close proximity until Evelyn had her fingers curled around his. But he too saw the terror on her face and besides, Courtney had both of her arms wound completely around Jax's, so they weren't the only ones bracing for a fall.

* * *

"You want them?" Merlyn mocked over the call with crew currently on the Waverider, "Come get them."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Ok so first off thanks so much for the great** **reviews, they really mean a lot to me! Second of all, i just want to clear up the reason Len is calling Rene "kid". So when it was first confirmed that Wild Dog would be joining the team this season it was done at the same time Artemis was confirmed, and i was so pumped about her that i hardly paid any attention to the news of Wild Dog. When the trailers and teasers started coming i couldn't really get a good look at him nor had i bothered looking up who's playing him. What i'm trying to say is that i didn't realize he's around the same age as Oliver and for whatever reason i had it in my head that he was only a year or two older than Evelyn. By the time i realized my mistake this chapter was just about done and since season 5 hasn't premiered yet there's technically nothing canon to follow for him. So for the purpose of this story he is about eighteen or nineteen years old, i'll get him right next time!**


	14. Rescue Mission (Part 3)

_"We're going to die."_ That was the only thing coursing through Wally's mind as he subconsciously tightened his grip on Evelyn's hand, holding onto her like a lifeline. He was so sure that the floor would open up under them at any moment and they would go plunging into the dark depths of outer space. What was it that he had been taught would happen to a human exposed to the elements of space without protection? Would they simply suffocate? Or had he heard somewhere that they would explode? He had always been a fantastic student in the subject of science, but right now his mind couldn't seem to form a logical thought. All he could think about was his family, how he was never going to see them again. About what Courtney said about his future powers, and how he would never get the chance to use them.

Wait… Courtney.

"Hey," he finally spoke up, becoming the first to dare and move. He only turned his head, but it was more movement than the others had attempted since the cage was lowered. "You're from the future, right?" He asked, gaining Courtney's attention as well as Jax's, he already had Evelyn's.

The blonde nodded, still too afraid of an impending drop to speak, but calm enough to listen.

"Did this happen before?" Wally questioned her, but she shook her head.

"No," She managed to get out, "I've never…" she trailed off with her answer, realization dawning on her.

This is what she had been sent back to stop.

They were dealing with the future counterpart of Merlin, which explains where he got the time ship. She had heard rumors during her training, that Malcolm had stolen some files that contained information on the Reverse Flash, and lord knows he already possessed all the information he could need on Damian Darhk. He had stolen a time ship in 2019, no doubt the old one Rip had given to the league for emergencies, and gone to recruit past versions of Darhk and Thawne. This was their plan, to trap the league in the Phantom Zone before they could even form as one.

"Courtney?" Jax questioned, snapping her out of her thoughts and back to their current predicament.

"The others can't get on this ship." She deadpanned fearfully, the pieces of Malcolm's plan falling into place within her mind.

"Why not?" Jax asked, not that he was a particular fan of their friends getting on board a ship belonging to three of their greatest enemies, but Courtney seemed more worried about it than he would've expected her to be.

"Because the second they do, Malcolm's going to plunge it right down into the Phantom Zone." She revealed, the look of horror in her eyes only receiving looks of confusion from the others.

"Come again?" Evelyn questioned when it became obvious that none of the three understood what she meant.

Courtney sighed, knowing that despite her instructions not to reveal anything about the future she was going to have to come clean.

"The Phantom Zone," she repeated, "Otherwise known as the swirly cloud of death directly below us." She began, the others briefly glancing down at the clear floor beneath their feet to get a look at what she was talking about. "Nothing that goes in ever gets out, it's a frozen dimension, meaning that anything that ends up inside, freezes."

"And you think Merlin will plunge us all in even if he can't get away?" Evelyn asked, her voice taking on a mocking tone that quickly vanished at the serious look on Courtney's face.

"Yes," she deadpanned before sighing, conceding to disobeying her orders. "In August of 2018 a powerful alien army will invade earth, the second in as many years. Your teams will all play a hand in stopping the threat, they will succeed, and decide that with threats only growing larger they need to be more than allies, they need a new team, and the Justice League will be founded."

"Justice League?" Jax questioned, looking curiously at his friend as he pieced together the puzzle. "But you said-"

"I lied," she quickly cut him off. "The Justice Society of America disbanded back in the 1960's, and I would appreciate it if nobody told Amaya that." She requested before continuing, "I can't say too much, but I can tell you that the reason I was sent on the mission with Rip is because I'm one of the newest recruits to the league and have no connection to any of it's founding members. I don't know enough to screw anything up, but there was a temporal anomaly threatening the league's formation."

"And you think this is it?" Wally asked and Courtney nodded.

"Thawne and Darhk are already dead. These are versions of them from their pasts, so if they plunge into the zone it'll only help Merlin."

"Except you're forgetting that Merlin will freeze too," Jax interrupted but the blonde shook her head.

"He isn't your Merlin, he's mine." She explained, "He came back from my time, and it doesn't matter if he freezes because so long as even half of the founding members of the league do, there will be no league. His present self will be able to pursue whatever power hungry plans he has, and his frozen future self will be nothing more than a sacrificial lamb, like a time remnant." She explained, Wally's eyes widening as he understood the comparison, knowing that it meant the present Merlin would not be affected even if this version of his future self became frozen in the Phantom Zone, even when time caught up with him.

It was then that the sight of the Waverider approaching, so that their teammates could board the enemy ship in a rescue attempt, caught the attention of the teenagers.

"We are in a lot of trouble," Evelyn drawled, summing up the situation perfectly.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Waverider, the verdict wasn't any different. They knew that their friends, as well as themselves, were all in huge amounts of trouble, but not even Rip understood how much. Sure he knew about Courtney's true assignment, but without the knowledge of the Reverse Flash's involvement as well as Damian Darhk's he had not yet been able to put together to pieces. How Malcolm Merlin got his hands on a time ship, again the ship possessed by the future Justice League being unknown to Rip, didn't sit right with anyone. But they didn't have time to question it; all they did was prepare for battle.

The plan was for Felicity, Caitlin, and Rip to stay behind on the Waverider while Oliver, Barry, Ray, Mick, and Sara headed over to the other ship to rescue their teammates. Stein would also be staying behind on the monitors, but hopefully Jax would be able to get back to the Waverider quickly and merge with him, then the two of them would be able to return to the enemy ship if need be and help in the fight. Barry was also taking Courtney's cosmic staff, her favorite weapon, with him. He may have no clue how to use it but that wasn't the point. The point was for him to speed into the brig and get the cage back into the ship, at which point he could give the staff to Courtney in order to defend herself. Sara tried giving him a knife for Evelyn but Ollie forbade it; claiming that while he had been training Evelyn, as well as Curtis and Rene, to fight with knives, the teenage girl was not yet ready to use one in the field.

"What are you, her dad?" The blonde had mocked her old friend.

"Wouldn't be the biggest shock, I heard you're Courtney's mom." He teased her back and like a child she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yup, her and Snart even scarred her for life like real parents." Mick informed with a dirty grin as he approached, taking the safety off his gun and earning a glare from Sara.

"Not information I needed," Oliver decided and Mick only smirked all the more.

"None of us need it, but we all hear it." He continued to mock, only laughing harder when Sara slapped his arm as her futile means of asking him to shut up.

"If you all are done behaving like children, we do have a mission to attend to." Rip scolded.

"Which ironically is saving their children." Felicity chimed in, earning a glare from Rip that pleaded with her to zip it, not that she hadn't ever received worse from Oliver.

"Just get to the cargo bay," the Englishman pleaded with those going on board the enemy ship. "We'll connect our ship with theirs so you can get on, and we'll hope Merlin and whoever he's working with aren't waiting at the door to kill us all."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the cage, the four prisoners could see the Waverider drawing ever closer and the tunneled ramp extending onto the ship that they were being held on.

"What are the chances they're all on board?" Evelyn questioned as they watched the Waverider and it's occupants draw ever closer to a worse than deadly trap.

"Doesn't matter," Courtney decided, "Once any of them are in the Phantom Zone there's no getting them out, especially when none of them know it's a future Malcolm they're dealing with."

"Then we have to get out of here," Wally decided.

"How?" Jax demanded, "You want to bust out into the airless vacuum of space?" He continued but Wally only shrugged, clearly not having any actual ideas.

"Hey Jax?" Evelyn asked while pacing the cage, eyeing the ceiling skeptically. "When you went all over the cage on your ship with a fine tooth comb, did you try getting out through the ceiling?" She asked, "Because ours now leads to an empty room." She said and with the other three now looking at him Jax considered the idea, because he hadn't before.

"I'm assuming Oliver keeps as many weapons on him as Sara, and since he's teaching you, you got anything on you?" He asked and with a curious expression, as though she were unsure, Evelyn opened up her jacket and began going through the inner compartments.

"Just few bandages and a knife I barely know how to use," she answered, holding out the object that was obviously going to be more effective at the moment.

Jax nodded before looking up at the ceiling, realizing that getting up there was going to be a challenge. But then he looked back at Evelyn, eyeing her critically and trying to determine if the idea processing through his mind would work or not.

"Ok, I've got a plan." He finally said, deciding it was worth a shot. "You good with climbing?" He asked Evelyn who shrugged.

"If I got something to climb." She replied and Jax nodded,

"Think you can get onto my shoulders?" He asked and she nodded.

Acting quickly, Jax cupped his hands and Evelyn placed the handle of her knife between her teeth. She clamored up Jax's body with only a little help from Wally and Courtney, and they stood by to catch her should she fall once she was up. Taking the knife in her hand and stretching onto her toes, causing Jax to wobble just a bit but not enough to cause Evelyn too much panic. She tried wedging her knife into any sort of gap on the edge of the ceiling but there was none, and she soon began informing Jax of that in a very frustrated manner.

"Well try harder," Jax ordered and Evelyn scowled,

"Oh yeah, busting through a solid steel ceiling with a standard issue knife, yeah it'll work if I just-"

A sudden movement of the ship abruptly cut her off, sending both her Jax crashing down and the knife flying. Wally cried out as they all landed and Evelyn's knife sliced through his shoulder before dropping harmlessly to the floor.

"Wally!" Evelyn exclaimed in a mix of worry and guilt but the boy had no time to respond to her.

"It's too late," Courtney declared in horror, watching the Waverider outside being pulled down as both ships began plunging into the Phantom Zone below. It looked as though the Waverider were trying to break away at least, but even if they did manage to get it out of Merlin's hold it would hardly matter.

Suddenly, the ceiling above their heads opened up, revealing Barry standing over them.

"Hey guys," he greeted casually, though even under the cowl one could see the worry on his face. "Courtney, I believe this is yours." He said, holding down her staff.

He didn't let go once she grabbed it, instead letting her latch on and use it as a means of climbing out of the cell. She wasn't even fully out when they ship's downward motion increased, forcing both her and Barry to grip the staff for their lives and she just barely managed to clamor out.

"Go!" Jax shouted up when he saw Courtney looking back at them, behind him Evelyn was already working on Wally's shoulder with her emergency bandages.

"Jax-" Barry started but the younger man cut him off.

"There's no time, get her back to the ship and get away!" He ordered and while Barry looked partially convinced that this course of action would be a suicide move on Jax's part, Courtney knew better.

"Can you run with me?" She asked the older speedster, who now looked at her as though she was the crazy one.

"We can't leave them," he tried to say but she wouldn't listen, there was no time.

"Trust me," she ordered and so with an apprehensive nod Barry agreed, and with one last look of sorrow to her friends, Courtney climbed onto his back.

Barry took off through the ship, and although he wanted to stop and help he knew that if he did he and Courtney would both be goners. He could feel the world around him freezing, becoming trapped in one eternal moment of stillness. When they reached the boarding ramp it was the only thing moving, and it was moving away. But he made the jump, his speed making it so the lack of an atmosphere didn't even effect him or his passenger, and the two of them crashed in a heap on the floor of the Waverider's cargo bay.


	15. Rescue Mission (Part 4)

"Felicity! Felicity!" Cisco had been shouting over the link to the Waverider for the past five minutes with no response, and so far it was proving to be the longest five minutes of Leonard Snart's life.

Almost the instant the team boarded the other ship, communication went fuzzy. Then it came back, then it went fuzzy again, then all that could be heard over the other end was screaming coming from those in charge of the monitors, and finally it had gone dead altogether. Thankfully Cisco didn't think that the line was truly dead, most likely someone had accidently shut it off in the midst of the panic that they had been hearing. Of course that was hardly a reassuring theory, because based on the shouts and frantic rustling on the other end they were indeed in a panic up there. A panic means something is going wrong, and Leonard did not like the idea of something going wrong on the ship with the man who killed Sara.

"Would you stop shouting?" Amaya finally asked of Cisco, clearly growing annoyed with him. "There's no static, the damn thing is off on their end!" She exclaimed, ordinarily Len would've found the argument very amusing. He would've thought that it was hilarious that the woman from 1942 was more observant of technology than a present day engineer. Normally he would've made some sort of remark about how bad of a plan this had been from the start.

But this wasn't normally.

Sara is on that ship, and who knows what's happening to her right now. With a glance out of the corner of his eye he looked over at Ramirez, and the kid looked just about as worried as Len. In fact, maybe he was even worse. Sure Leonard was worried about his girlfriend, but the poor kid had his entire team up there. Save for some Curtis guy he had heard mentioned, apparently he was missing due to a tech malfunction locking him in a new panic room inside Arrow's bunker. The thing is, apparently, on a timer and will let him out after a few hours, but until then not even Felicity could hack it open. Anyway, Leonard decided that if there was one person aside from himself he felt bad for, it would be the kid who pretty much has his entire family up there.

Suddenly the radio cackled to life, static coming through the speakers and everyone in the room leaning in closer in anticipation of whatever would come over the line.

"Cisco?" Felicity's voiced finally asked, Leonard's heart practically surging with the hope that everyone was ok up there.

"Felicity! We're here! Are you guys ok?" Ramon demanded and there was a second of silence, then another, and then…

"We're coming back," Felicity informed, and just like that Len's heart sank into his stomach.

* * *

"So that's it?" Joe demanded once Courtney and Barry explained what happened once what was left of the Waverider crew returned.

"Hopefully not," Stein said, speaking up from where he was leaning heavily on a desk for support.

The others all eyed him skeptically; somehow he had become a living, ticking clock on this mission.

"We will get them back," Barry assured those who had stayed behind, not that they were easily convinced.

"How?" Len snarled, vacating his seat and marching towards his former enemy, who admittedly was a little shaken by the icy glare he had just found himself on the receiving end of. "Need I remind you that you lost them to a dimension with no way out?" He demanded,

"From the inside," Courtney pointed out. "They're frozen, but we're not." She continued before taking her staff and extending it out in front of her. A ray of light appeared from it and incased a nearby chair in a glowing aura, and when Courtney raised her staff the chair also lifted into the air before she willed it down and eyed Cisco, who looked as though his mind had just been blown. "Think you can upgrade it to withstand the weight of the Waverider?" She questioned and the engineer nodded.

"You bet," he assured, his excited face only growing when he was tossed the device.

As Cisco headed off to his workshop, gawking in awe at the new instrument in his hands the whole time, Len grabbed ahold of his sister's elbow when she made a move to follow him.

"Do you think he can do it?" He whispered just quietly enough for her to hear.

She turned to face him, looking up and seeing just how worried he was; and she knew why.

"Yes," she admitted honestly, "But even if he can't, don't worry, we'll get Sara out of there."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Phantom Zone, not everything had gone the way that the team believed. Wally noticed this when Evelyn's hands suddenly stopped working to patch him up when she was in the middle of wrapping the bandage.

"Evelyn?" He asked but he got no response, she just stared vacantly ahead of her, her body frozen. "Evelyn?" He tried again but again it was futile. Looking past her he noticed that Jax was still looking up at the open ceiling of their cell, and showing no signs of movement. "Jax?" He asked but just like with Evelyn he didn't get an answer, not even so much as a flinch.

Deciding that the effects of the zone must have overtaken his cellmates, and for whatever reason past right by him, Wally gently pushed Evelyn away from him and stood up. He walked over to where Jax stood and waved a hand in front of his face, nothing. He looked up at where Courtney had gotten out, where Jax's gaze was still fixed, and tried to determine a way up there. The thought of mimicking Evelyn's earlier actions of climbing on Jax crossed his mind, but more as a joke than anything else. He wouldn't do that, if he did there is an excellent chance that both he and Jax would topple over and get seriously hurt. Instead he opted for jumping, just barely grazing the rim of the ledge the first four times before he finally managed to lock his hand onto it with a death grip. With almost as much effort he brought his other arm up, and then with the use of all his strength Wally managed to pull himself up and out of the cell. Granted getting the leverage to get out involved him flopping and inching like a fish out of water, but he made it out.

Once in the main room of the brig he looked around, only to find that he was alone. There was no one else in the room, but Wally still got the feeling that he might not be the only unaffected one on the ship. So he grabbed a nearby crowbar and began cautiously walking.

* * *

Now that the plan to rescue their missing teammates had only succeeded in imprisoning more of them, the new plan was to send Courtney up with her staff once Cisco finished modifying it. Leonard had decided that he was going with her, and no one dared argue with it. Also going was Rip, Stein, Caitlin, and Cisco. Felicity would be taking her turn as ground monitor this time, Cisco arguing that he needs to be able to monitor his upgrades to the staff from up there. Really, everyone knew he just wanted to go into outer space.

But waiting for everything to be ready, it was testing Leonard's patients after only an hour. So he decided to go out to the parking lot and get some air, and it wasn't long before somebody found him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked Courtney as she approached him, worry evident in her eyes.

"Barry's coming with us," she informed him. Annoyance briefly washed over his features before he dismissed it, figuring that had it not been for Allen, Courtney wouldn't even be here.

"Fine," he agreed but that didn't seem to be what she had really come to tell him.

"Stein's really starting to suffer from being separated from Jax, he's trying to hide it but… he keeps sitting down or leaning on something the first chance he gets." She was still stalling, Len could tell that much, and so in order to avoid encouraging her he simply nodded at the information and let the uncomfortable silence overtake.

"Anything else?" He asked after a few minutes and when Courtney met his eyes he noticed that hers were shimmering with unshed tears.

"What if I can't do this?" She asked, up until now she had never really worried all that much about her performance on missions. She knows she's a capable fighter, and besides, despite being from the future she somehow isn't the only Legend who could majorly screw the timeline. But now it was different, this was her mission, and if she failed it then the future would become a very different place.

"You tell me," Snart replied and she scoffed.

"I'm not telling you about the future." She deadpanned and he shrugged.

"Then I can't help you," he told her but at the look in her eyes, the look of utter helplessness and fear that Len knew was also evident in his own features, he let up a little. "You can do this," he assured her in voice that was almost a whisper. "I've seen you use that staff of yours a hundred times, it's the same thing you always do, just on a bigger scale." He continued with a shaky breath she nodded.

"Ok."

* * *

The further Wally went down the corridors of the ship, the more things around him started to feel like a horror movie. There were people scattered about here and there, their bodies frozen in one moment for what could be all eternity. The fact that some of these statues were people that he knows only intensified the sickening feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He saw a man in a robotic suit frozen mid stride as though he had been running, and the burly man watching his back had a flame thrower frozen mid blast. As Wally drew closer to the bridge he passed a blonde woman with the blonde man who had visited their cell before pinned against a wall, the knife she pressed dangerously close to his throat making Wally gulp in fear for the man. Even frozen, the fire in her eyes was alive and burning and with something the young man would not wish to find himself on the receiving end of. He kept walking, finding Oliver in the doorway of the brig positioned as though he had just fired an arrow, and sure enough one was stopped halfway across the room in mid-air. Sitting in the Captain's chair was a man dressed in black, Malcolm Merlin from what Wally was guessing, and a smug look frozen on his face.

It was then that Wally heard it, the sound of footsteps approaching towards him. He looked around frantically for a place to hide, but there wasn't one. So he decided to go with the next best option and stand up against the doorframe, crowbar raised at the ready. Unfortunately Wally's hearing may not be as good as he initially thought, and while he was waiting for the owners of the footsteps to enter the bridge he heard them fade away, before a snort of laughter sounded from the other side of the bridge.

Whipping his head to the side Wally saw the Reverse Flash, cowl pulled off because why not?, standing in the other doorway that lead into the room.

"Nice try kid," He mocked, walking further into the room before stopping at the floating arrow. "Well that's no good." He deadpanned, knocking the object to the ground. "Don't bother with the controls kid, I already tried, this damn place even freezes machines." He grumbled whilst taking a seat on one of the empty flight chairs, noticing how Wally was still looking at him with nothing but fear. "Take it easy kid, I'm not gonna kill you. Well not now anyway." He assured but that did nothing to make Wally feel any better.

"Why?" He managed to get out and Thawne smirked.

"Because when I take you down, I want to watch as Flash witnesses it." He mocked before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Bonus points if I can get your sister there too."

"You're sick," Wally deadpanned; Thawne shook his head in denial.

"Not sick," he insisted, "Just a man with a very well planned agenda." He continued, getting up and approaching Wally as so to look him in the eye. Wally held his gaze, determined not to show his fear.

"So you planned to get stuck here?" He asked and at that Thawne relented a bit.

"That was a flaw in the plan," he admitted, "Trusting Merlin was a mistake, I should've known that there's probably a reason he never ends up as anything more than a footnote in history. Not even for anything he did as Ra's or afterwards, just for the time he ran Merlyn Global." He continued only to realize that Wally was still looking at him in absolute fear and maybe even a little bit of confusion. "What is it kid?" He asked with a mocking laugh, "I already told you I'm not going to kill you today."

"How," Wally began, "How come you and me aren't frozen?" He questioned and at the question Thawne's wry grin widened.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" He asked and Wally only looked at him with fear, the pit in his stomach managing to grow deeper as what Courtney had said about his future self came back to him. "The Speed Force protects speedsters from the effects of places like the Phantom Zone. Although we can't use our powers here, it sure beats standing around frozen." He explained, the explanation only serving to make Wally's face grow pale as he tried to think back and figure out when he had, apparently unknowingly, become a speedster.

* * *

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Courtney asked hours later, they were back up in the Waverider and she was preparing to head out so that she could use her staff to retrieve Malcolm's ship, and eyeing Cisco's homemade spacesuit suspiciously.

"Of course," the engineer assured her. "I built it after the particle accelerator exploded, it's meant to withstand the pipeline during a an explosion. Besides, I ran all sorts of tests, it's perfectly safe." He continued but Courtney still appeared skeptical of the suit.

"We wouldn't let you wear it if it wasn't safe." Caitlin insisted and so with a nod, albeit a hesitant one, Courtney slipped into the suit and headed to the cargo bay of the ship.

Once she was outside and standing perched on the roof of the Waverider, Courtney followed Cisco's instructions as he spoke through her comm. link, using a detector he had installed in her staff to find the downed ship.

"There!" He suddenly shouted, so loud that she jumped. "Right there! The ship is about two hundred feet deep, in the direction that you're pointing."

"Ok," Courtney said before activating the, now much more powerful, tractor beam of her staff and watching as the light of it cut into the Phantom Zone, before she felt it incasing the ship.

She started pulling, using all of her concentration to bring the ship out of the zone, but it was quickly proving a hard battle.

"Courtney," Snart's voice suddenly rang over her comm., now she knew she was in trouble if the others could already tell that she was slipping.

"I'm trying Snart," She quickly defended, "But I don't think I can-"

"Shut up and listen to me." He interrupted, "You may think you're being quiet when you're complaining to Jax about needing a babysitter-"

"You heard that?" The blonde asked in horror.

"Every word," Leonard assured her. "Apparently I don't know the real story behind you joining us, but I do know that you're step-father told us he wanted us to take you because our team would be a good place for you to come into your own"

"Well he lied," Courtney insisted with a roll of her eye.

"Did he?" Snart asked, "I know you've done more here than you ever did there, and even if he did lie, what's the harm in showing him that you DON'T need a babysitter?" He asked but Courtney said nothing. "You want to be a hero Courtney, heroes don't have the word _can't_ in their vocabularies."

"Little late for a pep talk, Snart." Courtney joked but even over the comm. she could feel that he was not amused, or that's what she thought until she heard him smirk.

"Look ahead of you," instructed and so when she complied she was amazed, because there was Merlyn's ship, rising out of the Phantom Zone.


	16. Homecoming

"So the West kid is a speedster?" Len asked later on that night as he and Sara lay awake in bed, after those who were trapped had been rescued from the Phantom Zone they had decided to spend a few days in the present; but the majority of them still ended up sleeping on the Waverider.

Sara and Leonard had thought about going to his place, since they are in Central and both Jax and Stein had gone home. But Mick had also gone home, back to the safe house that he and Snart share with Lisa; and the crook and the assassin decided that they'd rather not sleep on the pullout couch when the other option in the safe house would be to share a room with Mick.

"Yup," Sara replied, "Apparently he and this girl from Earth-2 were hit with the radiation explosion from the machine that gave Barry back his powers about a year ago. Getting hit with a knife just as the ship entered a place where time doesn't move was apparently enough to wake up his accelerated healing, and the rest just followed suit." She explained, or explained what she understood of it anyway. Having been unaware that Barry had ever lost his powers in the first place meant that she still didn't really have the full story.

Len hadn't known about Barry losing his powers either, but he decided not to question it; reasoning that you're bound to miss a few things when you spend your life traveling through time.

But that wasn't what Leonard's mind was focusing on right now. He could hear the dryness of Sara's voice, how she was saying these words but her mind was elsewhere. He could also feel the tension in her body as he held her against him; whatever it was that was actually weighing on her mind was weighing heavy.

"So… anything else happen on that ship?" He questioned, not even trying to be subtle because if he did she would most likely pretend she had no idea what he was trying to get out of her.

"Nothing of consequence," she answered, trying anyway to derail her boyfriend's efforts even though she knew such a thing would be useless.

"Lance…" Leonard sternly drawled, no intentions whatsoever of letting her get away with this.

She sighed and stayed quiet for a minute, just enjoying the feeling of being in Leonard's arms. She didn't want to talk about this, not after such a long day where they almost lost literally half of their allies, herself included. But at the same time she did want to, she wanted Leonard to know.

"Damian Darhk was on that ship." She confessed; she heard him inhale sharply at the statement, knowing what that man meant to her. "I tried to kill him, I was hoping that it was a past version of him from before he ever met my dad." She continued, what she could've done had become all the more real ever since Courtney and Barry explained what happened to those who had been trapped, and they confirmed that it was very likely Darhk met Merlyn before Quentin, and Merlyn would not have taken Darhk after their initial meeting because of what it could jeopardize. "I had a knife to his throat when we froze, Reverse Flash took it while we were frozen, and the instant time started moving again I stumbled forward. If Thawne hadn't stolen my knife, I would've slit his throat whether I meant to or not." Len didn't miss the quiver in her voice, nor did he miss the look in her eyes that almost resembled fear.

"Would you have meant to?" He asked, reaching over and tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her eyes.

"I wanted to," she admitted,

"That's not what I asked," he said; although he almost regretted it when Sara looked him in the eye with a haunting expression of her own regret. Not regret for what she was about to say mind you, but regret that she was saying it out loud.

"I know," she replied, confirming his fears that if she ever got the chance to slaughter that miserable pig Damian Darhk again, she would not let him get away.

"You're not a killer anymore Sara," Len reminded her, wrapping his arms tighter around her and pulling her closer to him.

"And I don't want to be." She assured him before tilting her head back up to look him in the eyes. "But if that's what it takes to save my sister, then that's what it takes."

Eventually Sara fell asleep, but Leonard never did. How could he sleep when his every thought went to what could've happened today? Sara has worked so hard to become more than a killer. She's still killed a few time criminals in the heat of the moment, and for the most part she wasn't affected by their deaths at her hands. It was always self-defense. But setting out to murder a man, even one as deserving of it as Darhk, in cold blood? That could set her back.

With his mind made up Leonard gently rolled his girlfriend off him, being extra careful not to wake her, and got up. He grabbed his gun as he left the room, not that he was going to need it, but just for the threat of it. He put on a jacket, not really for the cold of the ship but mostly because Mick and Sara were the only ones who had ever seen him without one and he wasn't in the mood to expand that list.

Walking down the halls of the Waverider when most everyone was asleep was something Leonard had done, admittedly, a few times before. Mostly when they were first recruited, and he was casing every nook and cranny without the desire for an interruption. But this time he wasn't looking for a fault in the structure or a relic worth anything, this time he was looking for the only other person who would be awake at this hour.

* * *

Rip was in his office, after the mission today he had decided that it might be wise to check and make sure the timeline hadn't been affected. Miraculously it was indeed still intact, even beyond 2019, and with only very minimal changes, primarily to Malcolm's timeline. After the team had been rescued, Rip had returned their enemies to their proper places in time (with the exception of Eobard Thawne, as he ran off to who knows when before anyone could get ahold of him.) It seemed to have worked and everything ended well, and yet he could still see Mr. Snart approaching his doorway.

"Yes?" He inquired before the former kleptomaniac could say anything.

"We've changed history before-"

"I already don't like where this is going," Rip interrupted but Snart paid him no mind.

"And with all the messes we've made and still come out alive, you can't really tell me that there's no possible way to save Laurel's life without killing Sara and/or her father in the process."

Now Rip glanced up and met Snart's serious gaze. Out of anything, he hadn't expected Laurel Lance to be the topic that he was here to talk about in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry," The captain said, "There is no other way."

"What about killing Darhk before he ever sets foot in Star City?" Snart inquired but Rip only stood up and shook his head sadly.

"The results of that on the timeline would be cataclysmic," he warned,

"What did we break?" A new voice asked; both Rip and Len turned to see Courtney standing in the doorway, clad in her pajamas but not one ounce of sleep evident in her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Len asked and she shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to Rip about me going home without worrying about someone walking in." She explained just as she herself entered the office. "Clearly I'm not the only one, so what did we break?"

"We did not break anything, and we will not break anything." Rip replied strictly, of course even if he did somehow manage to get Mr. Snart to drop the issue of Laurel Lance's killer it is still pretty much a guarantee that the team will break something sooner or later.

"We're trying to find a way to stop the murder of Sara's sister," Len told her, although Rip looked as though he wanted to argue against speaking of the issue.

"Wait, Sara's sister… died?" She asked, genuine shock written across her face.

"Yes, why? Is she alive in your time?" Leonard asked, almost daring to hope that some crazy plan to save Laurel might just actually work.

"I don't know, what's her name?" Courtney questioned.

"Laurel Lance, otherwise known as The Black Canary." Rip answered, truthfully he was a bit curious as to this answer as well. He knew about Laurel's death at Darhk's hand since the beginning, and so he had never looked extensively into the Black Canary beyond that.

"I've heard about Black Canary," Courtney admitted, "I don't know her real name, and I've never met her, but people don't talk like she's dead." She said and Rip and Len looked at each other.

"It might not be Laurel," Rip warned,

"Who else could it be?" Len all but sneered in response. "According to this one," he began, pointing with his thumb to Courtney. "In 2019 Evelyn is still Artemis, Thea is still Speedy, and Felicity is still Felicity." He listed, unaware that Felicity is actually known as Overwatch to her team.

"Yes, and Sara is still the WHITE Canary." Rip conceded as he fidgeted his fingers in thought. "Gideon," he finally called, Len and Courtney both watching him with baited breath.

"Yes Captain?" The AI unit replied.

"Can you please tell me the identity of the Black Canary in July of 2019?" Rip requested, now holding his breath as well.

"Certainly Captain, she is a Miss Dinah Lance II." Gideon confirmed, however all three people in the office knew that Gideon simply hadn't thought to address the woman in question by her middle name; Laurel.

It is very rare that time seems to freeze when you spend your life traveling through it, but for those three, in that moment, it did.

"Can you tell me how she managed to come back from the dead?" Rip questioned the AI once he finally got words to form on his lips once again.

"I'm afraid not, Captain." Gideon replied, almost sadly. "Dinah Laurel Lance was pronounced dead on April 6th, 2016. However, on January 30th 2017, she was found alive and unharmed in Star City. Where she truly was, remains a mystery."

"January 30th." Len repeated; looking over at the calendar that they kept set to the current date and time. "Today's the 28th."

"And only a few minutes to midnight," Rip added, glancing down at his pocket watch. "Ok Mr. Snart, you and Miss Lance can take the jump ship-" Rip began, unable to believe that he was actually about to grant this request.

"Sara's not going," Len interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Rip asked,

"If this doesn't work, she'll be crushed. So I'm going by myself and if the plan fails, Sara never has to know." He explained but Rip shook his head.

"You're not going alone," He deadpanned and before Leonard could argue he was cut off.

"I'll go with him." Courtney volunteered, getting skeptical looks from both men.

At first she thought they were going brush her off, but instead Len turned to Rip with a look that said he would take her with him, and Rip rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he agreed, "But in order to avoid messing up the timeline you must do EXATCLY as I say, understand?" He explained and when Leonard rolled his eyes he knew that they were in for it.

"We'll see," he drawled, the glint in his blue eyes almost promising trouble.

* * *

Sara knew something was off when she awoke to find herself lying on her side and facing her window. Usually Leonard liked sleeping on this side of the bed, and when the thought of him crossed her mind she noticed that she didn't feel him next to her at all. Upon rolling over she found that she was right, he was gone.

"Ok then," she murmured to herself, rolling out of bed and quickly getting dressed. She ran her brush through her hair and then left her room, thinking that maybe she might find her boyfriend already eating breakfast in the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen, however, he was nowhere to be found. As usual Ray and Amaya were already there and finished with their breakfast, and Kendra and Carter were turning up right behind her.

"Has anyone seen Leonard?" Sara questioned, with the kitchen clearly not his location she was really at a loss for places that he might be so early in the morning.

"He usually comes in with you," Amaya reminded her.

"Yeah well I woke up this morning and he was gone." Sara replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe he's in the library?" Ray suggested but this time it was Carter who rolled his eyes.

"Since when does Snart read?" He asked,

"You'd be surprised," Sara countered before turning her attention back to the group as a whole. "So no one knows where he is?" She asked and they all shook their heads. "Well I'm sure he's somewhere around this ship." She decided, and began making her way towards the cabinet for her cereal, when Mick walked in.

"You looking for Snart?" He asked, having overheard Sara's last question.

"More or less, you've seen him?" She asked, truthfully she didn't really care her boyfriend was exactly, she just found it odd that after a year of waking up next to him every morning he was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Rip sent him and the new girl out late last night on some emergency rescue mission, apparently there was a comatose hospital patient who needed removing from the timeline and those two were the only ones still awake." He explained, but that made Sara's eyebrow arch.

Leonard had been the first one in their room last night, her only joining him after she had taken her shower. So he must have gotten up after she fell asleep, and that only annoyed her because she hated to admit that somehow he was able to avoid waking a trained assassin in the middle of the night.

"Dare we ask what they did with this coma patient?" Ray interrupted Sara's thoughts and Mick jerked a thumb towards the doorway he had just entered through.

"Med bay," was all he said before heading towards the fridge.

Ray and Amaya immediately vacated the room, most likely going to check out what had happened during the night. Sara, instead, decided that she would eat her breakfast first, but apparently Mick had other ideas.

"You should go with them Blondie," he suggested in a voice that made it sound more like an order, and when he took her bowl away for no particular reason it only furthered that notion.

"I'll go after breakfast," she assured him, turning to get a new bowl from the cabinet but stopped by Mick's hand once again, this time on the cabinet before she could open it.

"Go," he ordered clearly this time, the dangerous warning look in his eye almost being enough to make her stomach flip.

'Whatever," she huffed, trying not to let him see how much he'd intimidated her.

She also would never admit that the closer that she drew to the med bay, the more anxious she became. It was very rarely that Mick was able to inflict the fear in her that he just had. What was so important that she needed to go to the med bay NOW? Was Len hurt? Mick had neglected to share whether or not Len and Courtney's mission was a success, and who told him about it. Did something go wrong? Why was Mick even awake so early? Never mind returned from the safe house. What happened?

All these thoughts and more were coursing through her mind as she approached the entrance to the med bay, and as she drew closer she first saw Ray and Amaya just past the doorway; Ray's eyes wide.

"Hey, why did Mick…" The question died on her lips and a shaky hand moved up to cover them. Len was just fine, and sitting in a chair beside the one that they used for examinations and such.

Lying unconsciously in that chair, however, was Laurel.

* * *

 **Author's Note: SO sorry for the delay on this chapter! Real life got a little in the way, and then of course i was watching the premiere of Legend's and oh my god! I'll be honest, i'm not sure if i believe Rip is dead or not, but i hope you guys like this chapter!**


	17. The Past is Not What it Seems

At first Sara felt as though she couldn't breathe. Everything around her seemed to freeze, it was only the periodic beeping of Laurel's heart monitor that kept her world turning. But that beeping shouldn't even be possible, and yet here it was. Here Laurel was, alive.

"I don't understand," She finally managed to stutter out.

"Neither do I," Amaya seconded, being the only member of the team who had no knowledge whatsoever about The Black Canary when she joined. "Who is this woman?"

"This is Laurel, Sara's sister." Ray explained; Amaya might not have known anything about The Black Canary when she joined the team, given that she's from 1942, but she had heard about her since.

"So last night?" She asked Snart just as he stood up and allowed Sara to claim his seat next to her sister, her eyes locked onto the sleeping woman's form.

"Took the jump ship back to the night that she died. The doctors left her alone in a temporary recovery room for a minute and a half before a nurse came and brought her to a new room. It wasn't easy, but we managed to get her back here." He explained and despite that her eyes were locked onto her sister he could see the bright and genuine smile slowly creeping onto Sara's face, what he couldn't see were the tears welling in her eyes.

"But according to Oliver, Laurel died right after her surgery. Even with the jump ship, how did you manage to get her back here in time?" Ray asked but before Len could answer, Courtney walked in.

"Because she didn't exactly die right after surgery." She supplied,

"Come again?" Amaya asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Well, Oliver doesn't exactly know what really happened." Courtney said and with that she began the recap of the previous night.

* * *

 _"This is never going to work," Courtney murmured into her comm., although presently it was only Snart on the other end._

 _"You've got the easy part," he hissed in reply, but the teenager only rolled her eyes._

 _"I'm too young to pass as a nurse," she insisted as she entered the hospital, clad in blue scrubs with her blonde hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, and began heading towards the elevator._

 _"That's why, if anyone asks, you're a nursing_ _ **student**_ _." Snart replied, stressing the last word._

 _"And you?" She asked with a scoff._

 _"Don't worry about it," he replied on the other end, "Just worry about getting into that hospital room in the next thirty seconds."_

 _"Yes sir." Courtney mocked, trying not to laugh when she heard Snart growl on the other end._

 _Once she got off the elevator she made her way down the hospital corridor, trying not to draw attention to herself, and slipped into the room that, according to Gideon, was Laurel's for the next minute. She was amazed that no one caught and questioned her, especially considering she was walking rather quickly and purposely as though her mind were zoned in on a target. But everything around her went on as though she weren't there, not even the other nurses that she passed bothered to ask about who she was. She supposed the reasons for these things could be that the hospital is so big maybe not every nurse knew one another, and considering the city is recovering from a prison riot things might be just a little too chaotic for anyone to notice a false student who doesn't belong._

 _Whatever the reason, Courtney was able to make it to her destination and slip in undetected. She breathed out a sigh of relief once she was inside and the door was closed, but that relief quickly dissipated and was replaced with fear when it dawned on her that this was actually happening; that Black Canary's fate was in her hands._

 _She had never met the Black Canary of her time, and she suspected that she would never again see her this broken looking. She had heard that the woman was a force to be reckoned with, that she may look harmless but could singlehandedly kick the ass of a man drugged up on mirakuru and twice her size. But this woman asleep in the hospital bed, with her face bruised, lip bloody, and skin a sickly color from all the blood she had lost; did not look like she would be kicking anyone's ass anytime soon._

 _Deciding not to waste anymore time, as she had a very limited window of it, Courtney made her way over to the IV stand by Laurel's side and retrieved the small vial Rip had sent her with from her pocket. Grabbing a syringe from the nearby worktable she quickly measured out the proper dosage and injected the drug in the IV through the small opening meant for injected medication. The plan was simple; once enough of the drug made it's way into Laurel's system it would bring on a small seizure and bring her heart rate down to a level that was just undetectable by present time heart monitors, but would still keep her alive._

 _Just as she finished, however, the sound of sheets rustling caught her attention and she turned to see Laurel waking up. She stood there like a deer caught in the headlights, maybe not exactly how a nurse should react when a patient wakes up, but it was all she could think to do._

 _"Am I dead?" Laurel groggily asked as she looked around the room and took in her surroundings._

 _Courtney huffed out a nervous laugh at the older woman's question._

 _"No, you're not dead." She replied, "You're going to be just fine, someone will be in for you in a minute." She continued and Laurel nodded with a smile as the teenager turned to leave, unaware that her life just may have been saved._

* * *

"That's genius," Ray suddenly interrupted the story, "Keeping the timeline in tact by making it look like Laurel died, I mean." He clarified.

"Yeah, except Ollie told me that he saw Laurel's body a few days after she died; when he was tracking Evelyn after the Canary sightings. What's going to happen now when he goes to the morgue and Laurel isn't there?" Sara asked, speaking up for the first time since she had sat down, though she had turned her attention to the story long ago.

"Not to mention when the doctor returns to bring her to the morgue and finds her gone." Amaya added, Ray's face also falling upon hearing the valid points.

"All set," Len assured them with an evil smirk; that had been the complicated part of the mission.

* * *

 _"Ok I lied, turns out I did have the easy part." Len said when Courtney made her way out of the back entrance of the hospital and rounded the corner into the alley where the two of them were stashing the jump ship. "But in my defense, I didn't think stealing a gurney would be as easy as it was." He continued and Courtney rolled her eyes._

 _"Is it all set?" She asked, eyeing the lump underneath the sheet of the gurney but not daring to look under it; frankly she found that thing creepy and was glad it was covered up._

 _"All set," Len confirmed before looking at his watch and pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "Now Laurel should be experiencing a seizure right about… now." He declared, hoping that the drugs would indeed work as quickly as Rip promised._

 _It was with that and a pat to Courtney's shoulder that he left the alley and headed into the hospital, and fifteen minutes later had Courtney doing the same as she pushed the gurney ahead of her. Again she was amazed that on one stopped her, and she made it up to the fifth floor without any problems._

 _"Took you long enough," Snart commented when he saw his partner for the evening approaching._

 _"You try driving a gurney into that tiny elevator," she snapped as he stood from his seat and looked to make sure that no one was watching._

 _When he was sure that the coast was clear he slipped the keycard he'd lifted off a nurse from his pocket and used it to open the door._

 _"Alright, I'll get Laurel, you get that." He ordered whilst closing the door behind himself, Courtney pushing the gurney in first._

 _"Why?" The young blonde whined, not wanting to so much as look at the thing beneath the sheet of her gurney, never mind pick it up._

 _"Because, and no offense, but I'm stronger than you. And god forbid something gets dropped I'd rather it be the dummy." He said and Courtney huffed but conceded that he was right. So it was with little more complaint that she removed the sheet from the gurney and tried to remember that the body beneath wasn't real._

 _It looked exactly like Laurel. Manufactured by Gideon to her exact height and weight, maybe give or take a pound or two, and the beat up features were hauntingly similar to Laurel's own. Courtney wasn't entirely sure what this thing was made of, but apparently it was close enough to actual human flesh that it would fool the doctors. Lifting the fake body off the gurney was awkward to say the least, and had Courtney suddenly agreeing all the more with Len that it was best he take the real Laurel. Being bigger than the woman herself it was much easier for him to simply lift her up bridal style and wait as his teenage partner clumsily piled the fake body into the hospital bed. Once the gurney was free he placed the real Laurel onto it and covered her with the sheet, then waited for Courtney to finish with the fake body._

 _"Don't drive her into any walls, the last thing she needs is a concussion." He warned and Courtney rolled her eyes._

* * *

"Wait so if she's still recovering from the riot, then you took a big risk putting her through a time jump." Ray all but scolded and while he had expected Snart to scoff and roll his eyes, the man actually nodded in something that resembled agreement.

"She was lucky to make the jump into the temporal zone, we weren't going to take the risk of a full on time jump." He said, earning himself three very confused looks.

"Wait…" Sara trailed off, beginning to work out exactly how he and Courtney had gotten Laurel here. "Did you… You drove all the way through the temporal zone?" She asked in shock and he nodded.

"That must have taken you all night!" Ray exclaimed and Courtney nodded in agreement before Snart could say anything about him stating the obvious.

"We got back just as you guys started waking up," she said, Sara looked over at Len in surprise, she hadn't even been aware he knew how to drive the jump ship.

"Hang on, I'm confused." Amaya said, looking to Ray for an answer since he seemed to understand what had happened.

"The temporal zone kind of doubles like a highway, if for whatever reason you can't time jump you can drive to whenever it is you're going but it can take anywhere between a few hours and a few days depending on when you're trying to get." He explained; Amaya nodded in understanding.

"So when will she wake up?" She asked and at that Len sighed.

"Not sure," he admitted, but apparently Gideon had been listening this entire time and decided now would be a good moment to chime in.

"According to my calculations, Miss Lance should awaken within the next two hours." She said and Sara nodded, two hours, she could handle two hours.

With the confidence that Laurel would wake up soon no one had anymore questions that needed immediate answers so Courtney took her leave, Ray and Amaya following her example less than a minute later. This left Sara and Leonard together in a heavy sort of silence, until Sara stood from her seat and turned around to face her boyfriend. She didn't say anything; instead she simply wound her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. At first Len wasn't entirely sure what to do about this, because although Sara doesn't necessarily hate affection, she certainly has never been much of a hugger. But yet he found himself winding his arms around her, holding her body flush against his as she in turn clung to him.

"How did you get Rip to agree to this?" She murmured against him and he smirked into her hair.

"You can thank the kid and Gideon for that," he said, "They spilled the beans that Laurel isn't dead in the future, and apparently she was never really dead at all." He explained just as Sara pulled out of their embrace, smiling at him.

"I love you," she said just before she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

* * *

It was another two hours before Laurel's eyes fluttered open, just as Gideon had predicted. Only Sara was left in the med bay at this point, Len having gone off to take a nap after flying through the temporal zone all night with no sleep.

"Sara?" Laurel asked weakly upon seeing her sister sitting beside her. Upon hearing how cracked her voice was Laurel began clearing her throat while her sister got up only to return a minute later with a glass of water.

"Take it easy, you were lucky to make it." The younger blonde informed while her sister began slowly sipping the water.

"I guess so, if they called you home." She said in-between sips of water, and Sara's face fell just a little as she realized that this conversation might not be so easy.

"Actually, you uh, you came to me." She said and Laurel quirked a confused eyebrow, so she continued. "You were going to die, so some of my teammates went and brought you to the Waverider for treatment. It's only been a few hours for you but in order to avoid a time paradox… the world needed to think you were dead for a little while." She explained, but Laurel only seemed more confused.

"What do you mean it's only been a few hours for _me_?" She asked and Sara sighed, avoided her eyes, and then looked directly at her.

"You can go back to Star City or wherever you want to go once Gideon clears you, which is looking like it might be tomorrow if you get enough rest-"

"Sara what are you talking about?" Laurel interrupted; subconsciously she understood everything Sara was saying with perfect clarity, but consciously it was starting to sound like a little too much and all she wanted was some straight answers. "Where, or when, are we? Whose Gideon?"

"Hello Miss Lance," A robotic voice chimed from nowhere and everywhere and caused Laurel to squeal in surprise, much to the amusement of her younger sister.

"That would be Gideon," Sara supplied when Laurel's wide eyes asked the silent question of if that voice were real or if she was hallucinating. "She's the ship's AI unit, and the best doctor around." She said with a smug smile before that expression turned serious again. "And like I said, the world needed to think you were dead for awhile." She began wringing her hands together before she could bring herself to continue, which Laurel noticed. "It's January 29th, 2017, and a lot has changed."

"So I see," Laurel said almost immediately, her attention sharply focused onto Sara's twitching hands.

Confused Sara also looked down at her hands, and finally noticed that in all the chaos of yesterday she had neglected to take off the wedding ring she'd worn undercover.

"It's a long story," she huffed but Laurel only shrugged, the stern look of her features remaining perfectly in place.

"I've got time," she replied and Sara laughed, before telling her sister everything.


	18. Cheating Time

Laurel paid close attention to her baby sister's story, from her explanation of her accidental marriage to everything that had happened in the last few days. She was a little surprised that so much had changed in less than a year, and that going home her entire world would be different. Her team had disbanded, and been replaced by a new one. Not that anyone could ever actually replace John and Thea, but even with the new team having their support it was still going to be very different. Her day job was gone as well, along with the offer of the District Attorney, and the world likely has believed her dead for too long for her to try simply going back to being the assistant DA.

"Ollie and his team are still in town," Sara quietly told her, a simple statement that actually conveyed a monumental question.

But Laurel nodded; she wanted to see Oliver. In turn, Sara nodded as well, and rose from her seat behind the medical bed/chair.

"I'll be back in about a half hour," she informed her sister, letting her know how much time she would have to prepare herself for this.

"Thank you," Laurel said and Sara only nodded again.

Once Sara was gone Laurel let out an anxious breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding. She couldn't really pinpoint why she was so nervous about seeing Oliver, as she knew he would be nothing but happy to see her alive. Maybe it was what she had told him before her, apparently drug induced, seizure. She had felt so tired, so sure that the nurse was wrong and she was going to die, so she decided she might as well tell him that she still loves him. Maybe that had been the anesthesia talking, coaxing her into telling him. It had only been a few hours ago for her, but it had been months for him. Months for him to think whatever he wanted to about it, if he wanted to think anything about it. Aside from that she was also nervous about meeting his new team, or specifically, if there was a place for her on it. Logically she knew there would be, but did she even want to go back to that? A few hours ago, or a few months ago, she had been all set to give up the vigilante life and focus on becoming the DA. But that, most likely, would no longer be an option and after all the blood, sweat, and tears she put into becoming the Black Canary maybe giving it up now would be a little premature.

"So you're the famous Laurel Lance?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked over at the doorway to see none other than a man she could recognize only from various mug shots she had seen of him.

"Leonard Snart," she mused, "I always thought that if I ever met you it would be in a courtroom."

"Dido," he agreed as he moved into the room. "So how are you feeling?" He asked, his voice may have been coated in a defensive drawl, but she could still pick out some real sincerity behind his words.

"I'm alive, thanks to you I hear." She replied but where she expected him to gloat he only shrugged.

"The kid did most of the work, and by most of the work I mean she's the one who drugged you and wheeled you out on the gurney. All I did was drive the ship and steal the keycard to your room." He said but Laurel smiled at him.

"You talked to Rip, it was your idea." She reminded and he avoided her eyes, he should've known that Sara would tell her everything. "What would you have done? If it didn't work?" She asked and he let out a sigh before flicking his eyes up to meet hers.

"I would've gone back and killed Darhk myself," he all but sneered.

"And if that didn't work?" Laurel asked,

"He'd be dead, that's a start." Len replied, even if he hadn't been able to save Laurel, he never would let Darhk survive an encounter with him, and he'd never let Sara start herself back down that dark road of killing.

Laurel seemed to understand this and nodded, "Thank you, both for saving my life and for saving my sister's." She said and although Len smirked it wasn't his usual, cocky grin. It was closer to a smile, a very touched and proud smile.

"I don't know what she told you, but I've never saved Sara's life." He said, "Rip saved her when Savage had a knife to her throat, those time pirates who put her in a gas chamber were so stupid she was never in any danger, and it was the kid, and as much as I hate to admit it Allen, who got her out of the Phantom Zone."

"Maybe," Laurel only half agreed, "But Sara came to talk to me, the night that Rip recruited you all. She was lost, still trying to figure out how she was supposed to live after she'd been dead, and I told her that I thought she should go on the mission; that it would be good for her." She said and Len couldn't help but allow a teasing smirk to cross his face.

"Bet you never thought she'd end up drunkenly married to a criminal." He joked,

"Doesn't really surprise me," Laurel teased, "What does surprise me is the light I saw in her eyes when I woke up." She said, "At first I thought she was just excited to see me alive, but it was more than that. She's different now, different than she's ever been. The way she lit up when she started talking about you, the way she lost herself in the story; she wasn't even like that before the Gambit went down." She explained before her face grew rather solemn and, almost, regretful. "I don't like to admit it but after I brought her back, I think there were some times where she wondered why I did it; she didn't think she had a place left for her n this world." Leonard was listening intently. He had noticed something like that about Sara when they first met; that her life hadn't panned out to be anything even remotely close to what she thought it would when she was growing up. He could tell fairly quickly that for a while now everything in her life had been spiraling and she was looking for something, anything, to cement.

He never thought that something might turn out to be him.

"Sara's been lost for a long time," Laurel's continued words brought him out of his thoughts, "I know she might never say it, but it's because of you that she's finally found herself."

Snart honestly had no idea what to say to this, but thankfully he didn't have to, as it was at that moment Amaya came to stand in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, he and Amaya have never been great friends or rivals; frankly they don't have much of a relationship at all. But still, he was not ungrateful for her interruption, as he isn't very good with feelings.

In response to his question the animal powered woman grabbed a roll of bandages out of a cabinet and held it up, as if doing so made her intentions perfectly clear.

"Bandages," she said matter-of-factly, "Sara asked me to help Laurel change them while she's out getting Oliver and his friends."

Len nodded at her explanation, then nodded a goodbye to Laurel as she pushed herself just a little off the chair, and then he left the med-bay.

* * *

"So you're really leaving?" Jax asked, stopping in the open doorway of Courtney's room when he passed by and saw her packing her bags inside.

"My mission's over," she confirmed with a sigh as she turned around, a glint of sadness hidden within her eyes and the same certainly showing in his. "The Justice League is safe, for now, and as much as I like being here it's best if I go back to my own time."

Jax nodded whilst looking at the ground, though Courtney was still able to see it in his eyes that he would miss her and she just couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not like you'll never see me again," she reminded him, "I mean, I'm sure it doesn't surprise you that you're the youngest active duty member of the League." She revealed and he smirked,

"Youngest active duty?" He asked and she smiled a teasing grin back at him.

"Arsenal and Speedy are semi-retired, but I'm pretty sure it's already that way."

Jax chuckled at that, he was certainly going to miss Courtney. Even if he were to see her again one day, and maybe even one day soon, it's not like things would be the same. When they meet for the first time it will be a slightly younger version of Courtney that he meets, and then one day she'll disappear only to reappear with all of the memories from this mission. He too will be different, no doubt, as he will be two years older and that's two more years of missions and fighting psychopaths on this time ship.

* * *

"I can't believe you," Sara said with a smile as she entered her and Leonard's room only to find Len lying awake on their bed.

"Why not?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, despite knowing the answer to his question, as she came and flopped herself down next to him in the bed, capturing his lips with her own before she explained herself.

"You went back and actually managed to save my sister's life." She told him, as if he needed to be reminded.

"True, but you're not out of the woods yet Lance." He warned and she looked at him puzzled, so he continued. "I had to bring her to almost a year after she was presumed dead, and last I checked your father has a heart condition, I can't promise seeing her alive won't send him into a cardiac arrest."

Sara, despite the legitimate reasoning of that, couldn't help but smile because she was still just too dang happy about this whole situation.

"I love you," she said and Len smirked.

"You told me that this morning," he reminded her but she simply pressed another kiss to his lips.

"I know," she assured him, "But I want to make sure you do."

"I do," he promised, this time being the one to meet her with a kiss.

They continued on like that, planting kisses on each other's lips as they lay side by side, and it was quick to escalate. First Leonard began to move his attention from Sara's lips to her neck, then Sara began to shove the sleeves of Len's jacket down his arms, and then… there was screech.

It came from the doorway, so Leonard and Sara both turned their heads to meet the sight of Laurel and Oliver, the latter clearly helping the former walk. Just as quickly as the door had opened Laurel slammed the button for it to close, but the moment was still ruined and both Sara and Leonard slammed their heads back against the mattress.

"Guess I have to get use to having an annoying sister again," Sara joked and Len smirked.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Turns out that one thing annoying sisters are good for is telling your entire family that you drunkenly got married in Vegas, and stayed married. Of course by the time Laurel let this secret slip Sara, Leonard, and the rest of the Legends were already long gone to 2019 to drop Courtney back in her proper time. However they could only avoid the present for so long before they ended up going back, and that turned out to take a mere six months.

Sara texted her sister the night that they landed in Central that she would be home in the morning, as Rip was granting them a week of shore leave in their proper time whilst he and Gideon assessed some information on their latest temporal enemy. Laurel replied back with the information that their father, as well as Thea, Curtis, and the newest recruit Rory, none of whom were present during the Phantom Zone incident, know about Leonard and it would probably be best that she bring him along. So with this information Sara let out a frustrated groan as she crawled into bed and made herself comfortable in Leonard's lap before telling him all that they were about to face.

"This is really getting annoying," she mused when she was done, "But we have a whole other year to wait until we can do anything about it."

"Happy anniversary," Len muttered, just last week had marked a year to the day that they will get married; a year to the day this can all be over with.

Sara huffed out a dry laugh, "happy anniversary," she repeated. "So, ready to face my dad?" She asked, twisting in his grip to get a look at his face. Oddly enough Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. His eyes were focused on nothing, the wheels turning in his head with some sort of idea. "Len?" Sara asked but he didn't respond, and when he finally did it was with a sigh.

"We are such idiots," he muttered and, while she was inclined to agree on the generalization, Sara only looked at him curiously. "I've been making fake I.D.'s since I was twelve, and given what you've said about your teenage years, I'm willing to bet that you didn't start long after."

"Fourteen, what's your point?" Sara asked,

"My point is that you and I have had much practice in the altering of official documents, and all we would need to do with that certificate is change one number-"

"And we could start the process for an annulment while we're here on shore leave." Sara finished for him, not wanting to hear him say the obvious but it didn't sound much better coming from her. "We are idiots," she agreed as she glanced down at her hand.

For the last six months she had worn her wedding ring and band practically everyday, claiming it was only because she thought it looked pretty. Of course that wasn't the real reason, but the real reason was something she could never bring herself to admit.

"Well then," she huffed as she stood and went over to the top drawer of the desk, opened it and pulled out the marriage certificate before traipsing back over to the bed and reclaiming her spot. "What do you think?" She asked, Len hummed in thought as he took the paper from her and studied it.

"I think this will take less than an hour to fix, the date is only written in two places." He mused and she nodded,

"Then let's get started."

* * *

"Wait, you're really getting an annulment?" Ray asked when the team's resident crook and assassin joined the group for breakfast in the morning and, after being asked, shared what they had planned for the day.

"We're going to try," Len corrected, "It'll take some time but if we can get the process started today then maybe we can get most of the important stuff out of the way this week."

"Meaning that hopefully we won't have to stay behind at the end of the week," Sara added but the others continued to stare at her and her boyfriend skeptically. "What?" The blonde asked, "You guys didn't think that us being together was going to change the plan for the annulment, did you?" She asked but the beat of silence was answer enough, they did.

"Of course not," Stein lied, and neither Sara nor Leonard bought it.

"It's just that we're so use to thinking of the two of you as husband and wife that to hear that you are truly getting your marriage annulled, well it's a bit of an adjustment." Rip supplied.

"And here we thought you were aware that our marriage was an accident." Len said, so obviously Ray thought now was a good time for him to cut in.

"We do," he assured the crook, "It's just that, you know, it was a joke for awhile and then you guys got together for real and you work so well… we just all figured that when we finally caught up with time you might just, you know, stay married." He continued and to be fair they each seemed to give his words some thought, but then Sara shook her head.

"I think I'd like to remember my wedding," she excused and Len nodded in agreement.

The next few minutes were mostly silent, but once Sara and Len left, the others all exchanged uneasy glances.

"Are they really doing this?" Carter questioned,

"It appears so," Amaya replied, though it was obvious that she could not imagine their two teammates as not being married.

"I suppose it is for the best," Stein said, "After all, marriage is a sacred vow and should not be entered into lightly, much less under the influence."

"Maybe," Rip agreed, "But then again, it's not like those two are very traditional."


	19. To Stay or Not To Stay Married

"Why are we going all the way to Star City to get an annulment?" Len questioned, after breakfast he and Sara had headed off towards the train station like they had originally intended on doing, but last night's revelation had him questioning the plan.

Sara stopped in her tracks, Snart didn't need to tell her that they wouldn't get to Star City until nightfall and city hall would be closed. But on the other hand if they went to city hall right here in Central they might be forced to stay in the city for the majority of their leave, depending on how much paperwork would be involved with the annulment.

"I don't want to end up stuck here," Sara admitted, "As much as I love your sister we saw her last time we were in the present, I want to see my family." She pouted and with a chuckled Len placed an arm around her shoulders and started them walking, still towards the train station.

"Think we can put up with one more day as husband and wife?" He teased and Sara smirked whilst leaning her head into his shoulder.

"I think we can manage."

* * *

While Sara and Leonard were on their way to the train station Mick had decided that he would stop by the safe house and see if Lisa was around, let her know that they were in town for a few days and why her brother wasn't stopping by right away.

"Do you think they'll go through with it?" The younger of the Snart siblings asked once her surrogate brother had caught her up on the recent events of his team.

"Snart and Lance?" He asked whilst taking a sip of his beer, "Who knows. I'd bet no if they weren't both so bullheaded." He mused and Lisa was inclined to agree, she might not be quite as familiar with Sara as Mick is, but she knows her brother and the lengths he'll go to in order to follow through with his plans.

"I hope they don't," Lisa mused,

"Oh yeah?" Mick asked and the woman beside him nodded.

"Yeah; I think if they do they'll never get married for real, and she makes him happy." She explained and Mick nodded in agreement, he couldn't deny that point.

"That she does," he agreed, "Just be thankful you don't have to be on the ship and listen to it."

Lisa cringed at the implications of the words and set down her own drink, suddenly but understandably finding herself nauseous.

"Not what I meant," she shuddered, "But thank you for the nightmare fuel."

"Glad I could help," Mick replied with an evil grin and Lisa rolled her eyes in disgust, suddenly glad he and Lenny have decided to spend their careers traveling.

* * *

The train ride to Star City was, so far, awkwardly quiet. Normally Sara and Leonard are more than capable of sitting together in a comfortable silence, but something about being on their way to get their marriage annulled had unexpectedly rendered them unable to talk about anything but, and so apparently they weren't talking at all.

"What happens if we ever do decide to get married?" Snart finally broke the silence and had Sara arching a quizzical brow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he shrugged,

"We've been together for about a year, and just because we're getting this marriage annulled I don't plan on leaving you. I'm not saying we have to get married one day, I'm just saying that if we did the team would never let us live it down."

Sara hummed in acknowledgment of this, knowing that if they were to go through with this annulment and later on decide to remarry, their friends and family would have a field day with jokes.

"Well say we did get married again, fully aware of our actions this time." Len snorted at her way of putting that. "Around when would we do it?" She asked and now it was his turn to look confused, so she elaborated. "Like you said, we've been together for a year already. We're not kids so we don't have to wait so many years to get married because of laws or families, and I'm not saying we should get married within the next six months or anything but…" she trailed off, really not sure if she was helping or hurting the current situation.

"But if we were to get married again, we would probably have made that decision by that time." He finished and Sara nodded.

"And if we decide yes-"

"What's the point in going though this headache?" Leonard again finished for his girlfriend before letting out a sigh. "What do you think?" He asked and she shrugged,

"I think we've got six hours left on this train to figure it out."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Quentin Lance asked of his oldest daughter after she showed him the text she had received from Sara, explaining what her plans were for once she and her boyfriend/apparent husband make it to the city. "Sara and her boyfriend altered that marriage certificate of theirs and so they're getting an annulment this week?" He asked and Laurel nodded, hoping that her father didn't catch the slightly disappointed sigh she let out.

"They're going to try," she said.

"You don't sound very happy about that," Quentin stated, proving to Laurel that she wasn't as lucky as she'd hoped.

Still, she tried to play it off. "My sister's getting divorced dad, I don't think that's something to be happy about."

"An annulment is not a divorce, there's a difference." Her father insisted but it hardly mattered to Laurel, annulment or not it certainly felt like a divorce. "Besides," Quentin continued, "Do you really want Sara to spend the rest of her life with someone because of one drunken night?" He asked but Laurel pressed her mouth into a firm line as she carefully thought over what she would say next, trying to take into account that her father is still yet to meet Leonard.

"No," she admitted, "But he's good for her, it's just that they both have a lot of pride and I'm just afraid that if they do go through with this they might regret it."

Quentin sighed as Laurel spoke, the sincere features of his face showing her that he actually agreed with her. He may not have ever met Leonard Snart in person, as the last time the Legend's were in Star City Sara went AWOL and by the time she returned it was time for her to leave again. Looking at Snart's record alone he would be inclined to try and keep the man as far away from his baby girl as possible. But he didn't need to be convinced that Snart has changed, he saved Laurel. As far as Quentin was concerned he at least owed the man the benefit of the doubt for that, because without him Laurel would most likely be dead.

"Normally I'd argue with you over a convicted criminal being the right person for your sister-"

"Dad," Laurel interrupted, not that her father let her plunge into the lecture she undoubtedly had prepared.

"But," he cut her off, "After what he did for you, I'll take your word that he's been good to her. Doesn't mean I won't try and have him arrested but-"

Laurel cut her father off with a laugh, knowing that the threat was not sincere unless Leonard provoked him, and hopefully that won't become an issue the way it always did with Oliver when they were younger.

"I should go," she said, moving to grab her purse from where she had set it on her father's coffee table when she first arrived. "I promised I'd meet them at the train station."

"They're staying with you? Both of them?" Quentin more or less demanded as his oldest daughter made her way towards his front door, perfectly aware that with Thea as her roommate she doesn't have a guest room.

"Do you want them?" She asked, raising an almost suggestive eyebrow at him, just enough so that it would imply everything about why Sara had asked her sister if she and her boyfriend could spend the week on her pullout couch as opposed to asking her father about his spare room.

Quentin, thankfully, got the message and shook his head, knowing it would be best for everyone involved if he just let things be.

* * *

After a night on Laurel's pullout couch Leonard and Sara found themselves standing in front of the steps of city hall on their first morning in Star City, and never before had a building seemed so daunting to either of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Len asked of Sara as he grabbed her hand, it had been a long discussion but they'd managed to come to a decision before exiting the train, and with an hour to spare. But still, after this, there would be no going back.

"Positive," Sara assured him, "You?" She asked and he chuckled.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have double checked that I had this," he replied, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket with his free hand and pulling out the marriage certificate.

"Then let's go," Sara encouraged, and with that the two of them made their way towards the front door of the building.

It turned out to be very fortunate for both Sara and Leonard that Oliver is currently serving as the mayor of Star City, as neither of them was really sure where they would need to go. But he had been able to not only get them an appointment on short notice, but also told them where they needed to go and assured them that because they're both on the same page, unlike half of the people who walk into the clerk's office, it should go fairly quickly. Sara thanked him or his help last night and now was even more grateful for the directions through city hall he had provided for her, as the office she and Leonard were looking for was somewhat hidden. But they were able to find it without getting lost, and neither of them hesitated before going inside.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked when she saw them, the room was actually more of a remodeled closest than an office. It was small with no windows and only the one desk, two chairs on the opposite side of it for the couples who found themselves in here for whatever reason, and a few posters hung on the faded walls in a clear attempt to brighten up the space.

"Hi," Sara greeted in a very polite manner, accepting the woman's offered hand when she stood from her seat to greet them. "Are you Ms. Fischer?" She asked and the woman nodded.

"I am, you must be Sara Lance and Leonard Snart?" She asked; she was a young woman, younger than Sara but older than Thea, with pale skin and pin straight blonde hair. She looked to be only two or three years out of college, and Len found himself hoping that she did in fact know what she was doing.

"Yes," Sara replied as the three of them sat down. "Thank you so much for seeing us on short notice."

"It's no problem, I don't have another appointment until this afternoon; now what's the problem?" She asked, Sara turned to Len who took the look she gave him as his cue to speak and placed the marriage certificate on the woman's desk, and began to explain the problem.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Rip questioned at the end of the week, anxious as always to set off for the next mission.

"Everyone except Sara and Snart," Ray supplied from where he was sitting in his flight chair and tinkering with his latest upgrade for the A.T.O.M. suit.

"They're on their way," Mick assured as he entered the bridge.

"Did they go through with the annulment?" Jax asked as the rest of the team started filing onto the bridge, both to strap in when it came time for liftoff and to be there when the resident assassin and crook came back on board; they all wanted to know if the two were still married or not.

"Don't know," Mick replied, "Ask them yourselves when they get here."

"Considering we're the only one's missing from this picture," Sara's voice rang out from the right side entrance to the bridge, "I'd say you're telling Jax to ask us something."

"So what's the question?" Len demanded but the others only exchanged uneasy glances, suddenly all very unsure of how to go about this.

"Did you guys get your annulment?" Kendra finally asked, unable to handle the suspense of this for much longer.

Sara and Len both smirked at the question, they had known this would most likely be the first conversation they had upon returning to the ship and had been looking forward to their teammates reactions.

"Nope," Sara informed, noticing how everyone looked shocked but Rip and Ray were clearly tied for the widest eyes.

"Did you start the process at least?" Carter asked but Snart shook his head.

"Did the office notice that you had tampered with a legal document?" Stein questioned, seeing that could now be the only reason that their friends were still married to each other.

"Barely even gave it a second look," Sara told him, her smug grin only growing with the increasing confusion of the others.

"So you did go to city hall?" Rip asked,

"Yes sir," Len replied, every bit as smug as Sara.

"And what? They told you to go back to Las Vegas to get the marriage annulled?" Amaya guessed, the group was now scraping the bottom of the barrel for an explanation as to what had happened at city hall, and why two of their teammates are still married.

"Nice try, but no." Sara said before holding out her hand to Snart, her eyes telling him that they had stretched this far enough and it would only be a matter of time before a member of the team actually figured it out.

Leonard picked up quickly on her unspoken request and pulled a folded paper from his inside jacket pocket, handing it to her only for her to give it to Ray to unfold.

The entire crew crowded around Ray as he did the honors of… well they weren't too sure. But whatever it was Sara and Leonard weren't telling, instead they simply stood there and watched the faces of their friends slowly turned from confused to stunned. One by one they each looked up at the couple, utterly speechless until Mick finally snatched the marriage certificate from Ray and shoved it back to Sara.

"Is this a joke?" He asked, resulting in the laughter of both his partner and the blonde by his side.

"No Mick, it isn't a joke." Len assured him.

"So you let all of us worry all week that the two of you were getting divorced, when the whole time, you went all the way to Start City so that you could change your last name?" Jax demanded with a pointed look at Sara.

"Ok first of all; we were never getting a divorce, we were getting an annulment." Sara corrected, "Second of all; we didn't decide to stay married until after we got on the train, and it was another forty minutes after that decision that I convinced him to let me become a Snart." She continued, jerking her thumb at her husband, who only shrugged, not about to disagree with her.

"But it turned out to be a good thing that we went to Star City, considering that's where all of Sara's legal documents are. Made changing her last name a whole lot easier." He said and finally someone got over their look of shock, of course that someone was Amaya with a teasing grin.

"I'm just surprised taking your last name was her idea," she mocked and Sara shrugged.

"I can be traditional when I want," she admitted, knowing that following a blatantly sexist tradition such as this one is normally far past her tolerance level, but there are just some things she made up her mind about as a little girl that not even Ivo, the island, the league, or time traveling could change.

"So you changed your last name four days ago and didn't call to tell us?" Carter asked, seeming a bit hurt.

"We thought about it," Leonard admitted with a wicked grin, "But telling you all in person seemed much more fun."

"Ok well…" Rip trailed off, clearly he had no idea what to make of the fact that instead of annulling their marriage his two most troublesome crewmembers had instead solidified it with Sara taking Len's last name. "I supposed congratulations are in order, and if we're done here we really should get going to 1774."

"Sounds like a blast," Leonard sarcastically commented, nevertheless he and the others still headed towards their seats to brace themselves for liftoff.

* * *

"You know if I'm recalling correctly, and I know I am, I believe that when this whole mess started you said you weren't taking my last name." Leonard teased from the doorway to his and Sara's room that night, after a refreshingly easy mission in 1774.

Sara chuckled from where she sat sharpening her knives on the bed; fully aware that this conversation was not unlike the one they'd had on their wedding night.

"Looks like I lied," she teased and he smirked before making his way over to the bed, taking a seat next to her and placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled against him and kissed him back, setting down her knife and looping her arms around his neck.

"If you want to celebrate, let me get the blades off the bed." She bargained after they had just barely pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Maybe later," Len said, though his tone held the promise that his _maybe_ really meant _definitely_. "I have a present for you, if you want it." He told her and so she pulled away a little more, raising an eyebrow in confusion at him.

"Remember the other night? When you said your only regret from this is that you don't remember our wedding?" He asked; referring to the conversation the two of them had whilst lying on Laurel's pullout couch the night before they went to city hall. Sara nodded, though she was unsure of what that had to do with anything. "Well I was talking to Gideon, she can recover blocked memories, even alcoholically blocked memories." He told her and she laughed, actually laughed at the idea. It's not that it was funny, actually it was really sweet, but just the mere thought of what those memories might hold, well maybe it was best they were forgotten. "It's only if you want to," Len insisted when she didn't respond with more than a laugh.

"It's probably not going to be pretty," she warned,

"Might be pretty funny," he countered and she laughed again before leaning in and giving him one more kiss.

"Let's do it."


	20. What Happens in Vegas

Turns out that recovering their memories from that night in Vegas required a few hours and more than a few wires. It also required the subject being unconscious.

"So how does this work if you put us to sleep?" Sara questioned Gideon while she and Leonard each took a seat in the medical chairs and began fastening the necessary wires to themselves.

"You will see your memories as though you are dreaming, Miss Lance. Upon awakening you should still be able to recall everything." The AI assured her but Sara only looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Um I'm not Miss Lance anymore Gideon," she corrected and Len couldn't help but smirk at her words, honestly he still couldn't believe she had taken his last name.

"Duly noted," Gideon chimed and so it was with a satisfied smile that Sara settled into her seat.

"Are you ready?" Len asked,

"As I'll ever be," she assured him and he nodded.

"Start whenever Gideon," he instructed.

"Beginning the process now," Gideon announced and it was in that same instant that both Sara and Leonard began to feel tired, and not too long after that their eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

 _"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Rip's voice came questioning through the comms only a mere two minutes before the mission was set to engage._

 _"For the hundredth time, yes." Sara grumbled from her position._

 _"Everything alright Sara?" Stein asked once he heard the clear irritation in the younger woman's voice._

 _"Just peachy," She grumbled, "But next time, someone else is going in the cage." She continued. Of course her cage was more of a glass box, and secretly she had always wanted to test her luck with stripping. Mostly the annoyance was just meant to make things difficult for Rip; in reality she didn't really mind it._

 _"No offence Blondie but the guy we're hunting is only interested in women, meaning the only options we have at the moment are you and Kendra-"_

 _"And Kendra is NOT going in a stripper's cage." Carter interrupted Mick, everyone had hoped that the defeat of Savage might help to make him a bit less overbearing but it seems as though after 4,000 years and 206 lifetimes it may be engrained into his DNA at this point._

 _"So you're just going to force Sara to do it every time we need one of the girls to take this kind of undercover job?" Leonard asked from where he stood next to Mick inside of the club and disguised as a security guard._

 _"You make it sound like this is going to happen again," Kendra's disapproving growl came over the line, despite not being the one in the cage and instead walking the floor as a waitress she had not been in favor of this mission._

 _"Can we focus on the present mission please?" Rip snapped over the comm. "We will debate on who goes undercover next time, AFTER we have completed this time. The target, Jack Abbott, just cleared the main lobby." He announced but still the sound of Kendra grumbling about there not being a next time could be heard over the link._

 _"I've got eyes on him," Sara confirmed, "The booth in the left corner," she informed and watched as Kendra followed the tip. The plan was simple; she would go over to Abbot and ask for his order, if he was anything like even half the patrons in this place he would order a drink and then try one of two things: hitting on the waitress he had or ask about the dancers. Considering Kendra was one of the more modestly dressed servers in the club he would likely get the hint that she was one of the few who wouldn't be available for a meeting and so he was much more likely to ask about her friends. Kendra's job for this was to suggest Sara as a match for him, and right on cue the blonde caught wind of her teammate pointing over in her direction before moving on from the booth._

 _"He took the bait," Kendra's voice came over the comms, "Be ready Sara."_

 _"Copy," Sara confirmed and less than five minutes later the man in charge of the club for the night was signaling Sara to come out of her box. "I'm going in," she murmured into her comm. before exiting the cage._

 _"We're watching your back… well mostly." Len confirmed over the line._

 _"What do you mean by mostly, Mr. Snart?" Stein questioned, although Rip wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer._

 _"I mean Mick has the attention span of a high school kid, and you people sent him on guard in the girl's locker room." The icy thief replied,_

 _"Trust me, this is nothing compared to the locker room." Sara replied, her smug smirk felt even through the link of the comms._

 _"What high school did you go to?" Kendra's voice questioned._

 _"Focus!" Rip came snapping before Sara could reply, not that this question wasn't likely to get picked up again later but that would be a battle for another time. For now Sara was making her way through the club and over to Abbot's table, making sure her formfitting dress was riding up just enough to distract him as she sat down._

 _"My boss sent me over here?" She stated but asked at the same time, taking a seat across from the target and giving him more than enough time to look over her body._

 _"Your friend said that I might be interested in you," Abbot replied, taking the martini in front of him moving it to sit in front of his new guest. "Although when I asked her for a recommendation I had been referring to the drink menu." He said but Sara only smirked._

 _"And yet you didn't correct her, she must have been very persuasive." The blonde purred and Abbot grinned back at her._

 _"She also said that you had been looking for some help," He revealed in a whispered voice, Sara's flirtatious grin only growing as she leaned just a hair further over the table._

 _"Depends," she whispered, "You gonna make me cry about my childhood? Or are you gonna give me what I really need?" She questioned, the tips of her fingers grazing Abbot's arm with just enough contact to let him know that she was merely putting on a show in case someone was watching, and not misreading the offer._

 _"Depends," he teased back before leaning in closer, stopping when his lips were just a centimeter's distance away from her ear and she could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck. "Are you going to turn me over to Hunter?"_

 _Sara's eyes went wide with the question, and she couldn't even think straight because Abbot had whispered right into her still active comm., meaning the others all heard him loud and clear and were now shouting at each other._

 _"Sara's been made!" Snart's was the first voice she heard,_

 _"But we haven't, so wait five minutes." Mick's commanding voice was next and out of the corner of her eye Sara caught sight of him grabbing his partner, who was about to come running towards the booth, by the elbow and halting him._

 _"How'd he get her?" Jax questioned._

 _Abbot sat back and smirked evilly, as though he were aware of the multitude of voices now arguing in the blonde's ear, and maybe he was._

 _"Don't be so surprised dollface," he mocked, "I wasn't planning on making a move here for another three days, nobody know I have the drugs. So you're either a psychic or you're working for my original supplier." He said with a wicked grin and Sara knew there was no coming back from this, especially when she heard the dead silence fall over her comm. before-_

 _"Rip?" Jax's voice,_

 _"I can explain," Rip's defeated voice, but the dejectedness of it was lost on Sara, and she switched her mind over to her instincts._

 _Before Abbot ever could've known what hit him she had her fist colliding with his face, and before his nearby bodyguard could do anything she had the plastic bag of pills out of his pocket and was gone._

* * *

 _Meeting in an alley outside of the club Sara found Rip already surrounded by the rest of the team, save for the ones still coming up behind her, and attempting to stutter out an excuse for why he had been in the business of dealing drugs. They all knew the answer without needing to be told of course, his family. Most likely he had gotten desperate for information on Savage at some point and stooped to some low levels. Therefor Sara wasn't even angry that they had come here to clean up his mess, not really, but it was only right that he pay for it._

 _"If you would just-" The Englishman was cut off, not for the first time, when the team's assassin showed up and tossed the bag of pills they had come here for at him._

 _"Put a sock in it Hunter, your pal is stopped. Of course he wouldn't have needed stopping if it wasn't for you." Len sneered from behind Sara, joining the group along with Mick and Kendra._

 _"I told you-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it." The crook cut off for the second time, "Missions over, I'm going to the casino." He said, just barely getting the words out before he turned on his heel and started walking away._

 _"Mr. Snart!" Rip called out but he was already gone, Sara following after him and Mick behind her, though he was saying he would be heading to the bar._

 _One by one the team left Rip standing there in the alley to think about the consequences of keeping secrets from them. Leonard, as promised, did go into the nearest casino. However instead of heading for the slot machines he instead made way for the bar._

 _"How long should we let Rip sweat before we all go back to work?" It was Sara's voice that found his ear before he had even taken a sip of his drink; if he was being perfectly honest he had expected either her or Mick to follow him, and he was sort of glad it was her._

 _"Just the night," he suggested whilst she claimed the stool next to him, "Although if everyone else wants to ignore him for longer, I'm not opposed."_

 _"Please, we ignore him even when we're not mad at him." Sara teased and Len smiled in agreement._

 _"So what do you want to do with our newly free night in Vegas?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink while she thought over the question._

 _Sara glanced around the casino, her eyes roaming over the various slot machines and card tables, until one caught her attention._

 _"How about Blackjack?" She suggested, nodding her head over towards the mostly vacant table halfway across the room._

 _"I don't know," Leonard replied in a tone of voice that said Blackjack isn't really his favorite game. Not that he's bad at it, because he isn't, just that he and Sara sit and play cards all the time and recently they had been on a streak of Blackjack._

 _"Come on, how about if I beat you I buy the next round of drinks?" She bargained, knowing that was practically guaranteed to intrigue Snart, and it did._

 _"Alright," he agreed, getting up from the bar._

 _It came as a surprise to Sara when Leonard won their game, and upon challenging him to a rematch he won again. But he made it up to her by buying her a drink after he'd talked her out of playing for a third time._

 _"Just when I thought I knew all your tricks crook," she mused, tilting her glass against her lips and allowing the alcohol inside to burn it's way down her throat._

 _Leonard smirked at her, ignoring his own drink for the time being and just watching her in a mesmerized fashion that he was just barely aware of._

 _"Sorry Canary, but I didn't cheat." He insisted, "Why would I when you promised a consolation prize if I lost?"_

 _Sara smirked, that amused little smirk she gets when she's thinking something dirty and debating whether or not she should say it._

 _"Well maybe I should've promised something better," she teased, the comment earning an amused grin from Leonard._

 _"Why do I get the feeling that would be a promise you wouldn't keep?"_

 _Sara smirked at his comment, knowing it was true and that had she promised more than a drink for him losing she would've let him win. Which, needless to say, is the exact reason she only promised him a drink._

 _It was at that moment that Len's phone began buzzing, which was odd because only someone on the team could've been texting him and, well, most of his teammates know better than that. But he glanced down at the screen anyways, and saw that it was a text from Mick telling him that he and the others were all in a club down the strip._

 _"Want to go see how long it'll take Stein to drag Jax out of a club?" He asked, showing Sara the text and watching her face brighten with amusement as she read the message._

 _"Sounds like fun," she agreed with a mischievous smile, tonight was certainly promising to be one hell of a pit stop._

* * *

 _Upon arriving at the club Sara and Leonard had each expected to find Stein rolling his eyes and lecturing his partner on having fun. So when they arrived only to be informed that old silver-top had already given up the battle and left, well that was a shock. Still, even without Martin Stein breathing down his neck Jax didn't appear to be overdoing it. He'd had a bottle in his hand when they first walked in but Sara heard from Kendra that it was only his first drink. That was over an hour ago and he was just now finishing his second. Whereas Mick on the other hand, he was well on his way to a hangover in the morning._

 _"What happened to Stein?" Sara yelled to Kendra over the loud music of the club, obviously she had been told he had left, but she still wondered how long he lasted._

 _"He's back at the hotel." Kendra shouted back, "I promised him I'd keep an eye on Jax." She explained and Sara had barely nodded before she suddenly found herself flinching with the contact of Mick's large hand landing on her shoulder._

 _"Hey Blondie!" He exclaimed, "Snart and me are gonna outdrink each other, you want in?" He all but slurred into her ear._

 _"Like hell you are," Carter said, just barely audible enough to hear, as he came up and grabbed Mick by the arm. "I think it's time we got you back to the hotel," he all but command and of course Mick's response to that was to shake his arm out of the other man's grip._

 _"Get your hands off me," he growled,_

 _"Come on Mick," Ray insisted, "It's getting late."_

 _At this Mick just stared at him, it was as if he were slowly realizing that his friends were right and he'd had enough, though he most likely wasn't going to admit that._

 _"I'm gonna head back too," Jax said, joining the group._

 _"We all are," Kendra added._

 _"Not Snart," Mick rumbled._

 _"I'll get him," Sara assured the drunk man with a sympathetic smile, "We'll meet you guys back at the hotel." She said before sauntering over to the bar, not quite sure just yet if she was going to be pulling Leonard away or joining him._

 _"Where's Mick?" Leonard asked, eyeing Sara as she claimed the seat that had previously been occupied by his partner._

 _"The others decided that he'd had enough and brought him back to the hotel," she replied. It didn't totally surprise Len, as he would've had to be blind to miss that Mick was in a less than sober condition._

 _"Probably for the best," he admitted._

 _"Probably," Sara agreed, "Still, he mentioned something about a drinking contest?" She asked; feigning innocence and Leonard chuckled._

 _"You're on Lance."_

 _Sara hadn't been expecting Len to be all that much harder to outdrink when compared to Mick, but she also hadn't expected it to take quite as long for Len to throw in the towel and so when he finally did it was only because he could hardly stand._

 _Little did he know, she could hardly see straight._

 _"You win, Canary." He slurred as she helped him steady himself on his feet._

 _"Shh… That's a secret name." She drunkenly reminded, and she didn't know why._

 _She wasn't that far gone, not yet, not lost enough to actually think some stranger would hear him and connect her as the White Canary. But she could be, she felt it. For the first time in a long time she felt the impairing effects of the alcohol overtaking her senses and releasing her inhibitions. If she cut herself off now she'd wake up in the morning with a regretted hangover, but if she kept going it might just feel like it did before she got on that stupid boat. Maybe it was the alcohol, and maybe that wasn't the best thing, but for once Sara wasn't worried about someone watching her with intent to kill. For once, she felt the way that she used to; she felt untouchable._

 _And she was not cutting it short._

 _"Want to dance, Leonard?" She asked, eyeing the dance floor and then Len while he got his bearings._

 _"You go ahead, I'll watch." He insisted, echoing his words from their very first shore leave. Now it was Sara's turn to give him the wry smile, perfectly content with his choice._

 _"Suit yourself," she teased before making her way to the dance floor._

 _At first she felt a little guilty for leaving Snart all alone, at the very least a little worried, but that all melted away once her feet hit the dance floor. It was like she was in college again; no bloodlust, no peering over her shoulder, no Rip shouting in her ear, no nothing. Just liquid courage coursing through her veins and increasing with each shot she grabbed from a waiter's tray._

 _It was exhilarating._

 _By the time she made it back to Leonard she was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl and he was smiling with drunken amusement, clearly she wasn't the only one who'd had a few shots since they split up._

 _"You having fun?" He asked and in response Sara let out a dopey laugh that surely never would've escaped her lips had she been sober._

 _Aside from that, she didn't give a verbal response. Instead she simply looped her arms around his neck, and at first he thought she was only trying to catch her balance. But much to his surprise it turned out to be more than that, and before he knew it Sara was on her toes and planting a hard kiss on his lips._

 _"What was that for?" He questioned her, not that he was complaining in the least._

 _Sara giggled again, apparently pleased with her ability to make her teammate smile from her kiss._

 _"For watching my back!" She slurred, "I'm not paranoid 'bout stupid stuff like drug lords or pirates, cause I know you'll protect me." She explained herself, both Leonard's grin and her own growing by the minute._

 _"I only protect you and Mick," he told her, wagging a finger in her face that was actually pretty far off from its mark. "I don't care about the others, not like you two."_

 _"Mick's your partner," Sara pointed out, leaning back but holding herself up by the grip she had on his shoulders. "What makes me so special?"_

 _"I love you," Len said it casually, as though he might have meant it even if he were sober, and Sara tilted her head back as she let out another drunken laugh._

 _"I love you too," she slurred before her face lit up and she kissed him again. "I love you!" She exclaimed again, amazed by this new revelation. "I love you, and you love me. We should do something!" Her face was bright with excitement, "What do people in love do?" She asked, remaining surprisingly quiet while Leonard thought over her question._

 _"They get married!" He suddenly exclaimed and while sober Sara might have smirked and rolled her eyes at him, or muttered something sarcastic at least, drunk Sara actually jumped with joy at the idea._

 _"Yes!" She proclaimed, "We should get married. Let's get married, I mean, if you want to." She continued and with a devilish grin it was now Len's turn to kiss her, and only when he's through does she realized that he's slipped the ring he took from his first job onto her finger._

* * *

 _It only took them twenty minutes to find an open chapel, and even less time to fill out any necessary paperwork. Len bought Sara a bouquet but that was all they bothered with in the matters of traditional wedding garb. By that point the previous occupants of the chapel were gone and they were two excited to worry about any sort of dress or suit. Maybe it was all the alcohol in his system, actually it was definitely that because were he sober he would've stopped this, but as Leonard watched Sara come down the aisle, swaying on her feet just about the entire way, he marked this down as one of the best moments in his life. Even with her short party dress slightly rumpled and stained with the remnants of a few spilled shots she looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

 _By the time she reached him at the alter she was giggling again and that giddy smile only spread to Len's lips as he took her hands in his. The minister kept it short and sweet, thank god, and before Len knew it he was saying "I do," and pulling Sara, his wife, to him for a deep kiss. When Sara pulled away she let out a happy squeal sounding noise and tossed her bouquet over her head, not that there was anyone behind her to catch it._

 _The two of them ran out of the chapel, laughing the entire way and not stopping until they were out of the building and halfway down the strip._

 _"We just got married!" Sara exclaimed, by now her exhilaration was a mix of intoxication and adrenalin. "Let's go tell the others!"_

 _Len only nodded in agreement before following her down the strip of bars and clubs until they made it to the hotel they were staying in._

 _They were stumbling across the lobby when Sara finally tripped over her own foot and started to fall over. But Leonard caught her and lifted her into his arms bridal style, which was rather appropriate, and continued to the elevator carrying her the entire way._

 _"Wait, put me down. We'll give it away." Sara pouted as though entering their hotel suite with her in his arms would be the worst thing that they could do. But Leonard was somehow thinking on the same page as her and so he obeyed her order without protest, and despite his drunkenness he gently set her back on her feet._

 _It was only a mere few seconds later that the elevator doors opened with a ding, signaling that they had arrived at their floor and the two newlyweds stumbled out into the hallway. They made their way down the long corridor, the effects of the alcohol finally starting to wear off but nowhere near enough for them to realize that their sober selves would view waking up married as a problem. When they arrived at their suite Leonard fumbled in his pocket for the keycard, the entire time Sara telling him to keep quiet despite the fact that he wasn't saying anything. Stupidly she was leaning against the door, and so when her new husband did finally find the keycard she nearly toppled backwards, but that was prevented by Leonard reaching out and securing an arm around her waist. As he set her on her feet they caught sight of Kendra standing by the foot of the couch with an eyebrow raised at them. Carter was sitting on said couch and looking as though he was torn between pulling Kendra back down and asking his clearly wasted teammates where in the hell they had been. Ray was sitting in one chair with Jax craning his neck over the back of the other, both looking groggy and confused. Mick was on the floor, where for some reason he always sleeps after he's been drinking, but much to Leonard's surprise his eyes were open. Only Stein and Rip were missing from the scene, no doubt sound asleep in the other suite they had rented._

 _"We got married!" Sara all but shouted before anyone could ask any questions, and once she did just about everyone's eyes grew to be about a mile wide._

 _"You what?" Mick asked in a low and somewhat half asleep voice._

 _"Guys-" Carter was cut off by Sara, who like Leonard was finally starting to feel the after-effects of all the alcohol and had energy levels that were now quickly plummeting._

 _She pointed a finger at him, well more or less, and tried to make her face look stern._

 _"It's been a long night, we got married, and now we're going to bed." She slurred, only to look behind her and see that Leonard was already disappearing into her bedroom, and her only response was to follow him before turning back in the doorway and flashing a peace sign at their friends._

 _"Y'all have a lovely evening," she said before closing the door behind her._

* * *

When Sara opened her eyes she was looking up at the ceiling of the med bay, the memories she had just witnessed still fresh in her mind as she disconnected the various wires from her head and sat up while Leonard did the same in the other chair.

"That," Len began, mentally searching for an accurate way to describe what he had just seen. "Was an interesting night." He finally decided on and Sara nodded in agreement.

"Yup," she confirmed before she gradually began laughing. "Whose idea was it to get married?" She asked and now it was Leonard's turn to laugh.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." He admitted, "Apparently I suggested it but you were the one who decided we would actually go through with it."

"Well good to know that even when we're blackout drunk, we still make decisions together." She said; Len hummed in agreement as they both got to their feet and before Sara could've said anything he had his hands on her waist and his lips on hers.

"Mm, what was that for?" She asked, not that she was complaining of course.

"That was a thank you, for talking me into marrying you."

"It didn't take much convincing," Sara replied and Len smirked, still holding her with no desire to let go, especially not after she brought her arms up around his neck.

"So, if this is my wedding present, do you want yours?" She asked and Leonard grinned.

"Depends, what is it?" He asked, if only to see the mischievous smile on his wife's face as she brought her hands down to his and curled her fingers around his palms.

"Come find out," she teased, leading him out of the med bay and back to their shared bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The End! I hope you guys liked the fic, i was really happy to do a full version of this idea instead of just the one-shot (although it did give me trouble at times). I'm not sure what i'll be doing next, so i'll probably end up adding to my one-shot series. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
